


You're my Goal

by SupremeShadows



Series: When Pokemon meets Yuri on Ice!!! [1]
Category: Pokemon, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Everyone is in this, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon characters will be here!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeShadows/pseuds/SupremeShadows
Summary: Au in the pokemon world?Young coordinator/trainer Yuuri Katsuki wants nothing more than to show his Idol whom he's met when he was young, how far he's come. Viktor seems to know about Yuuri and knows his secret Identity as well. I'm bad at summaries...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just saying there is another story combined with this one.
> 
> How We Met will give you more details of their pasts while this one focuses on the now. I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> ~Shadows

“Just Great” I grumbled as I rode on my Absol through the dense woods. “I’m sorry Ruby for putting you through this.” A small grunt was her reply as she kept running to the nearest Pokemon center.

If your wondering who I am, my name is Yuuri Katsuki who recently turned 17 this past year. I’m a top Coordinator as well as one of the top 5 trainers. Though I take a different persona on stage and the battlefield named Eros, whereas outside I’m nothing more then an average trainer. I was training with my Absol for an upcoming Contest when there was a sudden downpour. Ruby motioned for me on her back and she went running to Veilstone City. Ruby was my first Pokemon who was injured when we met at the age of 10. I helped her heal and once I released her, she decided to stayed by my side. She’s been my number one since. Once we arrived I returned my Absol and gave my Pokemon to Nurse Joy as I rented a room for the night.

“He’s done it again everyone!” I turned to the tv to see the current Champion as well as number one coordinator, 21 year old Viktor Nikiforov beat one of the elite four who challenged him for his spot as champion. “Viktor Nikiforov has once again held his title against opponent Chris Geometti!” I saw the silver haired male’s Gallade standing over Elite Chris’s Drapion. He turned to the camera and gave us his signature wink and smile before returning his Gallade to his pokeball and shook his friend’s hand in friendly companionship.

You see, my sister dragged me to a local contest when I was 7. At first I hated the thought of going somewhere so girly, but my thoughts changed when I saw everyone in their own outfits showcasing their Pokemon in the most beautiful ways. The last person to go was a young boy with wearing black pants with a red dress shirt and a black vest making him look formal and stood out with his long hair pinned in a messy bun. He called out a Vulpix, but what shocked me was that it started to snow and suddenly an adorable bundle of white appeared with elegance and grace. His Vulpix used a move called blizzard. Normally that move is brutal, but it was like a slight snow hit the field, then the boy moved to the center of the field and called out another move. The fox spun around both of them and the field with lit with beautiful colors. The snow sparkled as it fell like multicolor glitter. After his performance he made it to the battle round where he beat his opponents with utmost beauty. I ran into his vulpix on my way to the restroom once the contest was over and returned him to his relieved trainer. Once we exchanged names, the boy named victor said he was both a trainer and coordinator and hoped we can battle each other in the future.

I smiled fondly at that memory and walked away after retrieving my Pokemon from the nurse. I released my Absol once again and she sat at my feet as I petted her. “Hey girl.” I called softly to her. “We’ll reach our goal someday. We’re going to be the best.” She purred and jumped on top and my bed and laid down as readied for bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to see the sun shining and I stretched as Ruby fetched my glasses from the desk. Once I finished getting ready I left the center and gave my team some breakfast outside near the park where there was nobody around. “Okay everyone.” My team consisted of Ruby, Primarina (Sapphire), Aurorus (Aquamarine,Aqua), Gardevoir (Aphrodite), Ninetales (Ra), Zorua (Shadow), Skarmory (Silver) turned to me after eating. “We are facing our 5th gym leader.” Everyone gave their grunt of acknowledgement. “We’re up against Takeshi, the fighting type gym leader. I want Silver, Aphrodite, Sapphire for today.” They all nodded in agreement before I returned everyone except Ruby. She looked around to make sure no-one was around and once she gave me the clear, I put my glasses in it’s case and placed my red contacts on, then pulled out some hair gel and slicked it back. “Let’s go girl.” We took off to the direction of the gym leader to see him standing outside with his Blaziken. “Takeshi!” 

He turned my direction as waved. “Hello. You must be here to challenge me for a battle.” I nodded. “Well let’s go. We went inside to see what seemed to be a dojo of some type.”Welcome to my fighting dojo! If you think you are worthy for the upcoming Sinnoh League then let us begin! Conkeldurr stand by!”

“Silver! Let’s shine!” I tossed out my Pokeball as Silver flashed out in sheer beauty.

“Since you are the challenger, you may have the first move. You are also able to change Pokemon.”

“Wrong choice.” I whispered. I OTK’ed his Conkeldurr with Flash Cannon.

“Wow. Alright let’s step it up a bit. Hawlucha!” The confidence in this Pokemon is surprising, but I knew who to call.

“Silver You did great. Return.” I pulled out a different Pokemon. “Alright my Aphrodite. Let’s shine!” Just as beautiful as I expected, she elegantly appeared with confidence radiating as well. This battle was only slightly harder, but we manage to take out the Hawlucha within three turns.

“Impressive. Well then Blaziken! Stand by!” This one came out more intimidating then I expected.

“Aphrodite. Beautiful as always. Now return.” I pulled out my last Pokemon. “Sapphire! Let’s end this!” She came out just as beautiful as my gardevoir, but came out with her shy facade. “Show them true beauty.” This time we taunted the opponent knowing very well we’d win. After a few rounds of messing around, we ended it with a Dazzling Gleam.”

“Wow.” The gym leader approached me with a gentle smile. “Here. Proof that you beat me and can now advance to the next gym.” 

I placed the badge in it’s case and was about to walk away. “You’re that Eros fellow correct?” I turned and nodded. “There’s a contest battle in Hearthrome City in a week as well as a Gym.”

“Thanks for that. I’ll see you around.” I waved ran to the Pokemon center. I gave my Pokemon back to nurse joy for a bit. My hoodie covering my face as I ran back to my room to collect everything and removed my contacts. I took a quick shower and walked out the door in time to see my team done with their check up. I thanked Nurse Joy, paid my room and walked out the door. I turned to the Skarmory and petted his beak softly. “Think you can fly me to Hearthrome?” He let out a shriek of approval, I climbed on his back and he took of at high speed into the afternoon light. It was a two days flight with my Silver’s speed so I wasn’t worried about the time. We flew in a content silence as I thought about the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's add a character in this chapter! You know who ;) .....Anyways, we starting off slow cause come on...it's pokemon lol...Btw...Pokemon battles are actually hard to create so if they aren't that long, i'm trying....They'll be longer once I get used to this....I do not own any of this btw

We stopped to make camp as soon as the sun went down nearby forest I’ve never traveled before. “Alright everyone! Come on out!” As soon as everyone was out of their balls, I called for my Ruby and Sapphire for their upcoming double contest. “You guys ready?” They nodded as the other Pokemon sat nearby. “Ruby use Thunderbolt.” Instead of its normal summoning, Ruby stood on her hind legs spinning around and the thunderbolt surrounded the two in a whirlpool of electricity. “Cool, Sapphire use Sparkling Aria!” The Primarina began to sing as multi colored bubbles danced on the thunderbolt. Ruby then begun to danced along and the thunderbolt moved with her creating a unique ribbon dance. “Just as beautiful as you two.” The bubbles popped in sparkles and they shone brighter with the thunderbolt and at the end of the song, Sapphire posed with Ruby ending her dance next to her friend.

“Wow!” I turned to see a dark skinned male standing with a winter Sawsbuck beside him. “That was beautiful!”

“Oh. Um…” I didn’t know what to say, no ones ever caught me training before.

He walked up to me and extended his hand. “My name is Phichit Chulanont. I’m a Pokemon trainer, nice to meet you.”

I returned the handshake. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I’m a trainer and coordinator.”

His eyes shone with excitement. “Like the champion Viktor? That’s amazing! It must be hard to do both.”

“It is.” I gave a small frown. “What are you doing out here in this forest? It’s not safe to travel alone.”

“I should say the same.” We sat down near a fire that Ra began during our practice. “I’m looking for suitable Pokemon for my team.”

I looked at him with interest. “Who do you have on hand?” He tossed out two others, A Pikachu and a Lopunny. “Cute, but not much variety.” He looked at me confused. “One electric, one normal, and one normal/grass. Huge disadvantages against ground for the electric, fighting for your normal, and fire, ice, fight, poison, flying, bug for grass. Though you had an advantage against ghost when using your Lopunny, and even though you have many weaknesses against your Sawsbuck, it goes well against water, electric ground and ghost, your electric can go against Steel and flying.” I looked analyzing his Pokemon, you need dual types instead of single types to even out your playing field and give them a variety set of moves”

“Whoah. I didn’t think about that.” Phichit looked at his three Pokemon. “What are you suggesting?”

I smiled as I thought of a few. “Charmander is fire who would evolve into fire/flying. If we can get you the Megastone for him then he’ll switch into fire/dragon, Venipede is a bug/poison, Beldum is Steel/Psychic and is a considerable powerhouse once it evolves if your trying to become a trainer.” I turned to see his eyes widen. “Unless you want other types. It doesn’t really matter as long as you balance your team in a way that can even out your defenses you know?”

“I managed to win 3 gym battles with these three, but your right.” He looked at his Pokemon. “I barely managed to win the last one and it was against the Gym Leader Minako who specializes in psychic types.”

My eyes soften. “If you want, we can test out our skills right now.”

“Really?” He jumped up and nodded. “Let’s do it!”

I turned and called the Pokemon in a line up for the battle. “Okay since Ruby and Sapphire are in the upcoming contest, you two will stand down and Silver needs his rest from his flying.” They nodded and moved to the side lines. “Shadow you haven’t had a battle since the third gym leader so you’re up.” The Zorua barked in happiness and stood in front of me with sudden fierceness.

“Woah. Okay then. Lopunny you want to try?” The Lopunny nodded and stood in front of Phichit.”

“This will be a three on three and no switching out.” He nodded. “Your move kid.”

“Dark types are weak against fighting, so Lopunny use Jump Kick!” The Lopunny came charging at use and disappeared.”

“Shadow use Night Daze!” He spun around covering the field in a black fog. The lopunny missed my Zorua and ended up hurting itself. “Now dig!” He begun to dig multiple holes in the ground popping up and down confusing the Lopunny”

“Focus girl and use Water Pulse in the holes!” She aimed down and blasted the holes which had my Zorua shooting into the sky. “Now Sky Uppercut!”

The Lopunny was fast approaching my Zorua. “Not yet.” I whispered. “Not yet.” Once it was closed enough I yelled. “Dodge!” My little fox Pokemon straightened itself out and spun around dodging the move. “Dark Pulse!” It landed on its feet and shot a black stream directly at the Lopunny, who fell down unable to battle.

“Lopunny!” Phichit ran to her and sat her up while she was dazed.” You were great.” She nodded and stood up walking to the Pokemon.

“Good thinking using Water Pulse to shoot out my Zorua from his holes.” My Zorua gave a snooty look and flicked its tail in victory and ran to my arms. “Good job boy.” He licked my cheek and ran to Ruby with Ra trailing behind. The fire and dark Pokemons gave him licks of approval as he cuddled up against Ruby’s stomach.

“How cute.” Phichit cooed. “Like a small family.”

I nodded “I found his egg abandoned on my way to last years’ Grand Festival. Ruby kept an eye on it until he hatched and acts like an over protective mother, while Ra acts as a fatherly figure who taught him how to use his abilities properly.

“Are your Pokemon mates?”

“No, but they share the responsibility. With both of them caring for Shadow, he’s starting to fully understand his abilities.” I turned to him once again. “Ready for round two?”

“Yeah. Pikachu come on.” The mouse ran to the makeshift battlefield and faced me.

“Ra.” He looked up and nodded as he elegantly walked up to the field and flicked his tails in boredom. “Now Ra don’t be like that. How about this? I’ll brush your fur after our battle.” His ears perked at that and nodded while growling at the Pikachu. “Me first this time, Ra use Fire Pledge!” The Ninetales stood on its hind legs and slammed his forepaws down hard releasing pillars of fire around him and the pikachu.” The rodent begun to panic.

“Pikachu its okay! Don’t panic and use rain dance!” The rodent begun to glow and suddenly it began to rain.

My Ninetales was covered in water which ended up fueling its anger. “Bad move Phichit! Ra hates getting his fur wet.” He begun to growl lowly and his tails spread in an intimidating way as his ability Drought triggered. “Use Solar Beam!” The summoning was quicker due to Drought and unleashed a large amount of sunlight to the Pikachu leaving it no time to dodge which left it unable to continue. 

“No Pikachu!” He ran to his rodent and picked him up gently. 

“Ra.” My Ninetales was still angry as I begun to pet him softly. “Don’t worry. Your fur is fine.” He whined as he placed his muzzle on my head. “Go grab your brush from my bag and I’ll brush you in a bit.” He complied with no hesitation as I looked at Phichit with a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Ra is extremely high maintenance and hates getting his fur wet unless it’s his bath time.

“No it’s fine.” He moved his Pikachu next to his Lopunny. “You did great as well.” He walked back to his place and motioned for Sawsbuck to battle. The deer Pokemon stood with pride as he looked at me.

“Aqua, your turn.” The 8 foot Pokemon stood up and faced her opponent. I turned to Phichit and motioned for him to begin.”

“Sawbuck! Seed Bomb!” The deer slammed its front legs down and seeds popped from the ground around Aqua and exploded around her.

The giant Dino Pokemon hit the grounded hard. “Crap. Aqua use Frost Breath!” She let out a giant burst of cold air surrounding her in an unapproachable cloak and spread it out to the deer.”

“This is your season Sawsbuck! Now use Double Kick!” The Deer charged head first threw the bitter cold and managed to land both hits on my Aqua.

“Aqua use Aurora Beam!” She stood up and shot a multicolored ray of light at the deer directly managing to damage him.

“Quick Sawsbuck use Seed Bomb again!” He hit the ground hard and the seeds once again appeared and exploded around my Dino Pokemon leaving her unable to battle. He ran to his Sawsbuck and wrapped his arms around the deer’s neck. “That was amazing!”

I walked to my Aurorus and knelt down next to her as she looked up with sad eyes. “It’s okay Aquamarine.” I used her full name and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay to lose.” I stood up and smiled at phichit. “That Sawsbuck is strong. Not many can defeat my Aqua and quickly at that.”

He blushed. “Sawsbuck was my first Pokemon and is my powerhouse. His strength and determination has gotten me through any situations.”

“I can see why.” Before I could say anything else I felt a nudge on my hand and saw Ra with his brush. “Okay okay. Let’s brush your fur.”

After handing the Pokemon some Oran berries and giving them some dinner, I made some soup for me and Phichit who kept praising my cooking. We sat around the fire as the Pokemon chatted amongst themselves and I brushed Ra’s fur with gentle even strokes. After a while of silence Phichit spoke up. “H-hey Yuuri?”

“Yes?” I didn’t turn away from Ra. “What is it?”

“Can we travel together? There’s so much I want to learn about and you have such experience and knowledge.”

I smiled and turned to him. “If that’s what you want then I don’t mind. We can search for a Venipede or Charmander on our way to Hearthrome City.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?” I nodded. “Thank you!” 

He yawned and I gave a small laugh. “Looks like it’s getting late. We should get some sleep since we have a long day ahead of us.” He nodded and laid down in his sleeping bag with his Pokemon surrounding him. “Goodnight Yuuri.”

“Night Phichit.” I finished brushing Ra’s last tail and laid in my own sleeping bag. Aqua curled around both Phichit and I, Silver slept on top of Aqua while Sapphire and Aphrodite leaned on each other, Ra slept with his head placed on Ruby’s back and Zorua curled into the Absol’s side. ‘I wonder what tomorrow will bring.’ I thought with a smile then frowned. “Can I trust this kid with my secret? I’ll find out soon then.” I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep while thinking of a silver-haired male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Phichit!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend and a flashback? Sure why not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer and I'm still trying to improve on my Pokemon battles...  
> By the way...Yuuri's Pokemon are named after color's, gemstones, and mythology....Viktor's Pokemon are named after Mythology!...

“Yuuri. Yuuri.” I woke up to see Phichit looming over me with a smile that could blind. He moved away as I moved into a sitting position. “Sorry if I woke you up, but I was too excited that I couldn’t sleep!”

I smiled and stretched. “It’s alright, anyways let’s have some breakfast first then we’ll go searching for a new friend for your team okay?” He nodded and fed our Pokemon while I made ourselves a small breakfast. Once finished I turned to the boy. “I’ve never been here, so I don’t know what to expect.”

He waved his hand in a dismissive motion. “It’s fine, I walked these woods a few times in my journey.” He thought for a moment and turned to the left. “The way I came was crawling with Bug types. Do you think we can find a Venipede?”

I shrugged. “Maybe, but keep Pikachu out since he seems to have the least amount of battle experience.”

“Ra took him out before he had a chance to actually show himself.”

“I know, although Ra can sense a Pokemon’s strength, that’s why he was so unmotivated” He nodded and his Pikachu claimed onto his head as I turned to my little fox. “Shadow come on.” He jumped into my arms in excitement, while Ruby and Ra looked at me nervously. I gave them a small smile. “If anything happens I promise to notify you two okay?” They hesitated for a bit, then nodded. Phichit and I returned everyone to their Pokeballs leaving our two little ones out. I motioned for Phichit to lead, who took off without hesitation. We walked for a few hours when I noticed the forest was beginning to look more lush. “Hey where are we?”

“Shh.” He placed a finger on his lip. “This is the center of the forest. We need to be quiet.”

“Why?”

“This is were I saw a Beedrill nest.” I shuddered and nodded as we continued on. We ran into many different Pokemon, none catching my attention when all of a sudden I hear a gasp and a hand on my arm. My attention turned to Phichit who was pointing straight in front of use. “Yuuri!” He whispered excitedly. “It’s a Whirlipede!”

I looked to see one near a tree and motioned to him. “Well what are you waiting for.”

He nodded and turned to his Pikachu. “Come on Pikachu.” The rodent crept slowly towards the bug Pokemon waiting on his masters command. “Use double team!” The rodent surrounded the unexpected Whirlipede who didn’t have a chance to react. The wild Whirlipede attacked the decoys with Pin Missile and hit the original as well. “Pikachu are you okay?”

“Pika!”

“Alright then! Use Electro Ball!” The rodent threw a few electric balls at the Whirlipede, who managed to dodge most of them except the last one. “Now finish off with Thunderbolt!” This time he manage to land what seemed like a critical hit. He pulled out a ball. “Alright! Go Pokeball!” He tossed the ball at the dazed Pokemon. We waited when suddenly it locked on. Phichit cheered and ran to grab the ball.”I did it! Look!”

“Good job kid.” I gently grabbed his ball and released the Whirlipede, who was looking warily at us. “We won’t hurt you.” I motioned to Phichit. “This is your new trainer Phichit.”

“Hello little guy. Sorry for the sudden attack.” He held his hand out and let the Whirlipede sniff him “Let’s be friends?” It begun to spin around Phichit with sudden glee, which made both of us laugh a bit.

“Come on. Now that we caught him let’s get way from this part of the forest.” I shuddered. “I’m not a big fan of Beedrill.” Phichit agreed as he returned the Whirlipede and we walked quietly until we found an open meadow. “Alright everyone! Time to stretch!” I released everyone with Phichit following in suit. I motioned to the newest edition. “Guys this is Whirlipede. Please be nice.” Phichit’s Pokemon crowded the bug scaring the poor thing, which triggered Ruby and Ra to stand protectively in front of it. The two seemed to be lecturing the other’s Pokemon and once settled, they begun to introduce themselves.

“Wow. They are extremely protective aren’t they?” Phichit stood next to me and looked at the scene in front of us with amazement.

“Yeah. Though both mainly protect Shadow since he’s basically their baby, they will protect others if they feel like they need their protection.” I turned to my other Pokemon who were sitting down watching Ruby and Ra lecture Phichit’s Pokemon with amusement. “Ruby! Sapphire! Come. We still need to perfect that routine for the contest coming up.” The Primarina nodded, Ruby hesitated until she was nudged by Ra and walked to me. Phichit sat down with the Pokemon as we practiced a few times. I asked Ruby to perform her ribbon dance separately at first so she could get the hang of the Thunderbolt, then had them perform together. I nodded at the girls after the fourth attempt. “Good. Your form is perfect.” 

I felt a nudge on my head to see Aqua motioning to her back, I looked to see fruit piled expertly on her back and I smiled. “You may be a giant, but you still manage to surprise me.” She rumbled softly as she dropped the pile onto the floor and everyone reached for a few.

“Hey Yuuri.” 

“Yeah?” I asked as I bit into my third berry.

He sat closer to me. “I’ve been wondering. I noticed you have the same Pokemon as Eros. Their names are like his as well, so are you a fan or something?”

 

My Pokemon all looked and growled lowly. I waved my hands calmly at their behavior. “It’s fine guys. Someone was going to find out one way or another.” I turned to the boy after they resumed their eating. “Can you keep a secret?” He nodded and I sighed. “I am Eros.” He looked kinda confused. I removed my glasses and pulled my hair back. “Can you tell now?”

His eyes widened. “Hold on. I’m traveling with one of the best coordinator and top 5 trainer?” I nodded as he stood up suddenly scaring the Pokemon. “No way! Dude you inspired me to become a trainer!”

“What do you mean?” I asked as I put my glasses back on.

“I’ve looked up to you since your debut when you were 10! I watched all the Grand Festivals and Leagues you’ve attended since then!” 

My eyes widened. “R-really?”

“Yes! I especially loved it when you made runner up in the Hoenn League on your second year! Which by the way, you should’ve won.”

I blushed and looked away. “T-thank you.” I turned to him with a straight face. “But please can you keep this a secret? I really don’t like all that attention.”

He nodded and sat back down. “Why did you start doing both coordinator and trainer?”

I smiled fondly at that memory as I recalled that one day.

~Flashback~

“Come on Yuuri!” My older sister Mari dragged me across town to a small competition that was being held here. “Let’s hurry! I want to be able to get front row seats!”

“Why didn’t you ask any of your friends then? I don’t want to be seen somewhere so girly!”

Mari looked at me with an annoyed face. “None of the girls were available today and mom wouldn’t let me go alone so your my last choice. Now come on little brother!” We arrived within 10 minutes and paid for our tickets to enter. “Yes! We have the most perfect seats!” I sighed and sat down waiting for the contest to start.

After 30 minutes of waiting the show began. All my annoyance of being dragged here faded away as I saw people performed with their Pokemon. I didn’t even know you can use Pokemon moves like that! 31 people performed with amazing grace that I didn’t even know was possible!

“And now for our final contestant! Viktor Nikiforov!” The announcer said as a boy around 11 walked on stage with grace. His costume wasn’t even flashy as the others since he was just wearing black slacks with a red button up shirt and black vest. His hair was pinned back in a messy bun and he had the most beautiful blue eyes as well as a smile that could cure cancer or something.

“Selene! It’s showtime!” He threw the ball in the air but suddenly when the ball opened, there was mist covering the field.

“Vulpix.” Everyone became silent. “Vulpix.” She called her name and the way it sounded, it was like she was at different points of the field each time and once the field cleared, she was standing in the middle of the field with unmatched beauty.

“My princess will you use Blizzard?” Viktor called gently. The white vulpix pointed her muzzle to the sky and let out gentle flurries of snow. As the snow fell Viktor walked to her. “Now use Aurora Beam.” She let out a misty multicolored beam that disappeared within the falling snow and suddenly the field begun to light up. The snow that was still falling shone like glitter and the scenery was absolutely breathtaking, but what caught my attention was the boy who stood in the center with a gentle smile, his ears and nose were tinted pink by the cold and his pale blue eyes shining with happiness as his Vulpix stood in front of him with sparkles in her fur.

The crowd was stunned for a moment when suddenly the crowd bursted out in applause. He gave us a wink before turning to the judged to see his score, which unsurprisingly was a 98.9, highest by 10 points. He gave a bow and walked off stage. “Oh my god that was amazing!” I turned to Mari who was looking at me with a ‘So you changed your mind.’ look. “Fine. I was wrong.” And turned my attention back to the field.

“Out of 32, only these 16 made it to the battle rounds.” I looked at the board to see Viktor in first. “Now let’s pair them up for the battle rounds!” I watched everyones first battle rounds and noticed how you showed your Pokemon in these rounds determine your chances as winning. 8 people including Viktor made it the the next round, and then 4 including Viktor again. The silverette made it to the finals with a young female. “On the left is a young girl named Dawn and on the right is Viktor! This round will be a double battle! Five minutes on the clock and begin!”

“Alright Piplup, Cyndaquil spotlight!” They came in an adorable bubble show.

“Selene, Hades! Time to shine!” A Houndour showed up battle ready and the Vulpix landed next to him with nothing but grace. “Anubis this is your first time out in the contest field. Let’s show them what you’re capable of!” The Houndour growled loudly in return.

“Piplup use Hydropump, Cyndaquil use Flamethrower!” The Hydropump went full on while the Flamethrower wrapped itself around creating a fire and water combo lowering victor’s meter just a bit.

“Jump!” The two jumped into the sky. “Now Selene use Moonblast!.” The sky turned dark and a false moon shone as the silhouettes of the two appeared before it. Dawn’s meter went down quite a bit with that eye-catching move. “Hades use Shadow Ball!” The Houndour let out an enormous black ball blocking the moon letting it shine like an eclipse lowering Dawn’s meter a bit more. Both the attacks were released and shot together to the other Pokemon. While managing to stand their ground, Dawn’s meter fell to zero quickly leaving Viktor to win.

He stood in front of the crowd accepting his ribbon with the two Pokemon sitting proudly at his side and waved as everyone cheered him on. “This was Viktor Nikiforov’s fifth ribbon and he will be participating in the Grand Festival this year! We’ll see you again next time!”

“Man. I wish we could go see him.” My sister whined as we walked out the contest hall.

“It would be nice to watch.” I agreed.

She stopped shortly and looked at me.“Hey there’s a new store I want to check out in front of the building. Do you mind if I check it out real quick?” I nodded. “Okay I’ll meet you at the front entrance in 20 minutes.” She ran off to the direction of the exit.

I sighed and went walking to find a nearby restroom when I heard whining. I stopped and followed the crying when I saw a familiar looking Vulpix shaking in an empty room. “Hey aren’t you Viktor’s?” She tilted her head. “Selene?” She barked softly as I stretched my hand out gently. “Don’t worry Selene I won’t hurt you. If you want I can help you find your master?” She walked up to my hand and sniffed if before giving it a lick. I picked her up petting her softly and walked around for about 10 minutes when she perked up. Viktor was running around the hall yelling out for his Pokemon in a slightly panicked voice. Selene barked in response and jumped out of my hands to her master.

“Selene!” Viktor knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. “Oh I was so worried about you!” He looked at her with a frown. “I am very disappointed in you. I told you to stay where you were while I grabbed your brush. What if someone tried to steal you or worse?” His Vulpix gave a small whine and he gave in by giving her another hug. “Please be careful next time Selene.” I smiled and was about to walk away when I heard her bark again. 

I turned to see her looking at me and walking towards me. “Selene?” I looked up to see Viktor’s piercing gaze look at me with what seem to be confusion. I felt a paw on my leg and looked down once again to see Selene motioning me to walk with her.

“Did you help Selene find me?” Viktor asked as he stood up from his spot. I nodded and soon was tackled into a teary hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“I uh. Your welcome?”

He pulled away and let go blushing. “Oh I’m so sorry! I-I was just so happy.”

I looked at his teary eyed and wiped them away as he looked at me in shock. “It’s fine I was just not expecting that. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you lose her?”

He sighed. “I noticed after the contest that her fur was slightly matted so I was going to brush her. I asked her to wait here in the contest hall while I grabbed her brush from my bag in the dressing rooms. Once I returned I couldn’t find her. I searched the main halls, dressing rooms and just recently here. Oh I’m sorry! I forgot to ask what’s your name?”

“Yuuri Katsuki. I’m 7 years old.”

“Yuuri ehh? I know you know my name, but let me properly introduce myself.” He held out a hand. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov.” I took his hand and shook it. “What do you want to be once you turn 10?”

I shrugged. “I thought of being a trainer, but after today I ended up liking coordinating as well.”

“Did I change your mind?” He teased.

“Yeah. You were amazing.”

“Thank you.” I felt something on my leg and I saw Selene pawing at me. I looked at Viktor who nodded and I picked up the white Vulpix who cuddled into my arms. “Selene was my first Pokemon.” I looked at him with curious eyes and he continued. “I lived in the Alola Region for a few years and I met Selene near Tapu Village, the area where I used to live. I was alone one day and she walked up to me, since then we always met up to play or relax, then when I turned 10 I asked her to be my partner. We’ve been together since then.” He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and frowned. “I don’t want to use her for the upcoming gym battle though. I don’t want her to overwork herself before the Grand Festival.”

“Gym battle?”

“Oh I’m both a Trainer and Coordinator.” He pulled out his cases that showed 5 Contest Ribbons and 7 Gym Badges. “I just need one more to qualify for the Silver Conference.”

“My eyes widened. “Wow! I didn’t know you can do that!”

He nodded. “It’s not hard. Maybe you can do both like me as well?”

I nodded and gave him a look of determination. “One day I’ll be your opponent in both those fields.

He smiled widely and gave me a hug. “I’ll be waiting for you, Yuuri.”

Once he let go, I hugged Selene who licked my cheeks and handed her back to Viktor. I said my farewell to both and ran off to meet my sister with determination on my mind.

~~Flashback ends~~

“Wow.” I looked at Phichit who was gaping at me. “You met Viktor when he was younger.”

I nodded. “If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be as motivated to being the best.” Ruby walked up to me and laid down with her head on my lap as I petted her. “Although when I first started out I was really shy and couldn’t even perform in front of a crowd. I was really upset after my first 2 contests losses that Ruby had to use thunderbolt to shock me to my senses.” I laughed at that memory and turned my attention to Phichit once again. “I heard legend that a Megastone could evolve a specific Pokemon even further than what they are and that they could return to their original form once they were done. I used that as inspiration and created Eros. My ‘Megastone form’ is who you see on both fields, while this is my ‘Original form.’ How nobody can tell that we are the same is beyond me, but I like it that way.”

We stayed quiet for a moment when he softly spoke. “I know you’ll battle Viktor one day Yuuri.”

“I doubt he remembers me.”

“Don’t be negative! I’m pretty sure he does, I mean you found his partner when he lost her. If that happened to me I’d remember you and still be grateful.” He stood up and held a hand to me with a smile. “We should start heading to Hearthrome City.”

I nodded as I took his hand to stand up and looked at Silver. “Will you be able to carry two people?” He nodded and lowered himself as we returned everyone else to their poke balls. I sat down him and turned my attention to Phichit who seemed a bit tensed. “Have you ever flown before?” He shook his head and I smiled as i extended my hand. “Don’t worry trust me.” He nodded as I pulled him up on Silver. “Let’s go!” He shot in the air and I felt Phichit holding tightly against me. I turned my head enough to see his eyes shut tightly. “It’s a beautiful view. Maybe opening your eyes might help?”

He slowly opened his eyes and widened as we past the forest below. “W-wow! You do this often?” 

“Yeah. Its faster and more convenient, with a couple breaks for Silver to rest we should arrive at our destination within tomorrow afternoon.” He nodded and looked at the scenery while I was once again lost within my own thoughts. ‘Does Viktor still remember me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have a different POV next chapter! Guess who!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Hearthrome City Tag Team Competition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time like I said last chapter will be someone else POV and if you guess Viktor then you are correct! I also decided against using OCs since I don't really like them...I'll be adding characters from all Pokemon series! Love is in the air! Who will tell who first? And I am Pokemon will fall in love as well cause you know...they need love too!....***BTW Viktor is the worldwide Champion...every region has their own Champion but Viktor is above them....the Elite Four here is also the world wide Elites okay??

Viktor’s POV (The day Yuuri and Phichit arrive in Hearthrome City)

“What are you daydreaming about Viktor?” I blinked and looked up from my position on the bed to see Chris standing over me with his hands on his hips. “Is it about that Yuuri kid again?”

I sighed and rolled over on my back. “It’s been 10 years Chris and I still haven’t seen or heard about him. What if he forgot about me?” 

“Calm down. You’ll see him again one day.” He grabbed my arm and begun pulling me up. “Come on! We’re in Hearthrome City! One of the largest cities in the Sinnoh Region, so get your ass up and let’s do something. I hear there’s a tag team tournament today, let’s go enter!”

“I’ll win anyways.” I said with my usual over-confidence. “What’s the point?”

“Seriously. All you do is train or interviews! Do something actually different for a change. Besides, you haven’t had a battle just for the fun of it in years!”

I sighed. “Fine.” I got up and dressed myself simply for this occasion and we walked to the tournament grounds. Both of us had our hoodies over our heads and we were close to the building when I heard someone yelling.

“Yuuri! Look! A tag team tournament! We should enter!” I stopped to turned towards the direction of the sound and saw a dark-tanned boy dragging a slightly tanned male. My eyes widened when I recognized his face.

“Calm down Phichit.” He laughed softly, which sounded sweet to my ears. “We might not be paired, but I’ll gladly kick your ass in front of an audience.” He said as they entered the building.

“Viktor?”

I turned to Chris, who was standing confused and pulled him towards the entrance. “I saw him!” I whispered to him. “I swear I just saw him! Yeah its been years since i’ve last seen him, but I just know it was him!”

“What? Where?” 

“With that boy! Oh come on! Let’s hurry!” He sighed and let me drag him towards the sign up-sheets. When we arrived, I noticed Yuuri also had his hoodie pulled over his head and finished signing in which confused me. Once Chris signed, I signed as well, motioning to the lady to keep silent, then looking for Yuuri’s name only to see the name Eros.

“Who’s Eros?” I asked Chris after we took a quick photo for the competition and headed to the tournament fields.

He looked at me with wide eyes. “You don’t know who that is?” I shook my head. “God Viktor. He’s one of the top 5 trainers not including us and the other elites as well as a top coordinator.”

“I know every top coordinator and region champions, so why haven’t I heard about him?”

“Eros travels like you, so I’m guessing he hasn’t been in the same region as you till now?” We stopped talking and watched as the stadium begin to fill up and the grounds filled with competitors.

The announcer begun to speak from his position which startled us competitors. “Your picture with be matched up with who you’ll be competing with!” The announcer said as I looked up to see that I was paired with a red eyed male. 

“Lucky.” I turned to Chris who was pouting underneath the hood. “You get Eros while I got some kid. Anyways, I’ll see you in the final round.” He winked and walked away looking for his partner.

“Hello?” I turned to see this ‘Eros’ guy with a confident smile and his hood covering just his face slightly. ‘I swear…This has to be Yuuri…The face looks so much like him!’ I thought as I recalled the little boy’s face from years ago and blushed as he held his hand out. “My name is Eros and I’ll be your partner.” I shook his hand and nodded.

We stood silently until the announcer begun to speak again. “Now time to randomly match these 16 pairs for their first round!” I watched as the pictures shuffle on the jumbotron and saw that we were paired up with two males.

“Oh look. We’re first.” Eros pointed out. “Let’s get going shall we?”

I smiled and nodded. ‘Guess I won’t hide who I am for long.’ 

“We’re going to have a special tag team tournament this year everyone! Without us knowing, Champion Viktor Nikiforov and Elite Chris Geometti both entered the tournament! Along with your favorite, Eros!” Cheers erupted from the crowd and girls screamed when they saw their ‘Eros’ pulling his hood down and giving them a wave. On the left is Brock and Conway!” The two waved at the crowd. “And on the right is Eros and the champion, Viktor Nikiforov!”

I pulled my off my own hood as everyone screamed and winked. Then I turned to Eros, who was looking at me with a stunned reaction. “Shocked?”

“I…Never mind.” He turned away with a slightly noticeable blush.

“Trainers begin!”

“Steelix/Dusknoir!” They came out with a battlecry.

I gave a small laugh. “How ungraceful.” I said to ‘Eros’ and looked at him, who was giving me a knowing look. “Let’s take them out quickly.” He nodded.

“Ruby/Hades!” Mine came out engulfed in flames and his came out in a dark fog.

Hades turned to Ruby and it seemed like love at first sight for my Houndoom, but the Absol barked at him. “Ouch. Focus Hades!” I called out, then turned to ‘Eros. “That was harsh.”

“Oh Ruby is a sweetheart, but during battle she is battle focused.” 

“Noted.”

“Steelix Sandstorm!” The big rock snake glowed and sand was thrown in front of our Pokemon. 

The Absol lowered her body as Hades covered her taking most of the sand from the storm. 

“Dusknoir Thunder Punch!” 

I saw a shadow making it’s way quickly to the two and was close to striking my Houndoom when I heard a small laugh. “Perfect. Ruby use Dark Pulse!” The Absol jumped over my Hades and shot a purple beam from her mouth directly at the Dusknoir. He crashed into the wall, but still managed to stand.

“Nice save.” I complimented. The sandstorm stopped and the Absol shook her fur with a huff. I chuckled and quickly let out my first command. “Hades! Fire Pledge!” The Houndoom slammed both front paws down and pillars erupted dangerously from the ground around the two opponents. 

“Steelix use dig!”

“Dusknoir follow him!”

They both vanished underground and I turned to ‘Eros’. “What moves does she know?”

“Thunderbolt, Shadow Claw, Blizzard, Dark Pulse.”

I nodded and turned to the girl. “Ruby use Blizzard in the holes!” She looked shocked at me, but listened. The holes soon violently pushed the two out from under the ground. “Hades use Fire Pledge again!” This time the flames surrounded the Steelix and struck him directly and he fainted.

“Ruby finish Dusknoir off with Shadow Claw!” The Absol jumped at the dazed Dusknoir and attacked him with a fierce move ending this battle.

“The winners are Viktor and Eros!” The cheering was loud as we walked out of the field with our Pokemon by our sides to the waiting room.

“Ruby it’s fine!” I turned to ‘Eros’ who was comforting a mopey Absol. “Your fur isn’t that dirty, besides you look at beautiful as always. I promise once we get back to the room we’ll get your fur cleaned and fluffed.” She gently head butted her trainer and he kissed her forehead.

I smiled, then looked down when I felt a nudge on my hand. Houndoom was motioning to the two with his head and I nodded as I turned my attention to the two. “Eros. Since we won’t battle till later today, let’s hang out till then?” He looked shocked. “We can celebrate our tag team win with these two?” I motioned to the two Pokemon.

“Um. Sure. Let me tell my friend that I’ll be back soon. Ruby will you stay here for a second?” She nodded and he ran off to find his friend. The Absol was staring as if trying to figure me out until I knelt down and scratched behind her horn getting a purr in response. I heard footsteps and looked back up to see ‘Eros’ running back to me. “Okay let’s go.” 

I nodded and the four of us walked to a nearby Pokemon Cafe that I saw on my way here. We sat down with both Pokemon sitting down next to us and we placed our orders, also ordering some Pokemon food for the two. I looked at ‘Eros’ who was shifting a bit. “So…I’ve never heard about you before honestly. Your Absol was stunning even for a battle.”

“I do coordinating and training. Someone inspired me to do both.” I saw a blush and that confirmed my suspicions. 

“Oh? And who was that?” I tried to get a bit more info before I could tell him.

“A boy I met when I was 7 inspired me.” 

The waiter came with our plates and the Pokemon food for Dark types. Hades nudged something off his plate towards Ruby, who accepted it and I looked back at ‘Eros’ who was smiling softly at the scene. “So this boy? What was he like?”

“Oh um…He was…Kind and affectionate…And he extremely talented at such a young age.”

I rested my chin on hand and smiled. “What was his name?”

His eyes widened and looked down at his food. “I don’t remember. Wow this dish is amazing!” I didn’t push the this conversation any farther so we talked about ourselves and soon I paid for us much to his dismay. “It was fine! I could’ve paid!”

“Nonsense. I invited you so I will pay, besides it’s not like it matters, I have more than enough money.” He mumbled his thanks and we walked outside towards an empty park where I turned my attention to the two Pokemon. “Go on you two. We’ll be here.” They nodded and both walked a bit away from us before laying down.

“I’ve never seen her like this.” I turned to ‘Eros’ who was smiling softly. “She’s always been so alert and protective.”

I sat down on the closest bench and motioned him to do the same. “Neither have I. Hades always had this stoic demeanor since he was a Houndour, never showing emotion or showing that he cared for others.” I looked at the Houndoom who walked away for a moment only to return with a rose in his jaws and placing it in her fur near her left eye. “Seeing him like this is something that I myself want as well.”

“Falling in love like those two?”

I nodded. “There’s a special someone that I’ve been wanting to meet again.”

“Oh.” His eyes never left the Pokemon, but I can tell by his voice that he was a bit upset. ”Who is she?”

I chuckled. “Not a she, but a he. He’s someone I met when I was very young. He promised to meet me again someday.”

“Oh!” He turned my way with a blush. “I-Uh” We heard his Xtransceiver go off and he answered the phone to see a boy that was with him before the tournament. “Phichit?”

“We won!” His friend showed Chris who was waving at the Xtransceiver “I got Elite Chris with me as my partner! Aren’t we both lucky?”

“Yeah, but I’m still gonna win.” ‘Eros’ said with much confidence as the other male stuck his tongue out. “Why did you call?”

“Oh the rounds are done. Look.” He turned the phone to the scoreboard. 16 teams will continue to the next round so get over here, they’re about to announce the next match ups.” 

He nodded and turned to me. “Let’s go.” He called the two Pokemon and we ran to the tournament halls just in time to see us matched up with a boy and a familiar face. We sat down in the lobby for an hour until we were called to the field. We returned the couple before walking to our side of the field. “Let’s use a different pair okay?” I nodded.

“On the right we have Jesse and Trip! On the left we have Champion Viktor and Eros!” 

Cheers broke out once again as I gave them a thumbs up and turned to Jesse. “It’s been a while Jesse!”

“Sure has Viktor.” She gave a smirk. “I’ll show you beauty in this battle though!”

“You know her?” ‘Eros’ asked.

“Yeah. She was part of Team Rocket until I managed to convince her and her partners to quit the agency . They weren’t evil, just misguided.”

“Wow. It’s really them.” Trip was star-strucked by either me or us. “I’m a huge fan of both.”

“Then show us what you got Trip.” We both winked as he nodded.

“Begin!”

“Gourgeist/Serperior!” The two Pokemon came out with a sense of grace.

“Aphrodite/Eros!” A Gardevoir and my Gallade came out elegantly, but everyone became silent as I blushed and turned to my wide eyed partner.

“I swear.” I said for everyone to hear. “I’ve never met this guy before in my life and this is a mere coincidence.”

“Aw the champion is blushing!” Jesse teased a bit before becoming serious. “Gourgeist use Shadow Ball!” The pumpkin Pokemon unleashed multiple balls at once.”

“Magical Leaf!” ‘Eros’ called out. The Gardevoir cut though the spheres and sparkles bursted out making the crowd awe. ‘Eros’ winked at Jesse, “We’ll show you true beauty.” The crowd went wild.

“Frenzy Plant!” Trip called out and his Serperior’s tail glowed and slammed it into the ground releasing large wild roots at our team.

“A knight will always protect the princess! Eros use Leaf Blade!” My Gallade jumped in front of the girl and his blades glowed as he managed to cut through the wave of roots.“Now use Shadow Sneak!” He disappeared and reappeared behind the Serperior before striking it landing a critical hit.

“Serperior you okay?” Trip called and receiving a nod in response. “Then use Dragon Tail!” 

He went straight for my Pokemon, “Use X-Scissor!” The two went on a sword-like fight with each other wowing the audience. 

“Dark Pulse!” Jesse called out and the Gourgeist aimed for Gallade who had his attention on the Serperior.

‘Eros’ gasped and turned to his Gardevoir. “Even the knight needs help every once in a while! Aphrodite use Dazzling Gleam!” The Pokemon unleashed stars at the pumpkin stopping its attack and Gallade managed to escape the Serperior’s Attacks.

“Let’s end this! Shadow Sneak!” We said simultaneously which we turn to each other in shock and quickly return out gazes to our Pokemon, who both disappeared only to be seen seconds later to strike them down ending the battle. My Gallade knelt down and kissed the Garvevior’s hand making the crowd cheer louder. 

“Geez. Are all our Pokemon gonna fall in love with each other?” ‘Eros’ teased.

“Better than having them hate each other.” I walked to Jesse and Trip with ‘Eros’ following. “Both of your Pokemon are strong and they have such grace that should be in a contest battle.” I motioned for ‘Eros’ to stand next to us as I pulled out my own phone. “After Battle Selfie!” Jesse and ‘Eros’ were standing above Trip and I as I took a nice photo. Then turned to the Pokemon and yelled “Photo Time!” Serperior had his head held high, Gourgeist was floating above him, Gallade and Gardevoir standing side by side. Once over I waved at the crowd once more, then we returned our Pokemon before walked back to the lobby.

“B-before we leave can I ask of something?” Trip asked shyly.

“Sure.”

He held out his camera. “Can I take photos of you two?” I nodded and pulled ‘Eros’ close. Trip took photos of us both, then of me and Jesse, the Jesse grabbed the camera and took some of us alone with Trip or us three together. We looked at the photos before handing them back. “Give me your phone Trip.” He handed it to me and I added my number to the Xtransceiver before handing it back. “Whenever you need advice or so, give me a call and I’ll be glad to help.” He lit up and smiled before waving at us and walking away.

“Don’t you normally give your number to your friends?” Jesse asked.

“He seemed like a decent kid. His Pokemon seemed strong and had some grace, which is more than many I’ve fought. I don’t mind.” 

She shook her head in amusement before announcing she was going to find her partners. “Good luck you two. Not like you need it.” She waved and walked away.

“Eros!” We turned to see Phichit running over with Chris in tow. “It’s getting late. We should head back to the Pokemon Center.”

He nodded before turning to me. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the Semi-final?” I nodded and he walked away with his overly excited friend.

“So how was that date with Eros?” Chris teased.

I grabbed his arm and shook him. “He remembers me! He totally remembers me!”

“Calm down. What happened?” Christ said before removing himself from me and we begun walking to our hotel rooms.

“He said a guy inspired him when he was young to become a trainer and coordinator. Unless he met another guy like that, it has to be me!” I looked at him with excited eyes. “We grabbed some lunch at that Cafe we passed this morning and then went to the park for a bit. Hades was…different today as well.” I said softly.

“Different? How?”

“He’s falling in love with Yuuri’s Absol.” I smiled fondly at the memory. “He shared his food with her and gave the little girl a rose.”

Chris smiled and patted my back. “Even the stoic types fall in love with the right one.’” He laughed and then turned serious. “Does he know you know about him?”

“No. I’ll probably tell him tomorrow after the tournament. It’s been a long time that I had this much fun battling and I don’t want this to ruin it.” My friend nodded and we continued our way silently stopping by some stores before heading to the hotel. He waved at me once we hit his floor and walked away while I continued my way to where I was staying. I release my Gallade and Houndoom who were both looking around. I petted both of them when I noticed both of them were upset. “Tomorrow we’ll see them again I promise.” They nodded. “I’m proud of you two for defending the girls, so here.” I handed them both their favorite poffins from a Pokemon bakery. They ate them while I showered and once finished I returned them to their pokeballs before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking huh? I decided on making Team Rocket good because I always thought of them as misguided and never truly evil...Trip well he reminds me of a lowkey fanboy who we all know loves taking photos. The Xtransceiver was introduced on B&W so I decided to put them my own Pokedex...***Iphone like Pokedex with a Xtransceiver and shall I put Instagram in this or create my own type of social media? Phichit is still a selfie lover and so is Viktor!*** Who should be the bad guys? Which evil organization will be the one to cause chaos? or shall I merge some together to create a bigger threat?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have college and work to deal with so yeah it's a pain. Let's continue!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is the scale rank for Gym leaders to Champion.
> 
> Gym Leader or Trial Leader, Elite Four, Champion...then the Worldwide Elite Four and Worldwide Champion.
> 
> To become the Worldwide Elite Four and Champion, All leaders come together to chose who shall represent, if anyone there are more than one nominated, each nominee will do a Battle Royal (Everyone against each other) and last one standing wins.
> 
> Btw yes...Fire Pledge is unable to be taught to Ninetales and Houndoom, but they deserve this move.

Viktor’s POV

I woke up with more motivation than usual knowing that I get to see Yuuri’s face once again. I readied myself with a simple white V-neck, black jeans, and white converse when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see not Chris, but shockingly it was Yuuri who leaning against the door with a picnic looking basket. “Eros? How did you know where I was staying?” I asked.

“Phichit has Chris’s number so I asked him where you were staying and decided to meet you here.” I noticed he had a light blush when he said that. “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a quick breakfast out near the park before our first match of the day?”

My eyes lit up at the request. “Of course. Mind if we allow our Pokemon to join?” He nodded. “Then lead the way.” I grabbed my things quickly and placed my expensive sunglasses on and followed Yuuri. While he led I took the chance to actually look at him and noticed that he had a nice lean body. Yuuri was wearing simple clothes too but his consisted of a black V-neck, red jeans, a black fingerless glove on his right hand and black vans. I blushed and looked up before he had the chance to notice that I was staring and decided to walk beside him.

“Let’s stop here.” He said as he begun setting it near a shaded area and I decided to help him. Once settled, he pulled out seven balls. “Come on out everyone!” 

“Wow.” My eyes widened at his variety of Pokemon and walked up to them waving. “Hello. My name is Viktor and it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I turned to Yuuri and smiled. “My turn” Come on out my lovelies!” Selene stared at Yuuri before flickering her tails and looking at me with happiness in her eyes. I gave her a signal to remain silent before turning to Yuuri. “How about some introductions?”

He had a Primarina, Skarmory, his Gardevoir I met, an Aurorus, Ninetales, his Absol, and a Zorua. He pointed to each and begun their names starting from the Primarina. “Sapphire, Silver, Aphrodite, Aquamarine or Aqua for short, Ra, Ruby and Shadow.” The ones I didn’t know nodded and then he turned to me. “Now yours?”

I looked at my team and smiled. I had a Primarina of my own, Tyrantrum, Gallade, Houndoom, Roserade, my Alolan Ninetales, and Lucario. Starting from my Primarina I begun their names, “Aria, Set, Eros, Hades, Flora, Selene and Ares.” 

His and my Primarina gasped and scurried to each other talking in their own language and laughing like they been best friends forever, Gallade took Gardevoir’s hand and kissed it like the other day leaving her blushing, the two giant Dino Pokemons laid down near the tree watching us all, Roserade was speaking while Skarmory listened, Selene was chatting with Absol, Houndoom and Ra sat beside us, watching the girls fondly, Lucario laid down in a tree branch with his eyes closed, but where was the Zorua?

“Shadow!” Yuuri’s voice brought me back and I turned to the direction he was facing to see the Zorua chasing a wild Zigzagoon towards the city. His Pokemon all became alert, but it was Ninetales who jumped to his paws and chase the little fox, grabbing him by the scruff. Absol ran to them as they returned to the group and both Ruby and Ra growled at the Zorua who whined in return. After a brief lecture Ruby laid down and Shadow snuggled against her with the male Ninetales standing stiffly over them.

I turned to my Houndoom who had a heartbroken look in his eyes before returning to his stoic demeanor. I scratched his head and turned to Yuuri and asked a bit loudly. “Hey are they mates?” 

They all turned to him as he shook his head. “Shadow was an abandoned egg that I found last year. Ra and Ruby act as his parents, but they aren’t mates. They do act like it, but they think of each other as siblings.” The two parent figures looked up and nodded in confirmation. I quickly glanced at my Houndoom and noticed Hades eyes lit up at the news.

I smiled and clapped my hands. “Well then, let’s eat before our next battle shall we?” We poured their food and sat down. “Who should we use today?” I asked before turning to Yuuri.

He hummed and then looked at the parental figures. “Will you allow Shadow to fight in this next round?” They looked at each other before looking at the Zorua who was beaming, before nodding slowly. 

I turned to my Lucario.“Ares, I want you for the next round.” I turned to his Ra and Ruby. “Don’t worry, He’s one of my best fighters so he’ll keep Shadow safe.” I reached out a hand to the father figure. “I promise he’ll be safe.” I received a lick on my palm before we all returned to the delicious spread of food.

I got a video-call and when I answered I saw Chris waving through the camera. “What’s up Chris?”

“It’s time for the competition. So end the date and get your asses over here!” He chided us jokingly. I turned to Yuuri who was blushing furiously and heard our Pokemon softly laughing.

“We’ll end this date, but resuming it after we kick both your asses Chrisy-boy.” I winked and ended the call and turned my attention to the stunned boy. “I do enjoy hanging out with you, so let’s resume this after we win shall we?” He nodded and we returned our Pokemon, then made our way to the tournament grounds.

We made our way to the battlegrounds and I noticed the crowd was twice as large as yesterday. “Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Tag Team Tournament!” The announcer said as the crowd went wild. These four teams are matched up and will be battling soon!” I saw that Chris and Phichit were going to battle a duo before us so we walked to the lobby to chill for a while. We watched our friends battle with their Lopunny and Seviper when I heard a small laugh.

“He’s getting stronger.” I turned to my partner who was smiling at his friend. “His Lopunny battled with my Zorua when we first met a few days ago and I can see some improvement on his battling style.”

“You two just met?” He nodded. “But the way both of you act is like me and Chris, and we’ve known each other since I was 16.”

He shrugged. “He’s got that affect on you.” Both our friends won with minimum damage and walked off the grounds. Once they won, we decided to walk to the field to meet them halfway and Yuuri high fives his friend before smirking. “So i’ll get to kick your ass in front of the crowd like I said.” His friend punch his shoulder and walked off with Chris who was giving me this ‘Tell him’ look. I shook my head and grabbed Yuuri’s arm leading him forward.

“Ready for our last Semi-final battle before the finale!” The announcer yelled with such enthusiasm. The crowd cheered as he continued. “On the right is Misty and Iris! While on the left is your Champion Viktor and Eros!” The crowd once again went wild as we face the two ladies.

“Dragonite/Gyarados!” The two girls yelled out.

“Ares/Shadow!” Lucario basically looked like he teleported in the field and Zorua came out like the energetic ball of fluff he is.

Misty looked directly at me and the air around us tensed. “I’ll win here and show everyone that showcasing beauty in BATTLES is pointless.”

I placed my hands on my hips and lifted my head to look down on her. “How can someone with an awful temper and awful sense of style even showcase beauty to begin with?” The crowd became silent as they heard us throwing insults.

“Viktor.” I turned to Yuuri who looked shocked. I gave him a look that we would talk about it later.

“You know what, I don’t need beauty and grace. I can beat you with strength just like what battles are meant for.” Misty was not happy and I inwardly smirked at how much I can piss her off. 

I shrugged. “You show strength and you’re just a gym leader. I show beauty in both Coordinating and battles, yet I’m the Worldwide Champion? Think about it sweetie. You are nothing compared to me.”

“L-let’s begin the battle?” The announcer said unsurely.

“Flamethrower!” Both of the girls yelled.

“Dragon Pulse!” I retaliated. My Lucario managed to stop the combine attack.

“Fine then. Gyarados use Hyper Beam!” The Hyper beam was shot not towards my Pokemon but to the little fox.

“Shadow use dig!” He scurried under the ground managing to dodge it.

‘Don’t let him escape! Use Thunder Punch Dragonite!” He hit the ground and out shot the little fox hitting the ground hard. “Shadow!” The Zorua struggled to his feet, but still determined to fight. 

Lucario attention turned to the hurt pup when suddenly, “Flamethrower!” Misty’s command shot through and hit directly at the distracted Lucario who hit the ground beside the fox but quickly recovering.

I sighed and looked at Ares who gave me a steady gaze back. “Use close combat.” My command was quiet and he smirked. Ares swift made his way to the Gyarados and launched an attack, but while he attacked, we didn’t see the Dragonite who suddenly appeared behind Ares. 

“Use Thunder Punch once more!” The dragon was about to strike Lucario when a black shadow appeared over us. We looked to see the field covered in black mist and saw what seemed to be the Legendary Darkrai.

“What’s going on?” Misty said shocked. 

I was about to command Ares to attack when I felt a hand gently holding mine and looked to see Yuuri with a proud smile. “Now’s your chance. Strike the Gyarados down first.”

I rose an eyebrow, but nodded and turned to Lucario. “Dragon Pulse to Gyarados!” He nodded and using his speed managing to get under the distracted Gyros and launched a full -scale attack making it unable to battle.

“What!” Misty yelled as I smiled at Yuuri who smirked. “What the hell was that!”

The shadow faded away leaving a proud Zorua standing beside a slightly stunned Ares. “That happened to be his special ability. Illusion.” He turned to Ares and Zorua. “Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse combo!” They nodded and both launched an attack that combined into this night colored beam to the Dragonite who was unable to battle.

I looked at Misty and smiled innocently. “Graceless, AND weak? How embarrassing.” The girl was red and walked away with the other one in tow. I turned to Yuuri who was looking at me. “What?”

“Nothing. Let’s just get ready for the last round.” He walked off leaving me to catch up to him. “How about we make a combo and use Ra and Selene for the last round?”

“Umm sure?” I followed him to a large empty room in the building, he released his Pokemon and I did as well. 

He turned to the Pokemon and motioned his Shadow to him. The fox confused did as he told and jumped into his arms. “Hey everyone! Shadow was able to perform his ability for the first time!” The Pokemon of his cheered and mine nodded since they really didn’t know him. Ra and Ruby ran to him as Yuuri put him down and covered him in licks of happiness. After their praises, the Zorua walked away from them and nervously to my Lucario who was looking at him neutrally. After a few moments of silence between the two, Ares gave him a nod of approval which led to the Zorua to jump into his arms happily.

“Seems like your Zorua admires my Lucario.”

“Yeah.” 

I turned to see that he still hasn’t looked at me. “Eros?”

“Beauty and strength coincide with each other. Strength is nothing without beauty, and beauty is nothing without strength. Put them together and it’s an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.” He finally looked at me, but his eyes shone disappointment. “I look up to you Viktor, but to see you put someone down like that and mock their skills is just wrong.” 

I don’t know why, but I felt my heart shatter a bit. “I-I’m sorry.” Everyone got quiet, especially my own Pokemon who knew that I would never apologize. “When I first battled her during my time in Kanto, I watched her water show which was lovely, but when battling it seemed lackluster. Me and Selene tried making it more enjoyable and battled in our own flashy way, which she disapproved saying it was a battle not a contest. I won either way and when we met again was when I became Kanto’s champion that year, we argued about what a battle should be, which ended up having us disagreeing even more and she said I didn’t deserve the title. Then when the Champions, Elites, Gym Leaders and Trial Leaders met to choose who will become the Worldwide Champion and Elites, she argued saying I shouldn’t even be there, that I wasn’t dedicated enough to be the Champion.” I looked down. “I tried to make amends that day, I really did but she wouldn’t listen so now we’re kinda…here.”

Yuuri sighed and gently grabbed my arm. “While I may not be a Champion or Elite, I understand. I had coordinators and trainers who would put down my style just because I didn’t have my heart set on one.” He looked at me and his gaze softened. “When they said those things, I thought of how much you achieved doing both and ignored them.” My eyes widened at what he said. “Maybe you should just ignore them yourself? I mean look at you. You’re the number one Top Coordinator as well as the Worldwide Champion. Your style has gotten you through so much and yet you were hurt by what one person said?”

“I-I never thought of it that way.”

“Just be yourself Viktor. If they don’t like you, then thats them.” He turned back to our teams and clapped his hands together. “Alright. Ra and Selene, we will be using you for our final battle against Chris and Phichit.” They nodded and we both returned everyone before walking back in time for our battle.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around for a hug. He stiffened before hugging me back. “Eros. I’m sorry for mocking another trainer in front of an audience. I completely forgot and I promise to be the one you look up to.”

“I don’t want that side of you Viktor. The only way for me to accept your apology is if you promise to be yourself from now on when you see me.” I tightened my hold before releasing him and continuing our way to the stadium. 

“Time for our final round!” The announcer begins we made our way to our spot. “On the left is Chris and Phichit! On the right is Eros and Viktor!” I smiled but couldn’t give the crowd my usual wink due to my shame from the last battle.

“Viktor?” I turned my attention to Yuuri who was giving me a gentle smile. “Forget about what happened in the last battle. This time let’s have fun okay?” I smiled at him and nodded.

“Whirlipede/Dragalge!” It was a dragon/grass combo.

“Its been a while since I battled him.” I smiled at Chris who smiled back. I turned to Yuuri and gave him wink. “Let’s show them what we can do.” He smiled gently and nodded.

“Ra/Selene! Spotlight!” The Ninetales duo stood side by side, graceful and proud. 

“Incredible! This is the first ever Ninetales duet we’ve ever seen! How will this fire and ice combo show their strength here in battle!” The announcer seemed excited and the crowd went wild.

“Oh come on Viktor! Always outshining us don’t you?” Chris teasingly yelled.

“Not just me this time.” I winked at Yuuri who rolled his eyes playfully.

“Let the final battle begin!”

“Dragalge use Thunderbolt!” Chris’s Pokemon directly aimed for Selene, but ended up hitting the male Ninetales who took the blow.

“What?” I turned to Yuuri who shrugged, then I turned to my best friend who was currently smirking at what Phichit was whispering to him.

“Hydro Pump/Venoshock!” The two Pokemon’s attacks merged into one, but before either one of us called a move, Ra jumped into the attack blocking it from hitting Selene and crashing into the wall next to us.

“Ra!” Yuuri turned to his Pokemon. “Ra are you okay?” The male slowly stood up, and nodded his head. He turned to me worriedly. “I don’t understand why he’s acting independently.”

“Ra is the one with major weaknesses against them, yet he’s taking the blow?” I was confused for a moment before shaking my head. “Selene use Blizzard!” Selene’s eyes flashed before summoning a harsh storm. We shielded our faces as she continued her storm, then Ra melted the snow from his fur as it landed on him.

“Twister!” The blizzard shifted a different direction as a twister appeared on the field. Selene was hit by the twister, while not damaging by type, she hit the wall hard.

“Selene!” I turned to her as she stood up shaking her fur. “ Use Moonblast!” As she prepared her attack, Whirlipede appeared behind her.

“Whirlipede use Pin missile!” He launched some at her and once again, Ra took the damage. Selene launched the attack at Dragalge and hitting him directly, damaging him greatly.

“Incredible! Both Chris and Phichit are continuously aiming their attacks directly at Viktor’s Pokemon knowingly Eros’s own will take the attack for her!” The crowd was in awe at their strategy.

“Aiming for Selene? That’s it!” Yuuri turned to me. “What’s her attacks?”

“Moonblast, Aurora Beam, Safeguard and Blizzard.”

He nodded and turned to my little girl. “Selene use Safeguard!” Her eyes shone in confusion, but let out a beautiful safeguard around her. Yuuri then turned to Ra. “Use Fire Pledge around her!” He hesitated but slammed his paws and pillars formed around her. Even though her safeguard was keeping the flames away, it was starting to fade away and she looked at Yuuri with sight panic.

His face remained neutral. “Ra your own attack will hurt Selene if you don’t listen to me.” His Ninetales turned and bared his fangs at him making everyone gasp, but he shrugged nonchalant. “Use Iron Tail.” The Ninetales ran toward Selene and slammed all nine of his tales at each pillar which resulted in the flames to scattered around like a waves of flame. 

“I’ve never seen this before! He turned his pillars of fire into a wave of flames!” The announcer yelled as everyone started shouting at the dangerous strategy.

“Eros!” 

He looked at me with little to no expression in his eyes and turned back to Selene who was looking at us expectantly. “Selene! Jump high and use Moonblast!” She ended her safeguard and jumped into the air before the flames hit her to form a moon which silhouetted her figure.

“Hydropump!” Chris yelled out as the wave of fire was about to hit them.

“Sorry! Ra use Iron Tail!.” The male spun into the Hydro Pump cutting the attack and letting the flames hit both the Dragalge and Whirlipede. 

“Selene Now!” I shouted as Selene spread her beautiful tails in a fierce motion and launched the attack down towards the dazed Pokemon knocking them both out.

The crowd was stunned before erupting in applause. Chris and Phichit returned their Pokemon before waving at the crowd and walking towards the center. I walked with Yuuri, who looked relived, towards the center as well to meet our two friends. Both our Ninetales came walking side by side as Yuuri knelt down and gently hugged Selene. “I’m sorry. I know I was putting you in danger, and I feel awful for that.” He pulled away and looked at her. “Will you forgive me?” She licked his cheek and Yuuri let go only to see Ra watching him with a furious glint in his eye. “”I’m sorry Ra, but I had faith that you could pull it off.” He looked at his master before shaking his fur and giving a low purr of acceptance. 

“That was scary and amazing Eros!” Phichit jumped into Yuuri’s arms in a friendly hug, which he returned.

Chris wrapped an arm around my shoulders before turning to my partner. “That was exhilarating. We should tag battle again sometime.”

Before we could say something, the announcer came down with two ribbons . “The winners of this Tag Team Tournament is none other than Viktor Nikiforov and Eros!” The crowd applauded, showering us with stuffed animals and roses. “As winners, You two will receive these two ribbons!”

I looked at it and smiled, grabbing them both and I turned to Yuuri, who was standing next to me. “Hey they have a fire and ice pattern on them! They remind me of us.” He grabbed the ice designed Ribbon and smiled at me.

As the tournament ended with the crowd cheering, we all walked outside and our friends walks away leaving us alone. We decided to go back to the park, but instead of releasing the Pokemon, Yuuri looked at me. “I’m sorry. For putting Selene in danger.”

I stared at him before smiling softly. “It’s fine. Yeah I was afraid, but I trusted you to make the right call. By the way, what was that move combination?”

“Hm? Oh that’s a move we called Wave of Flames.”

“Do you mind telling me more about it?” I asked a bit intrigued.

He took a deep breath before he begun speaking. “We were on our way to Indigo League a month after Shadow hatched when we were suddenly attacked by a giant swarm of Beedrill and Vespiquen. They attacked us and even though my teams held off most of them, one managed to hit Shadow who was deeply injured. Ra saw him and lost control, that’s when he learned Fire Pledge. That move is impossible to learn for many fire types, and once they erupted, Ra hit them with Iron Tail, which created that wave. Aqua kept it from hitting us by using Psychic, and that move managed to knock out all the bug Pokemon. I recalled them quickly except for Silver and Shadow, who looked like he was in too much pain, and flew to a nearby Pokemon Center. After that day, we tried multiple times to try out the move, yet even though we could pull it off, the move was too dangerous and we decided to quit with it.”

“Wow.” I stared at Yuuri who was looking down. After a few moment I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t give up on it. It was a powerful move that not even my Hades could do. I really do believe you could pull it off.” The last part I whispered out hoping he didn’t hear.

We stayed quiet once again when Yuuri got up and looked to the setting sun. “It’s…getting late. I should tend to my Pokemon before our gym battle and contest in a few days.”

“Your in the Hearthrome Contest?” He nodded. “Oh.”

His red eyes filled with confusion. “Why?”

“I’m the special guest in the Hearthrome Contest this year.” His eyes widened. “Yeah I forgot to mention that.”

Yuuri returned his gaze to the setting sun and then turned to me with a hand reached towards me. “Give me you phone.”

“Sure?” He messed with it for a bit before handing it back. “I gave you my number if you want to contact me.” He begun walking away, before turning his head once more to me. “I’ve had fun. Hopefully we’ll see each other at the contest.” He gave me a backhand wave before walking away leaving me alone watching him.

After he left, I released my team who all looked around I’m guessing for Yuuri’s team. “They already left.” They looked upset before I gave them a small smile. “We only known each other for less than two days and yet all of you already miss them.” I turned to them all after I handed them a treat. “Thank you all and don’t worry, Yuuri’s is still going to be here, but we’ll see each other at the contest hopefully.” They all gave a nod before I recalled them all except for Selene. “Let’s go girl.” We made our way to the hotel when we ran into Phichit and Chris. “Oh hey guys. What’s up?”

“Are you ever going to tell him?” I was shocked at what Phichit said and turned to Chris who gave me a look before the younger male continued. “I’ve known about this since yesterday when Christ told me and I think you should just up and tell him. Yuuri believes you don’t remember him.”

Selene gave them a sigh and an eye-rollroll. “Selene! Even you!” I joked a bit.

“She remembers?” Christ asked.

“Yeah. When we gave our introductions this morning, she recognized him immediately, but I didn’t want him to know about us just yet.”

Phichit shook his head and sighed. “We’ll be going to the gym tomorrow and soon after we’re going to train for the upcoming contest. Yuuri told me last night that after the tournament, he’s going to focus on the gym battle and contest.”

“Yeah I’m hosting the contest.”

“Then tell him after.” 

I looked at Selene who gave me a nod before turning to everyone else. “Fine. After the Hearthrome Contest, I’ll make sure to tell him the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to anyone that likes Misty! I just thought that if anyone was going to dislike Viktor, it's going to be her. I do like her and if anyone wants, I could make them become friendly rivals, friends, or keep them like this. 
> 
> I chose Team Rocket as the major villain team for upcoming chapters! 
> 
> I'll be bringing in some other Yoi Characters soon as well as some of my favorite Pokemon people!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Sorry If I haven't updated in a while.....College and a full-time job can take up your time....Anyways! Back to Yuuri's POV!!! We are going to have new traveling companions in this chapter.....BTW heads up....We are going to have some slightly offensive moments in here....I'm sorry if I upset you....
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Yuri on Ice or Pokemon!!!

Yuuri’s POV 

I returned to my shared room with Phichit only to realize he still wasn’t here and I released Ruby who was staring intently at me. “Okay so we didn’t hang out after the tournament. I’m sorry Ruby.” She huffed before jumping on top of my bed and laid down. I sat down next to her gently rubbing her horn. “Anyways I think we should go to the Hearthrome Gym tomorrow to get that out of the way okay?” She nodded. “Okay. I looked into the gym leader and she deals mainly with ghost types. I wanted you to handle the gym battle, but I don’t know since you are going to be in the contest in a few days?” She whined and nodded her head. “Well. If your sure you can handle both then I’ll allow you, but after the gym battle tomorrow, we’re going to take the rest of the day off from practice so we can make sure you’re well rested. Okay my little princess?” I gave her a kiss on her forehead before standing back up and getting ready for bed. Once I finished, I texted Phichit of what we should do tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke with someone nudging me. It was Phichit who had a huge smile. “Ready for your battle Yuuri?” I nodded and readied myself. Once I had my contacts on and slicked my hair back, I fed Ruby an Oran berry before recalling her back into her Pokeball and begun walking with Phichit to a nearby cafe. We each order a muffin and coffee before sitting in a nearby booth waiting for our order. “So Eros.” I’m glad he remembered my Pseudo name. “Who do you plan on using today?”

“I’m mainly relying on Ruby today, but I’m going to add Shadow and Aphrodite if anything happens to her.” He rose an eyebrow then nodded, soon our orders appeared and we finished them off before exiting the cafe to the Heartland Gym. 

Once we arrived we met with Fantina, the gym leader. “Bonjour formateurs”

“Bonjour Madame. Serait-ce trop demander une bataille de gym sur cette belle journée?” 

“My my young man. I didn’t know you knew how to speak French?” Fontana looked genuinely surprised along with Phichit.

“I traveled to the Kalos Region last year and I ran into a guy who I traveled with until he was called back to the Alolan Region. He was the one to teach me French and other languages.”

“Assez impressionnant. What are your names?”

“My name is Eros and this is Phichit.” I motioned to my friend who waved at her.

“Quite. Then to your question Eros, I shall battle you.” We walked inside her gym and stood in our places.

“This is a three on three battle, and only the trainer is allowed to substitute.” The man standing in the middle said. “And begin!”

“Gengar/Ruby!” 

“Let’s see how well you battle child. Gengar use hypnosis!” The ghost Pokemon unleashed the attack on her, but it didn’t faze her. “Oh I have forgotten!”

“Psychic moves have no effect on dark types. Ruby use Shadow Claw!” Using her speed, she managed to get behind the ghost type and launched many attacks on her leaving it critically damaged. “Quickly use Dark Pulse!” Before it had a chance to stand, Ruby struck it with a high move ending it quickly.

“Magnifique! Now then come on out my Mismagius!” She let out the purple Ghost Pokemon. “Will you be switching out?”

I turned to Ruby who shook her head. “Nope.”

“Fine. Mismagius use Dark Pulse!”

“Dodge!” Ruby ran towards the attacked and spinning out of the way fluently.

“Magical Leaf!” 

“Ruby counter it with Dark Pulse!” The two attacks collided with Ruby’s attack passing and hitting the Mismagius.”

“Are you okay?” The ghost rose up. “Good then use Magical Leaf again!”

“Use your Thunderbolt Whip!” Ruby nodded and let out a thunderbolt like in her contest version but begun whipping it at the ghost Pokemon’s attack blocking it.”

“Absolutely stunning and quite unique!”

“Thanks Madam. Ruby lets end this. Use your Shadow Claw!” Her claws extended menacingly and landed a full scale attack on the Mismagius making it unable to battle.

“Incroyable!” She said as she recalled her Pokemon. “Your Absol shows beauty in her battling and is quite powerful as well!” 

“Merci.” 

Fantina placed her hands on her hips and smiled softy. “There’s no point in continuing, I sense your Absol’s strength and I believe my last Pokemon wouldn’t stand a chance.” She made her way across the field and handed me a badge. “This here is the Relic Badge. Proof that you beat me.”

I smiled and showed Ruby. “Look girl. Our sixth Gym Badge!” She gave a low purr and head butted me. I laughed and kissed her forehead before facing Phichit. “Will you be battling her?”

He shook his head and turned to Fantina. “Madam if you don’t mind…May I battle you after the contest in a few days?”

“Of course mon cher garçon! But may I ask why?”

“Eros is competing and I want to get some extra practice before I challenge you.”

Her eyes widened and turned to me. “You are participating in the contest?” I nodded. “What a coincidence! I am one of the judges!”

I rose an eyebrow. “What about Viktor?”

“Him? Oh he’s a special guest judge I invited! I judge the Hearthrome Contest every year, and I heard Viktor was traveling in Sinnoh this year, so I invited him.”

Phichit elbowed me playfully. “Looks like your boyfriend is gonna judge you.”

“Oh?” Fantina had a teasing smile. “Boyfriend?”

“No no! That’s not he meant!” I franticly waved my hands in front of me.

“What a shame. Anyways! I’ll be ready the day after the contest. Oui?” 

Phichit nodded. “That’s fine.”

Fantina turned to me. “I expect great things from you Eros!”

I nodded. “Jusqu'alors. Au Revoir.” I walked out the door with Phichit in tow.

“I can’t believe I finally got to see ‘Eros’ battle a gym leader in person!” He was jumping up and down making me laugh and Ruby look at me in amusement.

“Calm down Phichit. It was just a battle.”

“Dude I’ve admired you for years and you tell me to calm down! No way!”

I shook my head in amusement and we walked to the park. Once we arrive, both of us released our Pokemon. Shadow was looking around before walking up to me whining. “I’m sorry Shadow. Viktor and his team aren’t with us.” He whined and walked back with his other slightly disappointed mates. “Guys its fine. We’ll see him again okay?” They nodded and once everything settled, both teams either slept, chatted or watched as Shadow chased a Butterfree, I was about to ask Phichit if we should go get some dinner since it was close to sunset, when suddenly an explosion came from in the city. Both Phichit and I looked at each other before nodding, quickly returned everyone in their Pokeball other than Silver and climbed on his back. He flew us straight to the area of the explosion where we saw a group of similar clothed people with seven Mightyenas, surrounding three kids, one holding an injured cub, with three exhausted looking Pokemon.

“Had enough kids?” One of the men said as their Mightyenas approached them menacingly. The Pokemon defending them, a Noivern, Altaria and Hakamo-o, growled still trying their best to defend the three boys.

Out of reflex I jump from Silver’s back and landed in front of the tired Pokemon. “Leave them alone.” I demanded as I stretched my hands out in front.

“Look here boys! Its that Eros fellow.” One mocked as the other laughed. “Just a fucking faggot who prances around the stage like that other queer Viktor.”

Normally this doesn’t get to me, but mentioning Viktor just set me off. My eye twitched and I let out Ra as well as Aphrodite. They looked around and growled when they noticed the situation. 

“Use Shadow Ball!” All the Mightyena launched multiple attacks all at once.

“Aphrodite use Magical Leaf!” She let out multicolored leaves at the attacks blocking them all. “Ra us Will-o-wisp!” Ra spread his tail and at the tips each had a small flame and he let them loose at the opponents, hitting a few while some managed to dodge.

“Thunder/Fire/Poison/Ice Fang!” All seven Mightyena’s came at Ra with ready to attack when that Noivern stepped in front weakly.

The bat managed to stop their mass attack using protect before falling to the ground, and the one i’m guessing is his trainer ran to him. “Noivern!” The bat weakly responded before fainting.

“Shit. Let’s end this! Ra use Fire Pledge!” He launched the attack around us before turning to me with determined eyes. 

“What an idiot! He surrounded them with no escape! Mightyena get ready to use Dark Pulse.” The Mightyena readied themselves when I turned to Ra and nodded. His tail glowed and he attacked the pillars with Iron Tail recreating the Wave of Flames move. In that time I released Aqua and quickly commanded Psychic on us, which raised us up in time from the dangerous flames.

“Fuck.” One of the guys shouted as the Mightyena’s were struck down but only some were managing to get up. “You worthless Pokemon get up and attack once more!”

I turned to Aphrodite and called out, “Dazzling Gleam!” From where she was floating, she unleashed a powerful amount of stars at the Mightyena’s striking the rest.

“No!” The one that made fun of me glared daggers at me and pointed. “You win this round you gay piece of shit, but next time will be much different. Team Rocket will NOT lose to faggots like you!”

The recalled their Pokemon and ran off as I looked up at the sky where Silver was circling. “Phichit follow them and make sure they leave!” He nodded and Silver took off as I returned Aqua back to her ball, turned to the three boys and their three wounded Pokemon. “Recall them and let’s get them to the Pokemon Center immediately. It’s only a few blocks from here.” They nodded, returned their Pokemon other than the tiny bear and followed me to the nearby center, Ra ran behind us and Aphrodite ahead of us incase of another attack..

After they left their Pokemon with Nurse Joy, and I praised my two Pokemon before returning them as well, we sat in the lobby when the one who had neck length brown hair and brown eyes turned to me. “Thank you so much for helping us back there. We were in a tight spot.”

I nodded. “Glad to have helped. Anyways, who are you three if you don’t mind me asking?”

The one who spoke to me introduced them. “My name is Leo, and he’s Kenjirou but likes to be called Minami, “He pointed to one with blonde hair, a small streak of red in his bangs, and brown eyes. “The one beside him is Guang Hong.” The other one had lighter brown hair slightly shorted then Leo’s and reddish-brown eyes.

“Nice to meet you all. My name is—“

“Eros.”

I turned to the blonde with a confused look. “Huh?”

He looked like he was blushing lightly. “Your name is Eros. A Coordinator and Trainer who uses beauty and grace in every battle and performance.”

I smiled. “I’m guessing your a fan of mine?”

“A fan? More like a fanboy. He watches every one of your performances on TV during your contests.” Leo said with a teasing tone.

I gave a small laugh before nudging Minami gently with my shoulder. “It’s nice to meet a fan of my contest style.”

He blushed harder before turning to me. “We actually saw your Tag Team tournament with the Champion. You two were amazing together and completely in sync, but that last move, was that the same one you used on Team Rocket?”

“Ah yeah actually. It still needs a lot of work, but one day we’ll have it down.”

“It was scary.” Guang Hong said shyly and we all turned to him. “But it was something nobody has ever seen. You placed the Champion’s main Pokemon in danger and he seemed to have trusted you even though it was dangerous for an ice type like his Ninetales.

“Viktor wasn’t mad, although Ra was beyond pissed since I made him put someone in danger, but it triggered a protective instinct in him that powers that move. I don’t know Selene as much, but I believed that she could keep herself safe from that attack and together they pulled it off.” I sighed before running a hand through my hair. “I’m glad it worked out in the end. The Champion said he hoped to meet me once again at the contest in a few days.”

“I knew it.” I turned to Minami, whose eyes was shining. “So you are entering!”

“Yup. This will be my fifth ribbon.”

Minami pouted and turned to his travel mates “Guess I won’t be winning a ribbon this time.”

“Oh.” I looked at them all. “Are all of you Coordinators?”

Guang Hong shook his head. “Leo is a trainer and I want to be a Pokemon Breeder. They both met me in the Hoenn Region a few years ago and I been traveling with them since.”

“Eros!” We all turned to see Phichit running inside with Silver waddling in tow. “They left the city so we’ll be fine.” 

“Thank you Phichit and thank you Silver.” My Skarmory scurried to where we were sitting and laid his metal head on my lap. I scratched his neck and turned to the three. “I never got to ask. What happened that made that Team Rocket attack you?”

“Those two wanted to practice for their upcoming gym battle and contest so we went to the park for a couple hours. I had my recently hatched pokemons with me at the time when my Snufful ran off.” Guang Hong began. “They stopped practice for a bit to help me search for him and we found him being held down by one of their Mightyena.”

“That’s awful.” Phichit said softly. I nodded and Silver whined in agreement.

“Noivern managed to get him away from them, but he had sustained major injuries as you can see.” Guang Hong motioned to the Emergency Room which held his Snufful. “I feel like its my for not keeping an eye on him that we are in this mess.” H said softly.

Leo wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “It’s fine Guang Hong. It wasn’t your fault and you can’t possibly keep an eye on all four of your hatchlings all the time.”

“Four hatchings?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah. We usually spend a few days at every Pokemon Nursery we run into so Guang Hong can learn more about breeding, and the last visit he was checking on the eggs for an elderly couple when four of the eggs hatched. Turns out they were four bear cub Pokemon who all imprinted on him.” Minami continued, “The couple asked Guang Hong to take them with him and he agreed.”

“How sweet of you.” I said with a smile. 

“Um. Excuse me?” We all turned to see Nurse Joy with a bright smile. “All your Pokemon are fine and your Snufful is making a full recovery.” 

We all gave a relieved sigh before Guang Hong stood up and gave a small bow. “Thank you Nurse joy for everything.” 

“No problem. Let me grab their Pokeballs and you all can continue on your day.” The three nodded before she walked away.

“Let’s grab a bite to eat shall we?” I offered as they all looked to me in shock.

“A-are you sure? We aren’t holding you up are we?” Minami stuttered out.

I shook my head. “I had a Gym Battle this morning and all afternoon we been out resting for the contest.”

“Then if its alright with you, can we try that one restaurant in the town square? I’ve been wanting to try it.” Guang Hong asked shyly.

“You mean the one by the shopping center?” Phichit asked. When the shorter one nodded, his eyes lit up before turning to me “That’s the restaurant Chris mentioned! He said it was amazing!”

I laughed softly. “Then let’s go.” Once the boys received their Pokemon, I returned Skarmory after handing him a Poffin, covered my face with my hoodie, and we made our way through the busy city.

“Eros look!” I turned to Phichit who was pointing ahead and saw Viktor with Chris signing some autographs. I shrugged before we walked passed them without giving them a second glance. A fews seconds later I felt my phone vibrate and saw a message from an unknown number.

xxx-xxx-xxxx: Were you purposely ignoring me?  
xxx-xxx-xxxx: If I did something wrong I’m sorry.  
xxx-xxx-xxxx: This is Viktor if you were wondering.

I looked up and turned to see Viktor and Chris looking straight at us. I sighed before replying.

Me: No. I just didn’t want to interrupt.

xxx-xxx-xxxx: Well. Do you want to join us? Chris and I are figuring out where to have dinner.

Me: Actually the five of us were going to go to that restaurant Chris mentioned to Phichit. Join us instead?

xxx-xxx-xxxx: If you don’t mind then sure! Once we finish these autographs we’ll meet you there!

“Eros?” I looked at the group who were all staring at me.

“Oh sorry! Viktor and Chris will be joining us if you don't mind.”

“Not at all!” Minami turned excitedly to Leo. “We got to meet Eros and now we’re going to meet Viktor and Chris!”

“I know right!” They seemed excited while Guang Hong gave them a soft smile. 

After about 20 minutes of walking, We arrived to the shopping district and saw the small restaurant that they mentioned. Walking inside, we were stopped by a waiter. “How many?”

“Table for seven please?”

“Of course. Come this way.” We followed and sat down writing down our drinks when we heard a familiar voice. Viktor waved at us and sat down beside me while Chris took a seat next to Phichit. Once she took their drinks as well we were handed a menu. Once we placed our orders and received our drinks we laughed and talked until we received our food. It was an enjoyable dinner, with Leo and Minami asking the Elite and Champion questions which they happily answered. After dinner we walked outside to see the moon shining brightly and headed out towards the Pokemon Center. 

As we passed the park I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Eros?” I turned to see Viktor motioning to the park and I nodded in response. The others looked back at us and Chris gently motioned them away from us as we walked towards the park once again. 

We arrived to the same spot as yesterday and both shouted, “Come on out!” Once our teams were released, they looked around for a second before realizing who they were with. As we sat down a nearby bench, our Pokemons’ all made their way towards us. Eros and Aphrodite sat down next to Viktor, Hades and Ruby laid next to me, Ra and Selene in front of us, Set and Aqua laid beside the couple with Flora, Aria, Sapphire, and Silver laying on their backs, and Shadow jumping into Ares hands as he sat down leaning on Aqua.

I smiled as our mingling Pokemon when I Viktor nudged my shoulder, “So how was your day?” I turned to Viktor who was looking at me with a smile.

“Gym battles, helping those boys you met at dinner being attacked by some group who called themselves Team Rocket.”

His smile faded and eyes narrowed as his Pokemon became silent which confused my team, even the ones who met them. “Team Rocket?”

“Yeah.” I explained what happened and his eyes became darker which scared me a bit. “Um Viktor?”

“They are bad news.” His tone was painfully low. “Not like they’ll steal your Pokemon and hold them down for ransom bad, but are willing to capture, abuse and experiment on them. They don’t care whether they live OR die.” Viktor turned to his Lucario, who stared back with narrowed eyes. “Ares was captured by Team Rocket when he was a Riolu.”

“Your Ares? His debut as a Riolu was at the Indigo League when you were 16 correct? You never mentioned anything about how you met each other in any of your interviews. It was because of Team Rocket correct?” 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“I promise.” 

He sighed. “I was practicing for the Kanto Grand Festival with Hades and Flora near an abandoned site when we heard machines nearby. We hurried out way to where the machines where and saw many Pokemon trapped in cages and being abused by that team. It was awful Eros. Seeing them get tortured, and tested on. It was just plain awful. Once it hit night, everyone went to their sleeping quarters and I had Hades along with my Eros sneak into to Commanders office. They managed to grab the keys since Eros, Kirlia at the time, knew Psychic and I unlocked everyone from their cages. Flora knew how to use Synthesis on other Pokemon so she managed to heal them to where they could walk on their own. Ares was the last one I unlocked, he was muzzled and looked close to death.

“That’s awful.” I turned to Ares who stood up and walked to us sitting down in front of Viktor with Shadow still in his paws. “Its hard to imagine that happening to him.”

“Then don’t imagine it. I witness it and I want to forget.” He sighed as he rubbed Ares head gently. “I was so close to escaping without being captured but I forgot that they had Pokemon guarding the area. I heard growling and I turned around to see many Pokemon surrounding me. Before anything could happen, one of the rescued Pokemon jumped in front of me and used smoke screen to block the enemy’s Pokemon from getting any closer. I almost managed to escape before I got caught by one of the members. Ares saw I was in danger and attacked the member which allowed both of us to escape, but he couldn’t continue due to all the torture he received. They launched a mass attack towards us, but with my team and the rescued Pokemon, we retaliated and while we attacked, I had my Set, who was a Tyrunt at the time, destroy the machines while they were distracted. Once everything was destroyed and defeated them, I led them to a nearby Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy and her Chanseys had their hands full with all the injured Pokemon. I didn’t sleep until they were all fine and I kept an eye on Ares since he was in the emergency room. I made sure all the Pokemon were safe and along with a Chansey, we fed them before releasing them back to the forest. I wanted to stay longer to keep an eye on Ares, but the Kanto Grand Festival was in a few days.”

“What did you do?”

“Well I had Selene, who was still a Vulpix, stay behind to keep an eye on Ares so I changed my plans and continued to use Hades and Flora for the Preliminary rounds, but changed to Set and Eros during the first battle round, Flora and Aria during the second round, Hades and Eros on the last round.”

“I remember that. Everyone was shocked when Selene didn’t make an appearance.”

“Yeah. During the interview I had to tell them she fell sick before the contest and stayed behind. After I won, I skipped the after party and made my way back to the Pokemon Center that held Ares. I returned to see him fully healed and when I asked him if he wanted to return home, he shook his head so I asked him if he wanted to travel with me. After I caught him, we traveled and continued onto the Indigo League a few months later. I actually wasn’t planning on using him, but Flora wasn’t able to battle after the Semi-Finals so I had him fill in. I wasn’t planning on using him, but my opponent managed to knock out five while he still had two standing. Ares fought his hardest and brought me victory.” He smiled fondly looking down at his Lucario who was looking back at him with a small smile of his own. “I met a Pokemon with a slim chance of survival who had trusted no-one who wasn’t me or my team and together we managed to get him to trust others more while also becoming one of my strongest fighters.”

“Wow.” I gazed down at the Lucario who was currently looking at my sleeping Shadow with a fond smile. “I’m glad he’s here with you Viktor.” I looked back at him with a small frown. “Was that the last time you saw Team Rocket?”

He shook his head before turning to me. “No. Although I haven’t heard from that organization in years since another full-scale attack during my time in Hoenn.”

“What happened then?”

He flinched before sighing. “I’m actually not ready to talk about that. One day I promise I’ll tell you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” I turned back to my team to see their tired faces and I yawned myself. “I should probably get going.” I stood up turning to Viktor with a soft smile. “Thank you for telling me this.”

I was about to pull out my Pokeballs when I felt a hand grabbing my own gently. “Eros?” His eyes darkened for a moment. “If Team Rocket is here in Sinnoh, I want you to keep yourself alert and please keep an eye on those kids? Alolan Pokemon are extremely rare and since two of them had a native Alolan Pokemon, they are most likely going to come after them again. Please be careful?”

“I promise.” I nudged Shadow awake and once he realized we were leaving, he gave Ares a nuzzle and returned into his ball along with the others. Ruby stayed out and we walked away.

“We’ll see you at the contest Eros!” I gave him a back hand wave and continued on to where Phichit and the others were at. 

“Eros!” I saw the four waiting outside the Pokemon Center and they started running towards me soon as they spotted me. Phichit was the first to arrive and he gave me a lopsided grin. “Had a nice date?”

“Not a date.”

“Right. Anyways Chris just left a while ago. Should we return to our room?”

“Yeah.” I turned to Leo. “Where will you three be staying at?”

“Oh we also have a room here.”

I nodded. “Then we’ll see you tomorrow.” I turned to Minami who tensed at my sudden glance. “Minami. Tomorrow after lunch I want to see what you will be doing for the performance stage okay?”

“Y-yes sir!” 

Once we returned to our room, I showered before Phichit and readied myself for bed. Ruby, once again, was already asleep on her side and I followed soon after not hearing my phone going off with an unread message.

Viktor: We enjoyed seeing you today even if it was short. I can’t wait to see how you will dazzle me in the contest soon. Goodnight and Sweet Dreams моя звезда!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Ya'll like Team Rocket as the main villain? A bit of Viktor's past has been shown in here! Hades and Ruby like each other as well as Eros and Aphrodite, Ra and Selene if you havent already figured it out. All the others are just becoming close so no other couples, and if something is off on Ares and Shadow's relationship, Shadow looks up to Ares as an older brother and Ares seemed to gain a soft spot for the small fox. Can you guess who traveled with Yuuri in Kalos? Special mention to who gets it right!
> 
> Translations:  
> Bonjour formateurs: Hello Trainers  
> Bonjour Madame. Serait-ce trop demander une bataille de gym sur cette belle journée?: Hello Madam. Would it be too much to ask for a gym battle on this beautiful day?  
> Assez impressionnant: Pretty impressive  
> Magnifique!: Magnificent!  
> Incroyable!: Unbelievable!  
> Merci: Thank you  
> mon cher garçon!: My dear boy!  
> Oui: Yes  
> Jusqu'alors. Au Revoir.: Until then. Goodbye.  
> моя звезда!: My star!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had time this week due to Spring Break! Well sometime...Works and relatives that stayed an ENTIRE WEEK -.- Anyways....Its contest time! Who will win and will Viktor tell Yuuri he remembers him? Find out in this chapter!
> 
> Since no one figured out the mystery friend, the mention is still on! More hints are given in this chapter so guess again!
> 
> I don't own any of this!

Viktor’s POV

A few days after talking with Yuuri, I was sitting in the Contest Hall with Fantina and the other judges. I listened to her talk about my entrance, which I was fine with, and waited impatiently for the contest to begin. Soon it was time and I waited at the door near the contest stage. I listened as the announcer announce the judges and soon I heard my name. I released Set commanding him and he ran forward onto the stage roaring loudly. Everyone cheered as he unleashed a powerful Draco Meteor, but instead of them hitting the ground, they exploded into the sky like fireworks as we practiced months ago. The crowd cheered as we made our way to the center where all coordinators were waiting, and I noticed that both Yuuri along with Minami clapped along with the audience. I placed the headset on and turned to the audience, “Welcome all to the Hearthrome Contest! My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I will be the special judge today! 64 of you coordinators will perform, but only 32 will move onto the next stage! I wish you all the best! Now! Let’s begin!” Set roared once more as everyone cheered.

Hearthrome’s contest are usually the biggest so they divided us 6 judges into 3 for two performance stages. I released my Pokemon and let them stand next to me to watch the Coordinators as spectators and I watched about 22 before Minami showed up onto my stage. The kid was wearing a nice maroon button down shirt tucked into his black skinnies and wearing maroon vans with a black tie loosely wrapped around his neck in a cute street fashion. “Plusle! Minus! Come on out!” The two came with bursts of lightning. “Plusle use Spark and Minun use Copycat! The red one formed pompoms on its paws as the other one copied its actions. “Now use double team!” They had about seven of each before performing a cute little cheer dance, earning coos from the ladies in the audience.

“Magnifique!” Fantina squealed. 

“Wow!” I clapped excitedly. “That little cheer was adorable! Even my team agrees!” They all nodded showing little expression as always.

“Simple adorable.” Hearthrome’s Nurse Joy’s sister from a town nearby commented.

Together his scored reached 92.47 giving him a chance to make it to the next round. I continued to watch, but I was upset since we were nearing the end and I still haven’t seen Yuuri, until, “The last contester for the red stage is a fan favorite! Eros!” The crowd went wild and my Pokemon perked up at the sound of Yuuri’s stage name.

Yuuri walked out wearing a tight navy blue blazer over a white v-neck with nice fitting jean skinnies and white vans. “Wow.” I whispered under my breath although I heard a chuckle and turned to see Fantina looking at me trying to conceal her giggling. I blushed and returned my attention to the man on stage. Yuuri threw his Pokeballs and both Ruby and Sapphire came out in a small mist which changed into a rainbow with the sunlight that was shining bright in the sky. ‘He hasn’t even done anything and he’s already impressing me.’ I thought and I heard a low whine and noticed Hades walk closer to the stage staring intently at Ruby. ‘Guess I’m not the only one.’ I smiled and returned my gaze to the stage.

“Ruby use Thunderbolt!” She spun around on her hind-legs and the Thunderbolt wrapped gently around her and Sapphire like a silk ribbon. “Sapphire use Sparkling Aria!” His Primarina begun to sing and these colorful bubbles appeared. As she sang Ruby begun to dance to the beat swaying and showing the upmost elegance she possesses. The Thunderbolt followed her like a ribbon dance and the bubbles followed slowly bursting in sparkles as she danced around Yuuri. He dance with her for a bit before she returned back to Sapphire without skipping a beat. No one made a sound as the Primarina’s voice echoed beautifully and watched the dance unfold. Soon the song came to an end and the Absol ended her dance next to Sapphire both striking an elegant pose. Once it ended the crowd bursted into cheers and once the three gave their bows, they turned to us expecting their scores.

“C'était tout simplement magnifique! Absolutely stunning mon cher garçon!” Fantina told him.

“Merci madame. Nous apprécions votre commentaire.” He earned even more screams from the audience as he bowed along with his Pokemon.

“They way you raised your Pokemon is absolutely divine. Your absolve fur shines in the light and your Primarina’s voice is in top shape.” Nurse Joy commented politely. He nodded his head and turned to me expectantly. 

“Eros. I knew your Pokemon possessed grace, but this…Absolutely blew my mind.” My Pokemon all nodded in agreement and he smiled at my comment. Yuuri received a perfect score which wasn’t shocking. 

Soon us six judges stood in front off all 64 coordinators and we watch as the select 32 moved on. I saw Minami in the top 10 with Yuuri as number 1. Once the ones who lost made there way off the field, we matched up all 32 and both matched with someone I possibly battled in the past.

All six of us watched all battles, Minami went 6th with his duo and won by a large margin, while Yuuri went 10th with both Aqua and Aphrodite winning without dropping his meter. Soon the 16 went to 8 then 4, both using the same two Pokemon even though they could switch, then the final two between Yuuri and Minami.

“Hakamo-o, Noivern Come on out!” The blonde shouted. ‘Huh. He switch so i’m guessing Yuuri will too? That Noivern is Leo’s and Minami is using him? I guess that shows how much Leo trusts Minami with his ace.” I smiled at the thought and turned my attention to Yuuri who was talking to him saying something before pulling out two Pokeballs.

“Silver, Shadow Spotlight!” They appeared with Shadow jumped around excitedly, while Silver shook his metal head in amusement. 

“Begin!”

“Noivern use Draco Meter and Hakamo-o use Brutal Swing!” The bat unleashed the attack to the sky and as the meteors dropped down, the dragon busted them making them fall in smaller meteorites.

“Shadow climb on Silver and Silver dodge!” The ebony fox jumped onto the metal bird’s back and it begun to dodge beautifully knocking a few points from MInami’s meter, but the fox was knocked off by a stray meteorite taking a few points from his own. Ares gasped shocking us all and called out to the small fox who opened his eye when he heard the call. The fox spun around quickly and Silver caught him before he crashed. I heard a soft sigh of relief from Ares who looked worried. 

“Noivern Boomburst!” His ears begun to glow and soon shot a loud sounding explosion towards the two Pokemon reducing Yuuri’s meter to the halfway. While they were unable to focus due to the sound Minami called another move, “Hakamo-o use Sky Uppercut!” As the other ended his move and the two were still stunned, Hakamo-o jumped high into the air and aimed the hit towards the Pokemon.

My Pokemon begun screaming out to Yuuri’s own and I was beginning to worry when I saw him doing nothing. Suddenly he shouted, “Night Daze!” The Pokemon shook their head and Shadow unleashed a dark mist covering the two, reducing his own score due to him blocking the view, but the Hakamo-o still went for the attack. Yuuri motioned to where I managed to see Silver, “Split up!”

Everyone was shocked at his command as Silver seemingly threw the Zoura towards the ground as he scaled the air high dodging the attack.

“What is he doing!” The announcer yelled out as the crowd yelled out to Yuuri, which he ignored.

‘What are you planning Yuuri?’ I was at the edge of my seat and my own team were leaning forward in frightened anticipation.

Yuuri smiled before shouting, “Do it now!” The Zorua snickered before spinning around in a black and red ball before transforming into a Skarmory, quickly flying up to meet his teammate.

“That was something no one was expecting! Zorua used his ability and turned into Eros’s Skarmory! That’s going to cost Minami quite a load!” The announcer yelled as everyone cheered. I jumped up from my chair cheering as well with my Pokemon, even my Lucario, who rarely showed much emotion, cheered for the first time since he evolved. “1 more minute until the battle is over, but their scores are close. Who will win todays ribbon!” 

“Use Boomburst and Dragon Breath!” MInami called a double attack and Hakamo-o climbed onto the bat and they flew up with their powered up moves.

“Shadow return to Silver and Silver use Brave Bird!” We watched as the Zorua transformed back landing cleanly on Skarmory’s back and then the metal bird launched his attack dead straight down into the duo when Yuuri called out once more move. “Shadow now! Use Dark Pulse!” The fox launched the attack in front of the current Brave Bird and it merged with the move creating a fierce combo that looked like smoke from a rocket. Both the bat and dragon unleashed their moves combining them into a spiral towards the others, while the combo rocket collided with it blocking the entire field and meter with smoke.

We all waited patiently, even though I was a judge, I can’t tell by the scores until the battle ended. As the field cleared we saw all four on the ground looking at each other when the buzzer rang. We looked at the score and saw Minami’s meter reduced to zero.

The crowd went wild as Shadow and Silver made their way to Yuuri. I smiled as he waved at the audience giving us a small bow with the two following. “Viktor go hand the ribbon to Eros.” Fantina said as she shoved me towards the center.

I stood stunned for a second since Fantina told us during our gathering that she would hand the ribbon, but I shook my head and smiled making my way towards where Yuuri was standing with Set beside me. He was next to Shadow, who was jumping excitedly while Silver was trying hard to calm him down failing badly in the process. I turned to the audience making a grand gesture. “Here he is! The winner of the Hearthrome Contest Eros!” The crowd cheered and my Set unleashed another round of his Draco Meteor fireworks as I handed him the ribbon making sure our hands touched. He blushed at the small contact and smiled before I returned my attention back to the crowd. “This is Eros’s fifth Ribbon meaning he will be competing in the Grand Festival in a couple months!” I turned to Yuuri with a hint of a challenge. “Will he dethrone me and take the Ribbon Cup this year? Will someone else surpass him and aim for me? Or will I once again win the Ribbon Cup? Who knows and we’ll soon find out at the Grand Festival!” Everyone cheered as I claimed my spot as a Top Coordinator. 

We brought the contest to a close, I recalled my Pokemon and walked out the building to see the moon already shining bright. I walked alone for a while contemplating on text Yuuri when I heard a familiar voice at the park. I hid behind a tree and listened. “…Yeah?….Your coming to Sinnoh?….No way!….Comme c'est incroyable!….Ah yeah I just received my final ribbon today and received my 5th gym badge a few days ago…No I used Ruby…What?…Oh Shadow! Yeah he’s doing better since our small trip traveling Kalos…He finally got his ability down…Yeah the first time he managed was during a tag battle and since then he’s been practicing for the past few days, but he managed to get it down in time for the contest…Oh…No it’s fine…Your a trial leader so it’s alright…call me soon okay? I want to know when your coming to Sinnoh! Nous parlerons bientôt. Au revoir!” He hung up and I took the chance. He turned to see me walking towards him and he froze before smiling. “Hey Viktor.”

“Hey Eros. I loved your performance today. It was surprising and beautiful to watch.” I sat down beside the tree and he followed soon after. Once he did I pulled out my Pokeballs motioning him to do the same and we released our team. My team surrounded Yuuri’s and congratulated the ones who performed today, while Ra joined my team since he didn’t perform or battled today. I looked at the fox Pokemon who was bashfully hiding in Ruby’s fur due to the amount of praise he was receiving. “Shadow.” When He turned to look at me I gave him a smile, “That was impressive. I’m glad you were able to perform your ability again.” The fox barked happily before running into my arms giving me some licks.

“Shadow never shows anyone affection other than me. You should feel honored.” Yuuri teased as he pet Silver who decided to lay his metal head across Yuuri’s legs. “Actually none of my Pokemon show much affection to anyone.”

“Neither do mine. I was honestly shocked when they cheered openly for your team.” We watched as our female pokemons all chatted in a small group like a bunch of giggling school girls while the males other than Silver and Shadow all laid on my Set relaxing in the cool night. I turned to Yuuri who was currently texting someone. “Where are the others?” 

“Hm? Oh Guang Hong met an elderly couple at the contest who deals with Pokemon Breeding so he decided to talk with them over dinner and the others wanted to join. I was going to, but an old friend of mine from the Alolan region called so I ended up skipping.”

“You traveled to Alolan?”

“Yeah when I was 12, but I didn’t meet my friend there. We met in Kalos after the Grand Festival and the Indigo League when I took a small trip before deciding to travel Sinnoh.”

“I’m guessing he was the one to teach you French?” He nodded. “I understood what you said. Wallace, Juan, and Fantina all knew French and they helped me learn as well.”

“Of course the world’s most wanted bachelor knows the language of love.” Yuuri gave me a small laugh before his phone went off again. “Hold on a sec.” The he answered the phone call. “I thought…Oh he lost already?…Hmm sucks, but tell me!….No way! In a few days? Will you be alone or will you come with some friends?….Okay cool…No I’m heading to Snowpoint City tomorrow so meet me over there? Alright I’ll see you soon, Bye Princy! Call me when you arrive.” He hung up before turning to me. “Sorry he wants to travel Sinnoh for a bit.”

“That’s fine. Your going to Snowpoint tomorrow?” He nodded once again. “Oh. Chris and I will be heading to Celestic Town for a meeting with the Sinnoh Region’s Elite Four and Champion tomorrow morning.”

“Will the other Worldwide Elite’s attend as well?” I nodded. “Oh. Why?”

“Well remember how we showed on TV the idea of the whole Worldwide status when I was 16?” He nodded his head. “One of the rules we initiated was that who ever were the Worlds had to meet with the Champion, Elites, and Leaders of every region once a year to make sure everything is going alright and to see if anyone wants to challenge for the status. Although now that you said that Team Rocket was here, I’ll have to bring it up to everyone.”

His eyes lowered. “So you’ll be leaving the Sinnoh Region soon? “I didn’t know you had to do that as a World Champion.”

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulling him in a quick one-sided hug before pulling away. “The meetings are typically two days. We arrive where ever the Champion calls the meeting, have some lunch and wait until everyone is there, then around 3 we hold the session. Once its over we have our battles and we stay overnight, then the next day once breakfast is over, we relax until our late lunch around 3 and then we’re allowed to leave, but us Worlds’ go to the next region.”

“Oh so they’re all planned out to be a few days apart?”

I nodded. “So we can get them out of the way and resume our lives, but we also hold one for all of us every year as well but it is six months after the region meeting and It’s held for a week.”

“Okay then. So is the Sinnoh Region the first meeting?”

“Yeah. This year it’s Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Alola, Unova, and then Kalos…We mainly travel by airplane rather than boat since that takes long and the longest travel would be about 24 hours away so it’ll do us good. The Champion Paul, wanted Celestic Town because of a resort they decided to build this year and he’s helping out the old Champion Cynthia and her Grandmother with research on the legendaries of Sinnoh.”

“He always had an interest in the legendaries. Paul is not only one of the strongest Champions but he also knowledgeable in Pokemon mythology.”

“Not just that, he’s dating one of the Top Coordinators and Designer for Poke Chic Magazine.”

He laughed a bit. “Dawn. Such a bubbly personality and yet she’s dating someone who is a complete opposite. They do make a nice couple though. He’s starting to show more emotion then before right?”

I nodded and laughed as well. “When he’s with her Paul actually does smile and laughs.” I sighed before looking up at the moon. “I hope I’ll see my special someone once again.”

He gently laid a hand over mine. “You’ll meet him again soon Viktor.”

‘If only you knew that it’s you Yuuri.’ I thought before Yuuri motioned Silver away, who walked over to the crowd and stood up. “What’s up?”

“What time are you leaving to the Celestic Town?”

“Train leaves to that town tomorrow at 6.” 

He reached out and helped me up from the ground and smiled. “I’ll see you off tomorrow so our Pokemon can say their byes.”

My eyes lit up and after I set Shadow down, I pulled him into a hug. “How sweet of you Eros!” After our hug I turned to our teams who all were huddling around each other. “Hey now everyone. We’ll see each other soon! Especially since the Grand Festival is in two months.”

None of them seem willing to move and that’s when Yuuri gave a sweet sounding laugh. I turned with a confused expression and noticed his face with a light blush. “Oh sorry. I just think its cute how we only met each other about a week ago and now both our teams don’t want to see each other go.” His gaze turned to our Pokemon’s who all were huddled childishly together. “They all found friends they don’t want to watch go.”

“Well Pokemon are great judge of character.” I motioned for my Pokemon to come to me, which they hesitated.”Come on everyone. It’s getting late and I need to pack up everything so we can leave in the morning alright?”

“Shadow please don’t make that face.” I turned to Yuuri who was looking at Shadow, who ran off to Ares, and when I turned my attention to the fox, he was making these sad puppy dog eyes at his trainer. He sighed and turned his attention to his Absol. “Ruby. Please?” After a moment of silence the white dog shook her fur before walking away from the other female Pokemon and barked at her teammates. His team separated from my own except Shadow who refused to leave Ares. Ra walked up to him and gently grabbed him by the scruff and made his way back to Ruby before nodding to Yuuri. “We’ll see you off tomorrow morning. Goodnight.” He returned his team, except Ruby and walked away before turning back to me. “By the way. What was that last phrase you texted me the other night?”

I smiled before winking. “Figure it out.” He shook his head in what seemed to be amusement and Absol lowered herself motioning Yuuri on. Once he settled, she gave us a quick tail wave before taking off to the direction of the Pokemon Center. “Goodnight Yuuri.” I whispered before recalling my own Pokemon except Selene who refused to be in her Pokeball. I turned to her and motioned her to the Hotel. “Lets get everything together for tomorrow okay?” She growled at me and motioned to the direction that Yuuri and Ruby went. “I sighed before scratching her ears gently. “Selene. I know I said I’ll tell him today, but I just couldn’t. I was afraid he’d leave or worse.” She shook her fur and huffed in aggravation. “Selene sweetie. I know you want him to know we remember him, but I really feel like he’ll hate me for not saying anything. I’ll think of a way to tell him at the meetings okay? This time. I promise.” She stared at me and gave one last huff before making her way to the hotel. I sighed and followed the angry Ninetales back silently thinking about how things could be different if I told him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope so...Anyways next chapter will once again be Viktor so soon you will all find out who the line up for the Worldwide Elites will be! And yes, I made Paul champion as well as dating Dawn cause I totally ship them lol...Comment and Kudos! I'll see you next Chapter! Love you all and thanks for reading!
> 
> Translations!:  
> C'était tout simplement magnifique: That was simply beautiful.  
> mon cher garçon: my dear boy  
> Merci madame. Nous apprécions votre commentaire: Thank you Madam. We appreciate your comment.’  
> Comme c'est incroyable: How incredible  
> Nous parlerons bientôt. Au revoir: We will talk soon. Goodbye


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes for more info and upcoming news Please!!!
> 
> I was wondering how you would feel if I wrote a side-story? Like how Yuuri and Viktor met their Pokemon teams? How the WW came to be? Or about some of the shippings i'm including in this?
> 
> Hey! So remember the meeting I mentioned? Well this chapter will basically be about how they are usually run. 
> 
> Viktor Pokemon: Selene (Alolan Ninetales), Hades (Houndoom), Ares (Lucario), Set (Tyrantrum), Aria (Primarina), Flora (Roserade), Eros (Gallade)
> 
> Yuuri Pokemon: Ruby (Absol), Ra (Ninetales), Silver (Skarmory), Shadow (Zorua), Aphrodite (Gardevoir), Sapphire (Primarina), Aqua (Aurorus)
> 
> Gym Leaders: Roark (Rock), Gardenia, (Grass), Maylene (Fighting), Crasher Wake (Water), Fantina (Ghost), Byron (Steel), Candice (Snowpoint City), Volkner (Electric)
> 
> Elite Four and Champion: Aaron (Bug), *New* Nando (Grass), Flint (Fire), Lucian (Psychic) and Champion Paul
> 
> Worldwide Elite and Champion: Chris (Poison), Seung Gil (Dragon), Michele (Steel), Georgi (Fairy) and Champion Viktor

Viktor’s POV 

The next morning I was waiting near the train station with Chris and my Pokemon who were outside their pokeballs. ‘Come on Yuuri. It’s almost time for us to leave.’ The whistle blew to signify that we were leaving in 10 minutes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chris standing behind me with a sympathetic smile. “Come on. We should get on the train before it takes off.”

I nodded when I suddenly heard whining coming from my Pokemon and turned to see their upset faces. “I’m…sorry everyone, but we should get going before the train leaves us.” They hesitated before nodding and as soon as I pulled out one of their Pokeballs I heard the cry of a familiar Pokemon from above.

I looked up to see Skarmory carrying Yuuri and Phichit, while Noivern and an Altaria I’ve never met carry the other three. Once they landed, all of them jumped off their Pokemon allowing Yuuri to run to me while Silver waddled to my team. “Oh My God! I’m so sorry Viktor! Ruby accidentally knocked my phone under the bed and I couldn’t hear the alarm.” 

I shook my head. “It’s fine Eros.” Both Phichit and Chris looked at me with faces that had ‘Seriously?’ written all over them. “I’m just glad you made it.”

He nodded before pulling out his remainder team. “Time to say bye everyone!” He released his team of Pokemon and as soon as they did, my team ran to their newly founded friends. They gave affectionate headbutts, or friendly nuzzles, soon the ones who I know for a fact wanted to become mates ran to each other. Hades ran to Ruby and nuzzled her gently which she returned, Eros hugged Aphrodite, Selene licked Ra’s muzzle which he returned after a few seconds of shock. I almost cried at the scene in front of me, but my attention was grasped at the sound of soft sniffling. I’m guessing everyone heard since we all turned our attention to where the sound was coming from only to see the young Zorua crying, Ares, who was with Silver, automatically ran to him gently cradling him in his paws and the others surrounded the tiny fox trying to soothe the poor thing. 

All of us ‘humans’ watched them trying hard to calm the fox only to make him cry harder. I felt for the poor Zorua, I didn’t want to leave either mainly because I just reunited with Yuuri. As I thought this I felt a shoved towards Yuuri, who ran towards the crowd once Shadow’s wailing became louder. “Viktor. You don’t have much time.” I looked to see it was Phichit shoving me and I smiled before nodding.

While Yuuri had his attention else where, I walked up behind him and laid my chin on his shoulder startling him slightly, but not majorly. “Eros?” He pulled away from both the crowd and me before he turned to face me and I smiled. “Guess we’ll see each other in the Grand Festival?”

“You can bet on that.” My smile widened and I pulled him in for a tight hug, which he returned with equal force. “Please be careful Viktor?”

“I will. Go on and keep winning them Gym Battles, I’ll text you when I arrive at Celestic Town. Travel safe.”

“Better and I will. We’ll be leaving once Leo and Phichit have their Gym Battles. So I’ll text you back once I arrive in Snowpoint.”

The train’s whistle blew and I sighed before pulling away from our hug. “Time to go everyone.” They all nodded and hesitantly separated. We returned them to their Pokeballs, then Chris and I waved at the group of 4, we climbed onto the train and soon the train shut the door and we were off. We waved at them until they were no longer in our eyesight.

After sitting down, we didn’t speak until, “Seriously Viktor?” I looked up from my spot to see Chris across from me with his arms crossed. “You couldn’t tell him?” His eyes dulled with disappointment as he continued. “You can tell he returns your affections, but he’ll never know you remember him.”

“I-I couldn’t…I was afraid he would run off or hate me for not telling him.”

“Viktor. Your hurting yourself as well as Yuuri by keeping this from him. As your best friend, I want you to be happy you know?”

“I know.” I smiled gently at him. “Thank you for being there for me.”

Chris chuckled, “You know I love you bro and I’ll stand by your side. Now enough of this sappy stuff. Did you hear about the new Champion of Alola?”

We continued to talk like this for a few hours when we arrived to the historic town. After I texted Yuuri my arrival, we got off the train and walked to the only new building in this town and checked in under our titles. “Chris! Viktor! Long time no see!” I turned to see Emil walking towards us dragging Michele along, Seung Gil, and Georgi walking behind them.

“Hey guys! Is everyone else here?” Chris asked as we made our way to them.

“Paul and Dawn should be here by 12, umm Since Minako and Takeshi aren’t part of the main 8 Leaders they won’t be showing, and most of them arrived today except Fantina and Volkner.”

“Oh she’ll be here late. She has two challengers today.” I said as I remembered Yuuri saying something about the gym battles.

“Okay and from the Elite four, Nando and Lucian are already here, Aaron and Flint will be arriving soon so I’m guessing Volkner will be showing with Flint.” Emil answered.

“Wow. Are you our secretary or something? ” Seung Gil asked with a hint of amusement in his stoic face.

“Shush Dragon Boy.” Emil retaliated with his usual cheerful look. “I only came cause Mickey asked me to.

“Ah young love.” Georgi teased as the two blushed. “Makes me wish I had that.

“Me too.” I dramatically sighed. “Oh how I wish my Knight in Shining Armor would appear soon.”

“He has, but the Prince is too chicken to admit he remembers him and now has to live with the fact that his Knight doesn’t know that the Prince remembers.” Chris said with a shamelessly loud voice. I gave him a harsh glare before another voice startled us.

“My my Chris. Such harsh words.” We turned to see 6 of the Gym Leaders and 2 of the Elite Four walking up to us.” Lucian pushed his glasses up a bit. “But it seems that our Champion has a crush on someone?” I blushed as they cooed, “Adorable.”

“Says the one who won’t admit his feelings for a certain Elite Four member. His eyes widened and he blushed as well and I smirked. “What you haven’t told the Bug trainer anything?”

“What about Bug Trainers?” I turned to see Aaron with Flint and Volkner. “I’ll have you know I’m the first Elitist to actually specialize in Bug types.”

“Aaron!” Lucian turned quickly looking shocked, not at what he said, but what he sees. “What happened to your arm?”

The youngest of all of us shuffled uncomfortable when everyone’s gaze landed on his right arm that had a cast. “I-ll tell you during the meeting…”

We made our way to a cafe that Nando of the Elite Four reserved ahead of time. We ate for a bit and we separated soon after to different parts of the town. I was alone with my Roserade, until we received a mass text from Paul who arrived a few hours ago that the meeting was about to start. I motioned her to follow and we walked back to a meeting room in the resort. There was a huge rectangle table in the middle of the room and everyone was already seated; Paul in the farthest end, The left side was Roark, Byron, Maylene, Crasher, Candice, Nando, Michele, and Seung Gil The right was Fantina, Gardenia, Flint, Volkner, Aaron, Lucian, Chris and Georgi with me at the opposite end of Paul. “Where’s Emil and Dawn?” I asked.

“Since they aren’t allowed to listen in, Emil is at the pool and Dawn went to the Spa.” Paul answered.

“Alright. “ I looked at Fantina with a small. “How was your Gym Battles Fantina?”

“Ah both won their badges so they’ll be advancing to another Gym, although your boyfriend was trying hard to call down his crying Zorua during the battles. Any reason why Viktor?

“He didn’t want us to leave.” I noticed everyone smiling before my eyes widen and I turned to Fantina. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Such a shame. He makes you happy.”

“Rose!” Flora called out making everyone laughed and I smiled as she climbed onto my lap like a small child. She turned to the crowd letting a few petals on the table in heart shape motion with a sweet scent. 

“Roserade seems to confirm that you LOOOVE him Oui?” Fantina squealed before turning to the group. “Oh you all should have been there! Our World Champion was staring at the Eros fellow the whole time and even cheered along with his Pokemon! His Pokemon! Oh Viktor didn’t your Eros look ravishing in his contest attire Oui?” She winked at me and I blushed once again hearing the group laugh.

I shook my head and picked up Roserade as I stood up sitting her on the table. “Focus everyone. ‘Eros and I were talking…”

“Shocker.” Everyone said simultaneously with amusement in every voice.

I rubbed my temples, “I’m serious. He mentioned something about Team Rocket.” Everyone went dead silent. “Apparently a group of them tried to capture a Snufful that one boy had, but failed. I think he said something about it being three against like 7 or 8? Eros apparently managed to help take them down, but I know this won’t be the last time they’ll show.”

“So, It was them…” I heard something and turned to Aaron who was dangerously serious.

“What do you mean Aaron?”

His green eyes held my gaze with a straight face I wouldn’t expect to see from him. “A few weeks ago, I was at Eternal Forest looking for a Volcarona since I heard there was one nesting nearby, when something exploded in the farthest point of the forest. I arrived as it was going towards the center of the forest and I managed to get it under control with some Pokemon that lived nearby the lake, but…” HIs eyes looked down, “I somehow coax a wild Yanmega to fly me up and as we flew to origins of the fire, I saw many Pokemon lost their lives. It wasn’t a natural forest fire, and it seemed to be caused by a group of people that I didn’t recognize, so I wrangled the Pokemon who escaped the fire to launch a surprise attack on them which worked. But…in the middle of our ambush, I saw a Mightyena aiming for an injured Lopunny and her babies who were nesting nearby, so I ran in front of the beast. It only managed to bite my arm but is shattered my Ulna bone before the Volcarona I was looking for attacked him.”

Everyone was silent once he finished when Nando spoke up. “They really don’t care what happens to those around them do they?” He questioned with a hint of anger in his voice that startled us all. “Murdering the poor things, not caring for nature, and hurting another trainer.”

“We have to stop them before it gets worse!” Candice yelled. “This is gone to far!”

“What can we do now?” Volkner answered with a sneer. “We don’t know their purpose or whose leading them since Giovanni is in prison for a life sentence. We have to prepare for the unexpected.” He pointed to Aaron. “Look what happened to him. They don’t give a shit if they hurt us or anything around. We need to collect more information on them.”

“He’s right.” Paul answered for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. “What they are doing is much worse than back in Hoenn years ago. We are going to have to think this through and not rush in.”

“What about the other organizations we managed to disband?” Byron pointed out. “Do you think they merged together to form a larger threat?”

“Could be father.” Roark answered thoughtfully. “It wouldn’t be shocking. All regions teamed up to defeat Team Rocket in Hoenn and we managed to defeat the minor ones in our own regions. It could be a possible choice if they all tried merging together.”

“If that’s the case then we will need more allies incase this is a bigger threat than we assume.” Seung Gil looked at me with his stoic expression. “We have to be prepared for the worst.” 

I nodded and looked at everyone. “Has anyone else seen anything suspicious?”

No one answered until Michele spoke up. “A few weeks ago I saw a group of scientists returning to the same spot at the beach with these weird machines. Since Emil takes his Pokemon to the ocean often I managed to keep an eye on them, and after a few days I asked them who they were, but they ran off before I could get anything out of them. I’ve been keeping watch, but do you think they might be targeting something in the ocean as well?”

“The forest AND ocean? Didn’t rumors say that the legendaries of every region have scattered around the world? What if they were searching those areas for any legendaries?” Crasher asked.

“I’ve read articles about sightings of Virizion in Eternal Forest weeks ago and Lugia in the ocean. Most likely they are trying to find proof so they can capture the legendaries.” Lucian answered. 

“I wonder if that’s what I saw.” Aaron said with a hint of unbelieving in his voice. “I ended up fainting of blood loss when I was trying to make my way back after they disappeared.”

“Why didn’t your Pokemon help you out?” Gardenia questioned with concern.

“I didn’t really feel the pain cause of adrenaline rush so I sent everyone to help the injured. I’m not positive but I thought I saw a green Pokemon making its way towards me and I know it wasn’t a bug or grass type that I’ve seen.”

“I remember that Cynthia told me she’s read legends on the Musketeer trio from the Unova region. Legend says that they will appear to you if they see that you protect others for a selfless cause and consider you worthy.” Paul answered. “Just theorizing here, but what if the Virizion is here and saw what you did? You kept the forest Pokemon under control and put out the fire, attacked the rouge group with them, and saved a family? What if that legendary sensed your worthiness and when you fainted, it came to your aid?”

“If you ask us Aaron.What you did was brave and selfless.” Nando said as everyone agreed. “Not many people would take charge in a situation like that, and forest Pokemon are wary of people, so managing to gain their aid mean you gained their trust.”

“Not just that. He risked himself for the lives of the injured. If the legendary is here as Paul said then I do believe Aaron is worthy of Viridian’s presence.” Lucian finished as he pushed his glasses up a bit more before looking at the bug Elitist. “I’m just glad your safe Aaron.” 

The green-haired male blushed before smiling widely. Even though that was a cute moment between the two, I just had to get this moving, “Then I want all of you to keep on high alert for anything suspicious going on.” They nodded and I turned to Michele. “Since we have to go to Hoenn in a few days, I want you to leave the information on the group you were watching to Paul alright?” He nodded and I turned to Aaron. “And you. I will not allow you to be alone for the time being. I want someone with you incase anything else happens alright?”

“But—“

“Not buts Aaron. You managed to make it out because of the Volcarona, but next time can be different.” I gave him a stern look which he flinched and nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind accompanying him.” We turned to the Psychic Elitist who barely registered the words he said.

“Um. Lucian? I have to return to Eternal Forest after this. I won’t be able to go to the castle for a while.”

“Like I said Aaron. I wouldn’t mind.” After a few seconds he received a shy nod from the younger male and soon he turned to me. “I’ll make sure he’s recovering well.”

“I trust you would.” The undertone in my voice was made known to everyone, except the source of his enchantment, “Now that that’s settled. Let’s end this serious discussion! Time for battles!” Everyone gave a small cheer and stood up walking to the new resorts battled grounds. I returned Flora before I sat down in the benches with Paul as we watched the battles unfold. We watched a triple battle; Byron, Roark and Crasher vs. Fantina, Candice, and Maylene. Two double battles; Georgi and Chris vs. Michele and Seung Gil as well as Lucian and Aaron vs. Flint and Nando. Lastly Volkner vs. Gardenia. I turned to the Sinnoh Champion who was watching everyone with a smirk. “Who you betting on?”

“The guys.” He motioned to the triple battle then looked at the doubles. “Lucian no doubt especially with Aaron by his side, and hard choice but I’ll say Seung Gil and Michele.” He looked at the single battle. “Obviously Volkner.” I agreed and true to his bets, all the ones he called won. After another round of battles, Paul checked his phone for the time, “Hey Viktor. Its already 8, we should get some dinner.” Paul said as he stood up texting someone. “I’m going ahead with Dawn so I’ll see you all tomorrow for breakfast.” He quickly told everyone and walked away looking for his girlfriend. Flint pulled Volkner as well and the other Leaders all decided to go together to catch up, Michele went to the pool to find Emil leaving the three of the WW Elites and three Sinnoh Elites behind. 

I motioned for them to follow and we went to a restaurant not far from the resort. Me, Nando, Seung Gil, and Georgi sat on one side of the table while Chris, Aaron, and Lucian sat on the other side. We had a pleasant dinner and talked about what’s been going on. Aaron mentioned something about catching the Volcarona who save him because he proved himself worthy of the rare bug Pokemon resulting a praise from Lucian. The Psychic trainer caught himself a Metagross and said he’ll be challenging Paul in the next few months for the Champion position. Chris literally has been with me so nothing new there, Georgi met ANOTHER girl, Seung Gil found an abandoned egg that hatched into a Goomy and has been raising him even if he hasn’t officially claimed him in his Elite team, and Nando recently switched to becoming a full Grass type Elite member for his official part since he was just recently made Elite weeks ago by Bertha. I checked my phone for the time and realized I had an unread message from Yuuri.

Moya Zvezda: Hey I arrived in Snowpoint City.

I saw that he sent it around 3 when the meeting begun and I smiled.

Me: Sorry about not replying.

Moya Zvezda: No worries! I understand and I’ll be training my little family for our upcoming battle with Candice soon when she returns.

Me: I’ll tell her to be prepared ;) I would recommend using Ra and Silver for the battle and if necessary which I doubt, use Shadow to gain some more experience. I heard about Leo and Phichit from Fantina. Send my congratulations to them!

Moya Zvezda: I was planning on using Shadow anyways! He really needs to gain some more experience for the Sinnoh League. Ra and Ruby are upping their training and Skarmory is helping him with his flying when he practices in his “Illusion Form”. And I’ll text Leo what you said!

Me: is that the move your going to name it? Illusion Form and text? Isn’t he with you?

Moya Zvezda: I’m thinking of calling it Deception? Is that a good name for the move? and no. The next contest is in two days at another city where Takeshi is the Gym Leader so they decided to go there. I wanted to go but I promised my friend I’ll meet him in Snowpoint so I couldn’t go and Phichit didn’t want to leave me alone.

Me: I’m fine with that! Ares will be so proud when he sees him again! Fantina told me that he was crying during the Gym Battles? If it makes it any better, Ares missed him as much as he does. Keep in touch with them as much as possible because Team Rocket is still out there and i don’t want anything to happen to them.

Moya Zvezda: Oh he’s been practicing hard to impress your Ares. Your Lucario became my Zorua’s motivation to strive to become better. I guess he wants to challenge him in the near future? I know and I made sure for Guang Hong to message me frequently incase anything happens

“Viktor?” I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Georgi’s eyes were filled with concern. “Your either smiling or frowning. What’s wrong?”

“Eros…said he separated from the other group of boys.” They looked confused until Chris told him who they were. Actually he even showed them since all Phichit and him did was take photos! After some explanation they turned to me and I continued, “He said they wanted to go to another town where Leader Takeshi is at and where the next contest will be held. Eros was planning on joining, but since his friend is coming to Snowpoint City, they decided to separate and Phichit stayed with him.

“Have faith in the kids.” Nando said as he soothingly strummed his now Serperior Harp.

“Yeah.” I looked back at my text messages and saw that he texted me Goodnight so I texted it back and I stood up. “It’s getting late everyone. Let’s retire for the night. “They nodded and we made our way. Once we arrived, we each went to our separate rooms and I readied myself for bed. I released Selene and brushed her fur for a while until I felt myself drifting off so I laid down with Selene hogging the entire bed as usual and fell in a peaceful slumber.

I was awoken by a soft tongue on my cheek only to see Selene standing over my bed whining her good mornings to me. I pet her before heading to the bathroom to get ready and once I did, we both walked out the door into the meeting area to see everyone already there. We all walked to a diner and ordered our breakfast, Dawn sitting with the girls rather than Paul and Emil stealing the bacon from Michele’s plate every time he looked away to speak to Roark. Selene, who was still out of her Pokeball and being the big baby she is, sat on my lap trying to grab my sausages from my plate. After eating, all of us released our Pokemon at the nearby forest and we either sat down or laid on the grassy field nearby talking. My Pokemon naturally kept their distance from everyone else upsetting me dearly after seeing them so happy for the past week. Contrary to believe, Seung Gil was hand feeding some kind of hatchling formula to the Goomy with his Hydreigon purring at his side. Michele’s Bishop and Maylene’s Gallade seemed to have a disliking to each other resulting in my own Gallade and Flint’s Infernape to try to break the fight that escalated real quick. Crasher and Emil discussed water moves contrary to Gardenia and Nando who talked about grass moves. Fantina talked to Dawn and Candice about the upcoming fall fashion. 

Once it hit three, we received a surprise picnic organized by the girls and continued to chill outside until 5 when we decided to head home or to the next region. Paul and Dawn left together as usual on their Honchkrow and Togekiss to the location of Dawn’s next Poke-shoot. The Leaders except Volkner all traveled by the train back to their hometown, Nando went with Cynthia to study more on the legendaries of the world, Flint and Volkner decided to fly by Flint’s newly acquired Charizard to Sunnyshore City. Us World Elites and Emil took a private plane along with the two Sinnoh Elites since we were going to pass by the Eternal Forest on our way to Hoenn. 

We passed by the forest to see the charred remains of the side Aaron was talking about. “Oh my. How terrible.” I looked away to see Lucian with a slightly upset face. “I didn’t expect the damage to be this tremendous.” 

The other Elites and Emil stayed quiet, soon Aaron turned to me, “Before you leave, come take a look.” I agreed and instructed the pilot to land the plane in the grassy field nearby the destroyed trees. We got off and followed Aaron to the area. “This was were the group stationed themselves.” He motioned us into the blackened forest where we saw a group of Pokemon emerge. The Elitist waved to an elderly looking Venusaur, who cautiously walked up to them with the others following. “It’s alright Venusaur, these are my friends, you can trust them.” He still seemed cautious but soon gave his group a grunt of approval, allowing them to come near and examine us. “These Pokemon aided me in the attack, but don’t do anything that may startle them.”

“Will they be fine with me being around?” Lucian asked with a hint of worry in his voice. “I don’t want them to feel threatened by me.”

“You’ll be fine. I’m with you.” He released his Pokemon and he begun to give directions to them, “There’s still enough sun for us to work a bit more so let’s get started with the Combee Wall. Parts of the wall were destroyed in the fire, Vespiquen I need you to go make sure the queen of the hive is healing properly and everyone else, we need to clear the debris near their wall.” His Pokemon nodded, the Vespiquen flew off quickly towards the opposite side of the forest while the others followed with the group of Pokemon behind them. As they went, Aaron turned to me “Tonight through the Sinnoh group chat, I’ll send the pictures of the forest from the first day of the fire. If it looks bad now, wait till you see when it first happened.” I gave him a curt nod and gave the forest another quick scan.

“You are going to need more help clearing out the debris.” Lucian said as he tossed his Pokeballs on the air calling them all out. “With them, we should be able to move things around more efficient.” Aaron nodded and instructed the psychic Pokemon to an untouched area nearby the lake.

“Well if you two have everything settled, Aaron please keep an eye for the Virizion incase it happens to be in this forest, and Lucian make sure Aaron doesn’t do anything reckless while he’s healing alright?” Both agreed and I smiled. “Good. I know Eternal Forest is safe in your hands, but please be careful and keep watch if they come back.”

Aaron turned to the direction that his team went. “I’ll ask the Queen Vespiquen if she’ll allow me to use the Combees as lookouts.”

“Good. We have to leave, but we’ll be back as soon as the Kalos gathering is over.” I answered.

Lucian shook his head. “No. You’ll be going to the Grand Festival. It’s three days after the Kalos meeting and it takes a full day to travel from Kalos to Sinnoh. You’re going to need that extra day to rest and make sure your Pokemon are in top shape. We’ll be fine and we’ll meet you at the Grand Festival with a full report on this forest.”

“Trust Lucian to already have everything planned out.” Georgi smirked before walking ahead of us. “Well we must be off! Even though we have three days till the next meeting, I hear there is a festival in Lilycove City tomorrow!”

We shook our heads in amusement before I turned to them. “Full report in two months, if they’re is a challenger for the Elites, Paul will give you a heads up notice alright? If anything happens before then text Paul, if its absolutely major text me.” They agreed. “Alright you two clueless Elites. See you soon!” They looked confused as we walked back into the plane.

“When will those two get together.” I said to myself as I sat down in the private section of the plane.

“About the same time you tell Yuuri the truth.” I jumped and turned to see Chris leaning on a seat. 

“I said I’ll tell him at the Grand Festival.”

“Im serious Viktor. This is hurting you and it’s also hurting your Pokemon.”

“They’re fine—“

“I am disappointed in you Viktor. You waited 10 years. 10 fucking years! But he’s still to far away because you won’t man up and tell him. And your Pokemon? I’ve never seen them as happy with other Pokemon as they were with his. Even your Ares, who’s never paid attention to anyone except your little family, seems happier and more expressive with them.” I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen Chris this upset before. The Poison Elite begun to walk away but not before I heard his last words. “If you don’t tell him by the end of the Grand Festival. I will tell him myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on? Well I decided that like in the Alpha and Omega games, I'll scatter the legendaries around the world cause it would seem better if they didn't just stay in one area. 
> 
> I decided to give you guys a chapter of what it's like to be in one of their meetings...the situation obviously won't be the same, but other things will be happening in the other regions...
> 
> Yes I ship Michele and Emil! Paul and Dawn, Lucian and Aaron as well as Flint and Volkner!
> 
> But anyways next Chapter we'll be going back to Yuuri...and we'll be meeting his new friends!
> 
> Anyways I'll be back next chapter!
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait. Finals are coming up so I won't be updating for a few weeks after this...Wish me luck lol...Anyways should I write a side story?
> 
> So Yuuri's friends is making an appearance! And yeah guys this is basically a slow-burn AU cause come on...Pokemon is not short...I'm adding cute moments between Yuuri and his Pokemon in this chapter! And no Yuuri does not prefer Ruby over his other Pokemon...He loves them equally, but she was his first Pokemon and she's kinda like Pikachu in the Anime and hates being in her Pokeball if not for Contests or Gym Battles. We'll be going into a it of Yuuri's past in this and his anxiety about Viktor!
> 
> Yuuri Pokemon: Ruby (Absol), Ra (Ninetales), Silver (Skarmory), Shadow (Zorua), Aphrodite (Gardevoir), Sapphire (Primarina), Aqua (Aurorus)
> 
> Phichit Pokemon: Lopunny, Sawsbuck, Whirlipede, Pikachu
> 
> Ilima (Normal: Trial Leader), Elio aka Sun (Alolan Champion), Gladion (Aether Foundation President), Hau (Future Kahuna and trainer)
> 
> I decided on calling all Trial Leaders, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champion, and Worldwides the Upper Class

Yuuri’s POV (Three days after leaving Hearthrome **In a Pokemon Grooming Center located in Snowpoint.)

“Shadow get back here!” I heard snickering coming from above the indoor trees and I turned to Ra who had a disapproving look in his eyes. “I feel like It was a bad idea for you to teach him how to use his abilities.” He nodded and barked up the tree at the snickering ‘Noibat’. I sighed at Ra's failed attempt and yelled, “You need a bath! Get down here now!” My fox stuck out his tongue and flew high into the air. I growled and motioned to Silver who was neck deep in his bathwater. “Can you please get him down?” He nodded and flew in the air, I was thankful Shadow hasn’t started his flight training with Skarmory and was able to grab him by the shape-shifted bat scruff. He transformed back and tried to get himself from Silver's grasp only to fail. Once they landed I placed my hands on my hips and Ra flicked his tails in an annoyed fashion. “Shadow. Bath. Now.” The fox shook his head and before he could shift again, Aphrodite picked him up and walked towards the area I rented for their bath time. 

“Does he always act like this?” I turned to Phichit who was currently scrubbing his Whirlipede’s shell. This was the fifth time since meeting him that I’ve tried to bathe Shadow, although the other times he didn’t know how to use Illusion yet, so it was easier before.

“Yeah. Unlike everyone else, Shadow hates baths.” I heard whining and from the corner of my eye, I saw both Sapphire and Aphrodite trying to bathe him. “Get behind his ears. He always seems to get food or dirt behind them.” As they tended to the fussy fox I finished drying and shining Aqua’s scales, soon I directed my attention to Ra, who entered the bubble bath while I was busy with Aqua. “Ra! Dry off and let’s get your fur fluffed.” He whined and emerged from his bathwater and gently shook some of the water off.

“When is your friend coming Yuuri?” Phichit asked once he finished with his Whirlipede, now placing his attention to his Pikachu’s fur.

“Today…Shadow!” He was flailing in the water wetting Aphrodite. “Your not a Magikarp! Calm down!” He begun to howl and the girls looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and walked over to them and stood over him with a disappointed look. “Honestly. What would Ares think if he saw you like this?” He stopped flailing and begun to wail loudly. “Damn Sorry! He’ll be back in a couple months! Until then, let’s get you cleaned please?” He sniffled, but allowed the girls to once again handle him while I returned to properly fluffing Ra’s fur. Once I finished I sprayed both Aqua and Ra with their favorite PokePerfume and turned to Ruby who was drying herself. “Sweetheart come here.” Once I fluffed her up, I placed her favorite red bow around her neck in the cutest fashion, and then I turned to Shadow, then Aphrodite who I gave a quick bath, then Silver who shined like no other, last Primarina, who I specifically needed to tend to since she had both scales and fur. “And done!”

“Me too.” Phichit wiped his brow as he finished off his Sawsbuck. “Well Candice returned yesterday correct?”

“Yeah, but I want to battle her once ‘he’ shows.” At that moment, my phone rang, I answered the video call and saw my friend. His light grey eyes widened. “Yu-chan! Your not wearing your contacts?”

I shook my head, “I don't wear them out of contests and battles. By the way are you here yet?”

“Almost. I just called to tell you we land in 10 minutes. See you soon!” He hung up and we recalled our team other than Ruby and Sawsbuck. 

“Let’s get to the port.” We climbed on their backs and made our way out of the newly built Grooming Center where we’ll be meeting my friend. We arrived on time to see the ship land and waited patiently for the passengers to make their way out.

“Yu-chan! Ruby!” We turned to see him standing waving with three people behind him.

“Ilima!” I ran towards him with Ruby at my heels and jumped into his arms, both of us crashing down due to me throwing my entire weight on him. (Not that I weight much, I’m also pretty slender)

“Yu-chan! I’ve missed you too.” I laughed and got off him giving him a hand up. He knelt down and smiled. “Ruby. Is it possible to get more beautiful?” She purred and head-butted him before giving a small lick. “I’ve missed you too, and you're wearing the bow I bought you!” She gave a cute yip and allowed herself to be petted by him once he stood straight. 

“Is this the friend you mentioned Ilima?” We both looked at his punkish friend who had a neutral expression. “His Absol seems powerful.”

“Oh she is!” Phichit answered before bouncing towards the other three. “Ruby is his number 1 in both contests and battles.”

“Oh I always wanted to see a contest performance!” He turned to the punk. “Can we watch one Gladie!”

“It’s Gladion!” The punk snapped, but I noticed a hint of pink on his cheeks. “”Say it right.”

“Anyways.” My attention turned to the platinum blonde male with striking yellow eyes. “My name is Elio, but they call me Sun. I’m the current champion of the Alolan Region.” He pointed to the two who were currently in the middle of an argument. “Those two right there are Hau and Gladion. Hau’s next after his grandfather Hala to be an Island Kahuna and Gladion is the new president of the Aether Foundation.”

“Wow. All important people.” Phichit said with a hint of uncertainty. “A Trial Leader, a future Kahuna, a President of one of the most well known Pokemon Sanctuary, and a Region Champion.”

“It’s not like we flaunt our statuses.” Gladion sneered. “Nobody even knows i’m the new president since everyone still believes my mother is.”

“And I’m still just a trainer.” Hau said ad he scratched the back of his head shyly. “Not really important. By the way. What’s your name?”

“My name is Phichit. I’m a Pokemon trainer and Yuuri, as you all know him by Ilima, is not only my friend, but mentor.” He said, but frowned and turned to Ilima. “Don’t you have a meeting soon?”

Ilima raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Ours is next month, but how did you know about our meetings? Nobody other than the Upper Class is allowed to know about them."

“The Champion Viktor told us.” I answered nonchalant.

“Really? He never talks to anyone about these since they are suppose to be a secret. He also never tells us personally, usually he sends us Upper Class the schedule by text.”

I blinked and looked at Ruby who also looked confused. “He just told us, even the location where it’s going to be held.

”Oh well. That’s strange? Anyways, This will be my third meeting and it’s Elio’s debut meeting as the champion.”

“His debut? That’s amazing! Are you excited?” The platinum blonde smiled shyly before nodding and I looked at them all with a brighter smile. “Well now that you are all here,” Ruby and I gave our contest bow. “Let us show you a contest inspired gym battle.” 

“Wait. Like our champion?” Sun asked and turned to Ilima. “I heard that his style revolves around making the battle entertaining and beautiful.”

"And it's absolutely stunning when you see it in real life." Phichit said as he returned Sawsbuck. "His Pokemon move with such power and grace that it makes you scream for more."

On our way to the Gym, Phichit went on about Viktor's moves to the three who listened with interest, other than Ilima who already seen his style, when I suddenly remembered. “Hey give me ten minutes. Ruby let's go” I jumped on Ruby’s back and she ran to our room at the nearby Pokemon Center and I quickly readied to my Eros persona before we rushed back to where I left them talking. “Okay lets go.”

“Whats with the different appearance?” Gladion asked.

“Come on Gladion. That’s Eros!” Hau answered excitedly. “Now I know why Ilima said we heard of Yuuri!”

“I take it your a fan?” He nodded excitedly, eyes shining like when I first told Phichit my identity. “I’m glad Ilima left me a surprise.” I winked at him when he gave me a sly smile. “Let’s go.”

We arrived at the gym and entered the dark building only to be surprised when the lights suddenly turned on. “Welcome to the Snowpoint Gym! My name is Candice and I am the Gym Leader here!.” A girl a few years my senior slide down an ice looking slide that i’m guessing one of her Pokemon created.

“Long time no see Candy.” Ilima said with a wave.

“Ilima! Oh how I missed you.” She gave him a hug. “I know you aren’t looking for a battle, so why you here?”

“Eros and I are challenging you to gym battle.” Phichit said with a smile.

She blinked at him before turning to me. “Eros?” She walked up to me and stared, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Her eyes widened before she clapped her hands together. “Oh now I remember where I heard about you! Viktor mentioned you a few days ago!”

I blushed. “He mentioned me at your meeting?”

She nodded her head before pausing. “Well Fantina did. She went on about how Viktor was enchanted by your contest in Hearthrome and how his Pokemon also cheered for you which is EXTREMELY rare by the way.”

I felt my face burn by this comment and Ruby snickered. “Excuse me?”

“Oh. You didn’t know?” I shook my head. “Oops. Anyways lets get on with this battle. Viktor said something about you being powerful so let's see what you're made of.” 

Once we set ourselves Ilima stood in as referee. “This will be a double battle by the request of Candice. Each trainer will battle with two Pokemon at once and there will be no substitutions.”

“Froslass, Weavile! Come on!” 

Both appeared and I smirked. ‘Easy.’ “Ra! Aphrodite! Let’s shine!” As always with a little flare my two appeared surrounded by sparkles that could be mistaken as fairy dust.

“And begin!”

“Froslass use Blizzard.” The Pokemon's attack went straight towards my Pokemon and Aphrodite knelt down hiding behind Ra who’s fur melted the snow before it hit him. “Weavile use Night Slash!” It came towards us, its speed increased by the force of the Blizzard.

“Fire Pledge!” Ra slammed his paws down and the two were surrounded by the flames stopping the Weavile at it’s tracks and ending the Blizzard in it’s heated rage. “Magical Leaf!” My Gardevoir launched the attack through the flames igniting them and aiming for Froslass hitting her. “Now! Will-O-Wisp!” Flames lit at the tip of each tail and through them at the two. 

“Psychic Froslass!” She stopped the attack and launched it back at us hitting Aphrodite. “Now Use Shadow Ball!” The Froslass launched multiple balls at Aphrodite. She managed to dodge a few until one hit her straight on. She hit the floor and the Froslass launched a few more.

“Ra! Defend Aphrodite using Iron Tail!” He ran towards her and hit the balls destroying them and stood beside my Gardevoir as she stood up. 

“Rain Dance Weavile!” Clouds formed and it begun to rain. “Ice B—!” She stopped her next command when she saw Ra glowing a dark red.

“Bad idea Candice!” Phichit yelled earning confused glances from the three sitting beside him.

“What do you mean?”

“Ra hates getting his fur wet.” Ilima said quietly.

My Ninetales’s eyes glowed as he activated his ability, turning up the heat in the building. I looked at Ruby, who I allowed to stay outside her Pokeball, and she gave me a look basically saying, ’How are you going to handle this situation?’ I sighed before nodding to her and looked back at my duo, ‘Guess I’ll take advantage of this.’ “Fire Pledge once again!” He once again slammed his paws and surrounded the two ice Pokemon. “Aphrodite! Dazzling Gleam!” She launched them through the pillars sending them in a blaze like mini shooting stars towards the overheated ice-types. As they collided, they field was covered in smoke, and once it cleared, we saw the results.

“Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Eros wins!” Ilima announced.

“Ra!” I ran up to him and knelt beside my angry Ninetales. “Calm down.” 

“What did I do wrong?” Candice asked a bit confused once she returned her Pokemon.

I gently rubbed his muzzle as he whined. “Well you see. My Ra here is what you consider “high maintenance” and hates getting his fur dirty or wet. He takes pride in his coat so he looses his temper easily when someone ruins his coat.”

“Oh! Then.” She walked up to my Ra and knelt down. “I’m sorry dear.” He gave a snort and turned away. “I guess I can’t be forgiven as easily as I assumed. Anyways.” She stood up and handed me a badge. “This here is the Icicle Badge and proof you beat the Snowpoint City Gym!” 

I grabbed it and showed my two Pokemon. “2 more and we’ll be on our way to the Sinnoh League.” They nodded before I put it away, then I looked at Candice. “Will you be battling Phichit next?”

“Yes! Just give me a few hours, I need to run a few errands before we can okay?” I nodded and after I praised my Aphrodite, I returned her and motioned everyone to follow.

We made out way to the Grooming Center once more and tended to Ra while the four watched until Ilima spoke. “So Viktor huh?

“Excuse me?” I turned to him mid-rinsing earning a whine from Ra. “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s just. I’ve known the champion since I became a Trial Leader three years ago and not once has he or his Pokemon taken interest in someone. Hearing that from Candice about Viktor makes me…Happy?” Ilima said a bit weird.

“What do you mean by taking an interest? I’m certain someone like him has had relationships in the past?” I questioned remembering a rumor about him and one of the Gym Leaders years ago only to be brought back from my thoughts when I felt a nudge on my arm. “Oh sorry Ra.” I finished washing, moving onto drying and asked. “Wasn’t he dating Elesa a few years ago?”

“Viktor?” Ilima asked a bit unbelieving. “Well you barely met him correct?” I nodded my head and he sighed. “No. That one rumor about him and Elesa was actually false. They asked him during my first year as a Trial Leader and he denied saying he had his eyes on someone else. We never got anything else out of him about this person, and he’s not once said anything about dating anyone lately.

Both Ruby and I locked eyes before I returned my attention to him. “Are you serious?”

Ilima nodded. “And what I heard from Chris, he only texts us Upper Class, even if it is mainly for business.

“Seriously?” I switched to brushing Ra’s fur and gave Ilima a wide-eyed look. “He gave his number to a kid during the Hearthrome tag team contest and we’ve been constantly texting each other.”

“He has two phones. One is his private phone that he uses with us Upper Class and the former members who retired for advice. The other has his trainer number that he hands to trainers and coordinators who he deems worthy to help with issues whether in battle or contest, and he gives advice if they ask him for a personal reason. Although I wonder.” Ilima said a bit wondrously. “Could you be that special someone he mentioned?”

I thought about our first meeting and how he promised we’d meet again, but at our second meeting he and Selene didn’t give me a hint that they remembered me although he mentioned that he was waiting for someone who he met when he was younger. Then again, he’s been traveling for a while now, and probably has met another guy who he wants to meet again. Yeah. There’s no way I could be that someone. “No. I doubt it.”

“But Yuuri. Didn’t you say you met him when you were little?” Phichit asked me with a weird tone that I couldn’t grasp.

I finished Ra’s last tail before spraying his favorite PokePerfume once more and turned around. “Well I only met him once, but I doubt it could be me.”

“Why are you doubting yourself on that?” Gladion asked. “I mean if what Princy over there says is true, then he has to remember you.”

“But…” I sighed. “Theres no way. It’s been 10 years and we only met for a little bit. I mean yeah I found Selene for him, but…”

“You found Selene?” Sun asked me with a slight confused tone.” I nodded and he gave a small tsk. “Then you are an idiot.”

“Elio!” Ilima said a bit shocked. “How can you say that.”

Sun ignored Ilima and turned to me. “While I haven’t personally met with the Champion yet, I know this much. Viktor cares about his Pokemon more than the Ribbon Cups and League Trophies he’s won. What makes you think he wouldn’t remember losing his first Pokemon? Hell. I still remember when the professor handed me and Hau our starters the second day I moved to Alola. I also remember when my Decidueye was a Rowlet and he ran off into the Verdant Cavern. I met Ilima that day and he helped me out.” He turned to the pink-haired male with a smirk. “Also once we found Rowlet, one of his cavern Raticate scared him and he fell into the pond.” Ilima blushed and crossed his arms turning around with a huff.

“And your what 15?” Gladion asked me.

“17.”

He uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hip. “Yet you remember meeting Viktor and its been 10 years. You also have been traveling and meeting new people, but still remember him. Quit doubting yourself Yuuri. Tell him the truth.”

“But what if—“

“No. No ifs Yuuri.” Hau said and he walked up to me and poked me in the chest. “You need to stop doubting yourself and have courage. If you’re thinking you’re not good enough or some crap like that then you are wrong. Ilima said you are a Top Coordinator and you have won many Pokemon Leagues correct?” I nodded my head and he lowered his finger with a smile. “Then you are wayyyy past good enough. From this short time i’ve known you and from all the things I heard from Princy—“

“It’s Ilima!” 

“You are an amazing coordinator and trainer, loyal to you friends and you think of your team as your family. Yuuri you really need to stop doubting yourself—“ He was interrupted by an explosion outside, we all ran out the center to see a group, but most definitely it’s a group from Team Rocket.

The one who seemed to be a leader turned towards us and smirked under his hood. “Well. if it isn’t Eros. Fancy meeting you again.”

I tilted my head in confusion. “Who are you?”

He faked a sad face. “How can you forget me! I mean we met a few years ago in Kanto.” He pulled his head down showing his face that showed a scar on his right white-out eye. “When you foiled my plans of capturing the Legendary Birds!”

I narrowed my eyes before they widened. “Lawrence.” My Pokemon seemed to remember him as well and stood protectively around me.

He laughed before his group circled us with Houndooms and Chandelures. “You ruined my plans before of collecting the Birds. I planned on killing you and your Pokemon, but my employer wants me to bring you back alive.”

“I’ve seen those uniforms before. Why would Team Rocket hire your ass.” I snarled as I stalled him while the others pulled out a Pokeball ready to release them.

“I’m glad you asked Eros.” He faked a cheerful smile. “You see. Giovanni managed to break out of prison and he merged all the defeated organizations to form the most powerful Team Rocket ever! Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Lysandre, Colress, Ghetsis and including Giovanni make the Villainous Seven!”

“What about Guzma?” Sun asked a bit skeptically.

“That buffoon? Ha! He doesn’t even count as pure evil! Although he has been hired as a general like myself to gather all legendary Pokemon! Anyways enough talking. Attack!”

All the Pokemon launched a mass fire attack towards us and everyone released their Pokemon. Gladion’s Silvally, Hau’s Vaporeon, Sun’s Sylveon, Ilima’s Oranguru, and Phichit’s Whirlipede.

“Psychic!” Ilima commanded quickly and the Normal type managed to stop the mass attack.

“Hydro Pump!” Hau’s Vaporeon launched its attack clearing the flames before it broke through Oranguru’s defense.

This time they launched mass attacks of Energy Balls, Will-o-Wisps and Shadow Balls towards our group. 

“Dazzling Gleam/ Helping Hand!” Sun and Hau called at the same time hitting them before they could reach us.

“Draco Meteor/ Pin Missile!” Phichit and Gladion called out. They both launched their attacks hitting the enemy Pokemon with precise aim.

As they attacked I turned to Absol and Ra, “Use your Iron Tail, Thunderbolt combo!” They nodded and Ra jumped up readying his attack and Absol released the Thunderbolt at his tail which took it in like a lightning rod. “Hit it!!” He spun around and hit the remaining standing Pokemon.” 

Lawrence fumed before turning to me. “Don’t think this is over Eros! You may have defeated us this time, but remember this! You are the one the Villainous Seven are aiming for! They won’t stop until we have you and your pathetic excuse of a team captured!” He released a smoke bomb and it covered the whole area, everyone even the Pokemon coughed trying to clear the fumes from our system. Once it cleared, the enemies disappeared.

“Why do they want you Yuuri.” I turned to Gladion who was pulling some Oran Berries from his bag handing them to the Pokemon. “And why does Lawrence seem to hate you the most?”

I sighed before laying my hands on my Pokemon’s heads trying to calm their rage. “In Kanto I…Was traveling on my own and I ran into that man who was trying to capture all the Legendary Birds. He almost managed to when I had Skarmory and Ruby destroy the makeshift lab. My Aphrodite and Sapphire, who was a Brione at the time helped release the Birds, but as soon as they did, Lawrence ran and attacked me. We fought for a bit and he became more aggressive using stuff around. Ra and Aqua tried to reach me, but the other scientists called out their own Pokemon and stopped them from coming closer.”

“Yuuri.” Phichit said my name softly.

I closed my eyes and I could feel myself shake from the memory, but the soft tongues of my Pokemon kept me from having a panic attack that I haven’t had in years. I took a deep breath, “Lawrence is violent. What we saw today was nothing compared to what I fought. I pulled up my shirt to reveal a scar that I kept secret which ran from the my right shoulder to my left hip. “He had a glass in his hand and slowly ran it across my chest. It hurt like hell I won’t lie, but the only reason I won was because the lab exploded and distracted him enough for me to grab a metal debris nearby and slash his eye.” Aqua reached me and used Psychic to carry me and they all ran out with they birds following. Aphrodite was one I trained to help me with first aid and she wrapped me in a torso bandage so I wouldn’t bleed out. Before I begun to lose conscious, Aqua laid me across Silver’s back and Aphrodite secured me so I wouldn’t fall, then my Pokemon returned on their own to their Pokeballs and Skarmory followed the birds who knew where the hospital was located in their area. I already lost conscious at this next part, but all I remember was waking up to a nurse and she told me I was brought by the Legendary Birds and they flew away soon after.”

“Did you ever meet them again?” Hau asked as he leaned forward intrigued.

I nodded my head. “Without knowing, Skarmory flew me to an island that I never caught the name of, but I met the birds who handed me these.” I pulled out a decent box out of my bad and opened it to reveal three glass balls. The crowded around to see and I continued my memory. “The moment they gave me these they returned to their respected areas and fell into a deep slumber. I feel like these are the key to awaken them in times of trouble you know?” 

“They trusted you with these.” Gladion said with a raised eyebrow and I nodded. “That’s just. Wow.” He leaned on his Silvally and sighed. “What If Lawrence knows you have the key to awakening the Trio and that’s why they are targeting you?”

“Then that means they are trying to set me up.”

Phichit turned to me. “Are you talking about Guang Hong?”

I nodded and turned to the others. “About a week ago after my Gym Battle, we ran into a group of boys being attacked by the same organization.” I snapped my fingers and turned to Phichit. “What if Lawrence is setting this up and attacking those nearby to drag me out?”

“Could be.” He thought for a moment before he frowned. “Last time they had about 7 attacking and this time it seemed to double in size. “Yuuri. What if your being followed?”

“Shit.” I put the balls up carefully and turned to Ilima. “Your meeting is in a month correct?” He nodded and I sighed. “Right now its not a big issue. So as long as you two—“ I pointed to Sun and my close friend. “know my situation I’ll be fine.”

“You have to tell Viktor.” Gladion said.

I shook my head. “No. I don’t want to stress him out or anything. I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t.” Sun said as he glared at me. “Yes with the fact that Team Rocket is reforming, Viktor will be under stress to keep all our regions safe. But this is something above us Region Upper Class. This is a situation that needs the World Elites.”

I shook my head, “Right now this problem isn’t so bad that we need to call him. You can hold it off until your meeting.” 

Sun grabbed Ilima and walked away putting distance between us. They seemed to be arguing just by looking at Sun’s glare at Ilima. After a few minutes they returned and the yellow-eyed male looked at me. “I don’t want to keep this away from our main Champion, but I’ll keep quiet until the Alolan meeting okay?”

“Thank you.” I sighed. “Anyways let’s go watch Phichit’s battle okay?

Once we returned everyone to their Pokeballs, minus Ruby as usual, we made our way I received a message and looked to see Viktor’s name pop up.

Viktor: Candace texted me about how she ticked off Ra. Is that true?

I laughed and responded: Yeah. We battled soon after we went to a new grooming center here in Snowpoint. Awesome by the way. Selene would love it in here. It’s themed like a forest…But yeah. I don’t think Ra likes her because of that.

Viktor: I’ll check it out then and Ares doesn’t like her either, but that’s cause she pulled a prank on him by freezing his lower body in place and he was beyond pissed. She also said Ilima and Elio was there along with two friends. Was that the friend you were talking about?”

Me: Oh poor Ares. I hope he was alright after and yeah I was so happy to see him. It’s been a while since we traveled together.

Viktor: He’s fine. He doesn’t like being near her though. And make sure they aren’t late to our region meeting! I want to make sure Elio is doing fine on his first year as champion.

Me: Is it that stressful?

Viktor: Yes but…There's been a disturbance in the regions and I want to make sure he's able to handle this stress. I could pass it to Hala if he is unable to.

Me: I know he's capable.

I looked up to see the gym and I turned to Ruby with the camera on. "Smile Princess." She stuck out her tongue and I took the photo. I smiled and saved it before sending it to Viktor: I have to go. Phichit is going to battle in a bit, I'll text you later, but here's a photo of my spoiled little princess. <3

Viktor: I'm saving this picture! She looks so cute! Okay then text me the details later! Tell him I said good luck!(:

I set the phone down and I sat with Ruby sitting in front of me, Ilima on my right and Sun beside him, Gladion on my left with Hau beside him. Candace summoned a Piloswine and Glaceon while Phichit brought out his Lopunny and Sawsbuck. I smiled and shouted. "Viktor says good luck!" He smiled brightly at the recognition from the Champion and nodded. ‘Time to show them what your made of my friend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence was the main villain in Pokemon 2000 movie if you're wondering, but I decided to make him more insane. Giovanni is once again the leader of the newly reformed Team Rocket, but now it's more powerful and violent with the other region organizations. The leaders of the organizations band together to form the Villainous Seven, Lawrence and Guzma are two of their generals.
> 
> Yes I ship Sun with Ilima and Gladion with Hau.
> 
> Shadow is living up to the 'Tricky Fox' title, he also hates baths and cries when anyone mentions Ares, Ra has a short temper.
> 
> Next Chapter will be either Viktor or Yuuri depending.
> 
> Anyways I'll be back next chapter!
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? Finals are over for me (Fuck yeah!) So I'm back! I decided on the side story and I'll be posting about that one here soon.
> 
> Ok So this one is going to be a a bit different. 
> 
> Yuuri Pokemon: Ruby (Absol), Ra (Ninetales), Silver (Skarmory), Shadow (Zorua), Aphrodite (Gardevoir), Sapphire (Primarina), Aqua (Aurorus)
> 
> Phichit Pokemon: Lopunny, Sawsbuck, Whirlipede, Pikachu
> 
> Ilima (Normal: Trial Leader), Elio aka Sun (Alolan Champion), Gladion (Aether Foundation President), Hau (Future Kahuna and trainer), Volkner (Sunnyshore City Gym Leader), Flint (Sinnoh Elite)

Yuuri’s POV (A month later in Sunnyshore City)

It’s been a month since we met with Team Rocket and I’m feeling a bit restless. My Pokemon other than Shadow, who doesn’t know, have been overly protective and basically been increasing their own training. Absol’s training against Sun’s Heracross has been helping with her weakness’s against fighting and bug, Shadow has started his flight training with Skarmory along with Ilima’s Braviary which is starting to pay off. Ra has been trying harder than usual to control his ‘Wave of Flames’ move with Oranguru and Aqua who could keep his flames at bay. Hau’s Aegislash, Gladion’s Trevenant, and Sun’s Decidueye teamed up against Aphrodite at her request. Both Ilima and Phichit’s Sawsbuck and Gladion’s Silvally hesitantly teamed against Sapphire. I watched them all increase their training, loosing some of its beauty and becoming more aggressive. Hau, Phichit, Sun, Ilima, and Gladion went for some ice cream a few minutes ago at the stand around beside the park while I made sure everyone was safe. Sun left his Luxray and Sylveon to keep watch if anything happened when I suddenly heard a buzzing and looked at my phone.

Viktor: Uhhhhhh!!!!

I smiled at his annoyed text: What’s wrong? Is the meeting going alright?”

Viktor: I don’t really talk to anyone here in the Johto region….I’m literally laying on top of Set here under a tree near Greenfield. 

Me: That’s cute. But what about your meeting?

Viktor: Its in twenty minutes. I really don’t want to go Eros. Shit’s been happening around the regions and i’m starting to worry.

I was confused before typing: What do you mean?

Viktor: Eternal Forest was attacked and Aaron was injured during the attack, The A-B-C Islands in Hoenn had to be evacuated, Maiden’s Peak in Kanto was destroyed…I’m just… really worried. What if another area has been attacked?

Me: Viktor….It’s going to be alright. You’ll know what to do.

Viktor: Thank you for being there for me. I feel like a mess right now and I’m glad I can trust you with this. I’ll talk to you tonight.

Me: Okay. Good luck.

I put my phone down and sighed as I overlooked everyone’s training once more.

“What’s wrong Yu-chan?” I looked up to see Ilima standing with two ice creams in his hands. He handed me the chocolate one before he sat down beside me. “Is everything alright?”

I shook my head. “It seems like Viktor’s been stressing out even more lately.”

“Do you think its cause of Team Rocket?” He asked before licking his ice cream.

“Possibly. He’s mentioned one area in each region that’s been either attacked or destroyed.”

“Oh my…”

“Yeah.” I licked the ice cream before continuing. “He’s afraid another attack happened, but in Johto. I’ve been wondering, have you heard of anything in the Alolan Region?”

Ilima thought for a moment. “Not that I recall. I had Olivia notify Sun if anything happens…”

I nodded before standing up reaching a hand towards my friend who took it. “Let’s go to the Gym. I need my last badge and so does Phichit.”

“I’m glad he managed to get his 7th gym badge last week.” Ilima said as we walked towards the Pokemon as our friends made their way to them too. “His Pokemon are strong.”

“He’s come far from the boy I met months ago.” I smiled at the memory. “No doubt he’ll be a tough competitor in the Pokemon League.” He nodded and we arrived where everyone was. I clapped my hands to gather our Pokemons’ attention. “It’s almost time to battle Volkner. I need everyone well rested.” They nodded as we handed them the Berries that Sun and Hau’s other Pokemon collected. Once done and I asked if they were rested enough, I had Ruby rush me back to the hotel room Ilima rented and changed as well as removing her bow. Once we made our way back, we all returned everyone else to their Pokeballs and headed to the Gym.

We entered to gym to see Volkner seeming to be arguing with Flint near the entrance. His blue eyes locked with my fake red ones and he frowned. “Yes?”

“I’m here to challenge you to a gym battle.” I said.

He sighed before looking at me. “I have to leave to Alamos Town in a little so can we hold this battle—?” He looked behind me. “Ilima?”

“Hey.” He waved, but soon frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“The Space-Time Tower was attacked yesterday so we need to check it out.” Flint answered before turning to me. “I’m sorry umm…what’s your name?”

“Eros.”

His grey eyes widened before turning to the Gym Leader. “That’s the guy that the Fantina talked about.”

Volkner stared at me intensely and looked down at Ruby before sighing. “Then if you have a way, follow us to Alamos Town.” 

Before he could walk away, Sun stood forward. “You’re not leaving without any of us.”

“Who are you?” Volkner challenged.

He motioned to himself. “I am Elio, Champion of Alola.” Then pointed to the others. “That’s Aether Foundation’s current President Gladion, grandchild of Kahuna Hala and future Kahuna himself Hau, and Eros apprentice/best friend Phichit.”

“I’m guessing you recently became champion?” Flint questioned and Sun nodded. “Then let them come as well Volkner.”

“Fine, but lets hurry.” 

Flint released his Charizard, Ilima released Braviary and I recalled Ruby before releasing both Shadow and Silver. I knelt down and asked the little fox. “Will you be able to carry anyone on your back as a Noibat?” He hesitated before looking at Silver then back to me with determination in his eyes and nodded. We asked if we could collect our things before we left and they agreed following us to the hotel, but not before locking the Gym. Once we checked out, we made our way to the town. Charizard carried Flint and Volkner, Braviary with Sun and Ilima, Silver with Gladion and Hau and as soon as he transformed, Shadow carried both Phichit and I. Charizard took off first and we soon followed, the trip was about 3 hours long before we arrive to the town were we saw the damage of the tower from above. As soon as we landed, Shadow fell to the ground in exhaustion. “Shadow!” I quickly picked him up to see that he’s already fallen asleep and I smiled. “I’m proud of you Shadow.” I laid him on Silver who refused to leave the small fox as everyone else returned their Pokemons.

“Volkner! Flint!” We turned to see a lady and man running towards us. “I’m sorry we couldn’t keep this place safe. We weren’t strong enough.” The lady cried.

Flint laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. “It’s alright. Please tell us what happened.” She nodded and they both led us to the damaged building. The lady turned to us and gasped. “Oh we didn’t introduce ourselves. My name is Alice and this is Tonio.” The man waved and the lady continued. “Just an hour before I called out Flint, a group of people being led by a man with a scar on his eye came and demanded where we held the Time-Space Orbs.” I shared a look with Ilima before turning back.

“Didn’t you hand them to Seung Gil when he visited?” Volkner asked.

She nodded. “Cynthia gave them to Tonio after you all defeated Team Galactic a few years ago under our protection. But someone must have found out and tried to rob us, Seung Gil was on his vacation and he managed to save them. Tonio decided to give them to him for him to keep safe and the Worldwide said something about handing them to Viktor so he could protect them.”

“What did their leader do?” Sun asked.

“Well…Alice told him we had no idea what he was talking about, which made him angry.” Toni shivered. “That man has no self control. He tried to attack us and while we managed to escape him, his team attacked to tower destroying both pillars.” He turned to the tower were we saw many people and Pokemon trying to clean it up. “Everyone here has been working to rebuild it and see if anything survived.”

“What about that group?” Flint asked.

“He said we wasted his time and they left town. I don’t remember his name though, I think is was Lotus? Lander? Oh I forget.” She sighed.

“Lawrence.”

They all turned to me, my group was shocked when I spoke it out loud, the two Upper Class looked at me with suspicion, and the lady nodded. “That’s his name! How did you know.”

“I’ve…encountered him before.” I shifted before looking at Tonio. “Did he mention his plans with the Time-Space Orbs?”

He tilted his head thinking before nodding. “He said something about the Villainous Seven? How they were going to revive the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon and take over the world, but he said some fool kept him from the Bird Trio Orbs and this time we weren’t going to stop him from destroying this tower if we didn’t give him the Orbs.”

I shifted and Silver gave a small screech catching my attention. He motioned towards the tower and I saw something written on the side of the half shattered Time Tower. “Did you notice that?” I asked the two and they shook their heads.

Volkner ran up to it and read out loud: “Eros. I will come after you soon enough. I’ll catch you when you least expect it.” Volkner turned to me. “What does he want with you?”

The Elite and Gym Leader stared at me and I sighed before pulling out the Trio Orbs. Flint gasped before walking towards me. “Have you told Viktor this?” I shook my head and the frowned. “You can’t keep this from him.” He pulled out his phone and dialed Viktor’s number, only to be sent to voicemail. “Shit he’s in the meeting.” He looked at me. “Why are you keeping this from the Champion? He has to know. Especially now.”

I shook my head. “He doesn’t need more stress on him.”

“Are you an Idiot?” Volkner shoved me to the tower grabbing me from my collar. Silver screeched, startling Shadow in the process, ready to attack him. I shook my head and he backed down as I turned to Volkner who still had his gaze on me. “Are you an idiot?” He asked again before gripping me tighter. “Do you not understand the situation?”

“I do.”

“Do you really?” He growled before letting me go. “Do you not know?”

“Know what?” I asked as Shadow and Silver standing at my side now standing protectively.

“Whether your blind…or stupid….We have to make sure your safe if that organization is after you.” He ran a hand through his hair before his eyes softened for the first time. “I’ve know Viktor since we were 11, not as long as Flint, but close enough. We’ve considered each other brothers since we were younger. Not once has he taken an interest in anyone or cared enough. He cares about his Pokemon and was always more interested in becoming the best.” I blinked at him as he frowned. “Fantina said he took an interest in your performance at the contest.”

“I know. Candice told me.” 

Volkner lost his frown. “Damn snitch. We promised not to say anything.”

“But you just told Eros.” Gladion shot back.

Volkner glared at the young president. “Unless we had reason, we never say anything to anyone. It’s one of the rules of the Upper Class.” He turned back to me with a slight amused face. “Apparently Fantina said he was blushing and his Roserade created a heart with her petals, I might be standoffish, but even I was happy to see that.” His smirk soon faded. “Does he talk to you often?” I nodded. “He rarely holds a conversation, which is rare unless you are close. He also called me last week about how his Pokemon have been mopier than before lately and how they just isolated themselves even more than usual.” Silver screeched and Shadow tilted his head in confusion making Volkner continue. “Viktor’s Pokemon are known to not socialize with others or care like their master, but when Fantina said that his Pokemon cheered for you I was happy, happy to know his cold-heart is starting to melt and happy that his Pokemon found others they enjoyed being with.”

I looked away and turned to Ilima whose eyes dulled with guilt and soon I looked down. “What does this have to do with the situation.”

Volkner growled. “Viktor is falling in love with you!” My eyes widened as he pinned me back to the tower. “He trusts you and Chris told me that you were his Tag-team partner in Hearthrome right?” I nodded my head. “He also said Selene listened to you correct?” I nodded once again knowing where this was going. “You are a complete idiot! Selene won’t listen to anyone other than Viktor!”

“Hey Volt calm down.” Flint tried to reason only to get glared at by his friend.

“Can it Flint.” The Elite Four’s eyes widened as Volkner continued. “You don’t know him like Chris and I. You don’t know how alone Viktor is. He’s the number one in both major affiliations, those who try talking to him only want one thing!” Volkner sighed as he tried cooling down before turning to me. “If you keep this from him, something this dangerous and major from him, then he’ll believe you don’t trust him enough or care. He’s much more fragile than you think Eros, he won’t just break, but shatter.” He let me go and my friends came up to me seeing if I was alright. Volkner pointed to both Sun and Ilima. “And you two, both of you can have your statuses taken away from you because this is a threat that is in all regions.”

“It’s not their faults.” I said trying to reason. “Look Volkner. I didn’t want to tell him cause it wasn’t that important.”

“They are after you! How is that not important? If they find out your relationship with Viktor then it’ll be even worse.” Volkner growled.

Hau turned to Flint. “What does he mean by that?”

The Elitist sighed. “It’s a touchy subject, but all I can say is that the Original Team Rocket had tried to take over with an army.”

“We all gathered when we received intel from Jesse and James who changed sides after Viktor, who was the first Champion of Alola, met them.” Ilima added a bit quiet. 

“Without them we wouldn’t have gathered in time. Viktor called us together at Sky Pillar where James heard they were going to begin the attack.”

“After we won the battle, Cynthia who was still champion said we needed to create a way to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again and that’s when the World Wides were created.” 

“That would explain some confusion.” Phichit asked a bit quietly.

“And If that man that she—“ He pointed to Alice, “said wants Eros, then you truly are endanger Kid.”

“Alright!” I clenched my fists and sighed before looking at Volkner. “I’ll tell him.”

Volkner crossed his arms nodding before turning his attention to Sun. “Your meeting is next week. Have you planned the meeting place?”

Sun fidgeted. “N-not exactly.”

Flint sighed and looked at Volkner. “And he’s higher in status?” His friend shrugged before the Elitist attention returned to the Champion. “Set up a meeting in a town of your choosing, make sure they have a meeting area and somewhere you all can have a mass Pokemon battles like a resort or grassfield.”

“We held it at the Hano Grand Hotel last year.” Ilima said as he turned to Sun. “You are not allowed to use the same area twice in a row.”

As Sun thought for a while, Gladion spoke up. “Why not hold it at Aether Paradise? I’ll give you permission and there are also guest rooms for everyone so it won’t be much trouble.”

“Well if you don’t mind?” Gladion shook his head and Sun nodded. “I’ll text everyone then.” He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to all the Trial Leaders and Kahunas.

Ilima pulled out his phone and he rose an eyebrow as Sun. “I’m right here.” He said as he waved his phone at him.

“Sorry. I sent it through the Alolan group chat.” Sun turned to Flint who was watching him closely. “What else?”

“Well mainly it’s the area that needs to be set but since Gladion is the president then everything will be fine. Remember kid. If any questions, just ask any other Champion or your previous Champion. You also have Ilima whose been to multiple meetings.” 

“Well now that is done.” Volkner said as he turned to Tonio and Alice. “I’ll be shutting down my gym for a while to help with the rebuilding of the towers.” They nodded as Volkner grabbed Flint by the collar. “And you. Are going to help. That means you also won’t be returning to the castle anytime soon.” His friend gave him a smile and nodded.

I sighed before turning to Phichit. “Guess we’ll go to Veilstone City for our last badge.”

“No you won’t.” I turned to Volkner who glared at me. “I want to see how strong you are and to see if you are worthy of my friend.” My eyes widened and he pointed to me. “One on one no substitution. Bring out your strongest Pokemon and then we’ll see.” I nodded and I followed him to a cleared area next to the towers. 

Many people begun to gather as we stood on opposite ends, Silver and Shadow stood next to me as I released my entire team. They all stood confused and I gave a small smile. “Let’s prove to Volkner we are worthy to Viktor. They nodded and I asked them. “He wants to battle my strongest, but I want to battle with my first.” I looked at Ruby with a smile. “You are my first and strongest. This is an important battle and I wouldn’t want to fight with anyone else.” I approached her and removed her bow before we both made out way to the field. I nodded to her and looked at Volkner “Ruby was my first and she was the first to meet Viktor. If anyone is worthy enough for this battle, it would be her.

He nodded before calling out. “Raichu.” He released his electric Pokemon before speaking. “This is my first and strongest Pokemon.” He looked at me with his usually stoic face. “If I win, I will tell Viktor what you are hiding from him.” Everyone gasped at what he said. “I refuse to acknowledge you unless you prove to me that you are worthy of him.”

“And if I win?”

“You will tell him yourself and I’ll approve of you.” He gave a half smile. “10 years of being his friend and he always asks for my opinion so get ready.” I looked down at Ruby who nodded and I looked back up accepting the terms.

“I’ll stand referee.” Flint said as he walked up to to middle. “This is a one on one battle between the Sunnyshore City Gym Leader Volkner and Eros. A battle to see if Eros is worthy of our Champion so let’s begin.”

“Raichu Thunderbolt!”

“Ruby counter with your own!” The two moves collided and exploded. I motioned to Ruby. “Dark Pulse!” She unleashed it toward the rodent.

“Iron Tail!” The Raichu managed to block the ray from him before he charged my way. “Volt tackle!” 

It came closer and I called out. “Blizzard!” She didn’t attack him but used it to hide herself. Once the Raichu ended his attack and begun to look around I shouted. “Shadow Claw!”

I almost made contact with it when all of a sudden. “Iron Tail!” It went by quick, Ruby almost made contact when the Raichu turned and slammed its tail into her. 

“Ruby!” She collided with the wall hard, falling down, before standing up slowly and gave what seemed to be a whine of pain. “Quick use Dark Pulse!” She launched another ray only to once again be blocked. I was beginning to worry as I saw Ruby growing wearier by the second. ‘That Iron Tail must have hit her harder than I thought.’

“Thunderbolt!” Volkner called out and the rodent launched it to Ruby.

“Shadow—“ I stopped when I noticed she wasn’t moving. “Ruby!” The attack hit her hard on and she collapsed to the ground. “What—“

“Paralysis.” Volkner said. “Any contact with Raichu will activate his affect.” I clenched my teeth and looked at Ruby who was trying to get back on her feet but I could tell she was almost done with.

“Come on Ruby.” I shouted gently at her. “You can do this.” She looked at me before her eyes narrowed and she nodded once again. ‘What can I do?’ I thought to myself. ‘No. What am I doing wrong?’

“I expected more from you. A coordinator shouldn’t be taken down with lackluster moves.” My eyes widened as he said this and I looked at Ruby who was panting hard. Now I know what’s been missing. “Raichu use Thunder!”

The attack came to us when I thought of something. “Ruby catch it!”

“What?” Volkner shouted and everyone gasped as the attack came close only for Ruby to spin around and her horn sparked a bit like an electric rod and grabbed onto the attack spinning around like her Electric Ribbon Dance. “What was that?”

“That was a Ruby original!” I shouted before giving Ruby a smile. “Let’s show them how we truly battle!” She roared before releasing the Thunderbolt into the sky.

“Volt Tackle!” He came charging once again and for the first time I smiled. “What are you smiling about?”

“I’ve been trying hard to impress you when I should have followed my own style and we will now. Ruby dodge it!” She charged at it and before it collided, she jumped up and spun around it dodging it cleanly. Though once she landed, Ruby seemed to feel the affects of paralysis.

“Not bad. I’m starting to see why he’s interested in you. Raichu use Iron Tail!”

“It came quick and before it did I yelled out “Shadow Claw!” The moved collided like a sword fight leaving everyone staring. The pushed each other back and I instructed. “Let’s end this! Dark pulse!” This one was different from the others. The ray split into three points all aiming for Raichu, he dodge two only to get his with the third. “Shadow Claw!” The rodent didn’t have time to reacted when Ruby attacked multiple times ending the battle.

“Raichu is unable to battle. Eros wins!” Flint announced as the crowd cheered. I didn’t move or reacted as I watched Ruby. 

My body reacted on its own as I ran towards her. “Ruby!” She hit the floor fainting herself and I knelt down holding her gently with a smile.”You were amazing. Thank you.” She opened her eyes and grunted before passing out once more.

“Not many are capable of pulling a turnaround battle like that. I’m impressed.” I looked up to see Volkner holding a hand out. “Maybe you are worth it.”

I smiled before returning Ruby to her ball and taking his hand. “Thank you.” He pulled me up and out of nowhere he begun to laugh. His laugh was different then I expected, it was cheerful. “What are you—?”

“I’m hard on you for a reason. Not only did you beat my Pokemon, but you managed to show me a style I’ve never seen before. What was that move back there anyways?”

I blinked before remembering. “Oh. That was Lighting Rod. It’s a contest move we created years ago, but never fully had the chance to show it off.”

“Incredible.” He pondered for a moment. “Does she create magnetism with her horn?”

I nodded my head. “Since she knows Thunderbolt, we found out that if she sends a small electrical charge to her horn, any electric move at close range will attract to her horn without hurting her. Once we have the electricity running through her horn, she will either send it back or launch it to the sky.

His smirk turned into a small smile. “Then Viktor has met his match in both ways.” I blushed before he gave me a stern look. “Just tell him whats going on okay? I don’t want to see him hurt.”

I looked at my friends who gave me a smile and at my Pokemon who all nodded before I turned back. “As long as you smile more often.” His eyes widened and I gave him a sincere smile. “You have a nice smile when you do. It would be nice to see it more often.” 

He gave a snort and smiled again before putting his hand in front of me. “Deal.” I shook it and he reached for his pocket showing me a badge. “This is the Beacon Badge. Proof that you defeated me and now you can advance to the Sinnoh League.”

“Congrats kid!.” I felt someone’s arm wrapped around my shoulder. “You and your Absol deserve it. Maybe one day you’ll challenge us in the Elite Four.” 

“He does seem to deserve a spot in the Elite Class.” Ilima said as he walked up to me ruffling my hair. “Amazing as always Yu-Chan.”

The others gathered around giving me their praises before Phichit remembered. “Oh Volkner. Will you be battling me?”

The blonde gym leader shook his head. “Sorry kid. I wasn’t planning on battling anyone. Go to Veilstone City, I’ll contact Marlene ahead of time to give her a heads up.”

“Will we be able to within a week? I mean I have to get the Sanctuary ready for your meeting.” Gladion said to Sun.

“Don’t worry about it.” Phichit said with an enthusiastic wave. “I’ll get another week of practice before I’ll battle her.” He turned to Volkner. “Do you mind telling her we’ll be there after the Alolan meeting?”

“Sure.” He walked away dialing her number.

Flint smiled at him before turning back to us. “Now remember Sun. Everyone will be arriving that morning so have a lunch prepared—“

“Got it.” Gladion said as he typed on his phone.

The meeting starts around 3 so have an area set.”

“I had Ms. Wicke install a large table fit for as many as you need in the aquatic room.”

Ilima turned to Gladion with a raised eyebrow. “You’re sending us into water?”

The blonde president smirked. “No Princy. The aquatic room is our lowest level room where the room is made entirely of shatterproof glass, You are able to see the ocean from below and it helps us to keep an eye on our injured Water-types nearby. Unless you want white walls, the Aquatic room is the best choice.”

“That’ll be quite a scenic meeting. Alright then after you will have mass battles challenging each other…” Flint stopped himself turning to Gladion. “What do you have for that Lil Pres?”

He looked at his phone and read something before replying, “We got the garden available or the Greenhouse. What do you think Sun?”

The yellow-eyed male thought before turning to his friend. “Garden. It’s more of an open field than the Greenhouse.” Gladion nodded before typing away on his phone.

“Wow quick planning. Okay remember dinner, then have their rooms prepared, the next day is breakfast, then release your Pokemon for some relaxation and around three is lunch then you all can leave soon after alright?” They two nodded and Gladion returned to his phone while Sun whispered somethings to him.

“You’re coming with us ‘Eros’.” I felt a tug on my hand and saw Ilima with big grey eyes. “You need to tell Viktor the truth.”

“What?” I turned to Phichit who agreed with the Trial Leader. “But I..I told him we’ll see each other at the Grand Festival.”

“Nope you’re going.” I turned to see Volkner walking back to us. He turned his attention to Phichit. “Maylene said she’ll be waiting and you.” The he turned to me. “The sooner the better kid. Tell him.

“I—“

“Don’t argue Eros.” Flint said while wagging his finger in my face. “If Volkner gave you his approval I would take it. He’s not hard on just anyone.”

I looked at everyone who was watching me before sighing. “Fine.” I turned to Tonio and Alice who were sitting closely watching. The others already dispersed after the battle ended returning to cleaning up. “If you wouldn’t mind, We have a few days to spare and we wouldn’t mind assisting you in clearing the debris.”

Alice gasped. “Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to hold you back or anything?”

“Not at all!” Hau said jumping up beside me. “We’ve got a week till the meeting. I’m sure Gladion will have everything settled, and it would be much easier for you all if we helped assist in the clearing.”

“We would be happy for your assistance.” Toni said giving a small bow. “It would be much appreciated.”

“Well let’s get cleaning everyone.” Flint said as he released his Pokemon. Volkner followed suit expect for Raichu, mine were already out so the other released their Pokemon.

I walked up to Volkner and held out a hand. “Give me your Raichu and I’ll go heal him along with Ruby.” He nodded and gave him to me, I ran off towards the nearby Pokemon Center and handed them to her.

After a bit of waiting, I decided to take a walk around to the back near a mini forest where nobody was when I was suddenly pinned to the wall. I tried to pull them off only to hear a laugh and they tightened their grip on my neck to the point where I knew I was going to have an ugly bruise. “So you haven’t mentioned me before?” I looked to see Lawrence holding me down with a wicked smile. “Did I hear them correctly? You are the Champion’s lover? How disgusting.” He threw me on the ground and I coughed looking up to see him coming closer. “So now I know where to find the Time-Space Orbs. Stay out of my way kid and I won’t hurt your precious boyfriend.” 

We heard rustling and he shot off to the direction where there was a small forest, Ra appeared running to me whining when he saw me on the ground. He sat next to me licking my bruised neck in an attempt to heal my wound. “Yu-Chan?” I saw Ilima turning the corner gasping in shock as he saw me. He ran next to me and helped me to my feet before pulling me into a tight embrace. “What happened?”

“Tell Gladion to make sure the security is on alert.” I whispered. “We have to keep the Upper Class safe.”

Ilima shook his head. “I don’t—“ I placed a finger on my lip which he understood and lowered his voice. “I don’t understand?”

My eyes narrowed and Ra growled in understanding. “Lawrence was still in town. He heard Tonio and Alice talking about the Time-Space Orbs. He’s going to go after Viktor and the Worldwides. I don’t want Viktor getting hurt because of me. We need to make sure everyone is protected.” 

He nodded before touching me neck. “It’s going to bruise ugly.”

“It’s fine. I’ll hide it, but how did you know I was here?”

He motioned to Ra. “Your Ninetales was burning the debris that they were piling and I was nearby making sure it didn’t spread when he started growling. He ran off and I followed him and that’s when he found you.”

I bowed my head. “I have to tell him or everything will take a turn for the worse.”

He nodded before pulling out a wrap from his backpack and begun wrapping it gently around me neck. “We’ll just say you scratched your neck when you came back here okay?”

I nodded and knelt down scratching Ra’s muzzle. “Thank you for coming. I don’t know what he would’ve done if you hadn’t shown when you did” He purred before licking my face and wrapping one of his tails around my leg.

“Come on Yu-Chan. We need to go back before they wonder where we went.” I nodded and followed him looking down at Ra as he looked back at me with saddened eyes thinking the same thing. ‘What’s going to happen to us?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that Volkner and Viktor related to an extent and I could see them close. Volkner seems like the type to be protective of his friends and yes (Flint and Volkner are just friends right now, but they liek each other) 
> 
> What happened in the battle? Well see how they were becoming lackluster during their month of training to a toll on them. Since they weren't balancing beauty and strength, it affected Ruby which is why she almost lost.
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri reunite next chapter! Get ready for the fluff! And guys. I'm thinking of adding a male and female Rockruff for the Viktuuri teams...What do you think?  
> Anyways I'll be back next chapter!
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? It's time for another update and we are traveling tooooo?????
> 
> ALOLA! 
> 
> I'm still debating whether to add the Rockruffs...hmmmm...
> 
> Anyways time for Viktor!
> 
> Viktor Pokemon: Selene (Alolan Ninetales), Hades (Houndoom), Ares (Lucario), Set (Tyrantrum), Aria (Primarina), Flora (Roserade), Eros (Gallade)
> 
> Yuuri Pokemon: Ruby (Absol), Ra (Ninetales), Silver (Skarmory), Shadow (Zorua), Aphrodite (Gardevoir), Sapphire (Primarina), Aqua (Aurorus)
> 
> Phichit (Trainer)
> 
> Ilima (Normal: Trial Leader), Elio aka Sun (Alolan Champion), Gladion (Aether Foundation President), Hau (Future Kahuna and trainer)

Viktor’s POV

“I can’t believe you left me alone at the meeting!” I semi yelled at Chris who was sitting across from me on the plane with a bored expression. “I literally had NO ONE to talk to.”

“You’re still mad?” Chris said as he raised an eyebrow. “It’s been almost a week and don’t you talk to Will?”

I lowered myself in this comfortable first class seat. “Yeah…But he was with Jasmine and we really don’t talk so…”

“Attention Worldwides. We will be landing in Aether Paradise, so buckle up and get ready.” Our personal captain, Morooka, said and we sat up buckling our seats. After about 10 minutes we finally landed and he once again spoke, “Alright guys! We have safely landed! I’ll be in Ula’Ula Island! So give me a call and I’ll be back! Be careful.” Once we got off, we gave him a wave as he flew off to the island nearby.

“Welcome to Aether Paradise. A safety sanctuary for all Pokemon.” We turned to see a blonde male who looked like an emo punk on my opinion. “My name is Gladion and I am the current president.”

“Current? What happened to Lusamine?” Georgi asked.

The blonde rose an eyebrow. “She disappeared almost a year ago, so I took charge. I’ll lead you all to your rooms so you can place your things.” He walked ahead leading us to a metal door and punched in a code before the door opened to an elegant looking area. “While our real home is the Aether House in Ula’ula Island, we created basically a second home within this Sanctuary for when we have to stay for weeks. He pointed to the rooms that had their doors opened. “The ones with opened doors mean they’re still available so choose your own room and put your things in, then when you come back out, shut the door so I can know which ones are left for the others.” I walked into one and the room was gorgeous, this room looked like it was made for royalty and the view? You can see the islands from afar, the water Pokemon swam happily and the flying Pokemon past by without a care. After a bit of looking around, I walked out with just my Pokeballs, Gladion was on the phone and once we were noticed, he hung up turning to us. “I’ll lead you out to our highest level in the Sanctuary reserved mainly for relaxing and gourmet foods.” We nodded and followed him to an elevator, which took us up about 3 floors and once we exited, I saw an amazing looking pool that looked like a crystal lake and the sand was so soft looking I wouldn’t have expected anything less from an Alolan Citizen. Gladion pointed and begun to speak. “This is our pool made to look like a mini beach, on the left is our mini restaurant with one of our best chefs currently on duty, and on your right is a volleyball court as well as a basketball court and my favorite, the mini skatepark.” He gave a small huff and smirked. “Just because we are an artificial island, it does’t mean it should look fake. Everything you see here was created by my mom and dad years when I was about 5, we are able to grow fruits and supply fertile soil with the help of Pokemon and science. In fact—“

“Gladie!” We turned to see a dark tan male running towards him with a guy with striking yellow eyes. “Gladie! Do you want me to take their Pokemon to the Pokemon Playground?”

My eyes widened. “A Playground for the Pokemon? Seriously?”

“Hmm?” The platinum blonde turned to me and nodded. “Yeah. Gladion has a sister whose afraid to be near Pokemon so they designed the playground for them to stay and so we wouldn’t accidentally mixed them in with the sick and injured.” After a few seconds of spacing out, he gave us a sheepish smile. “Apologies Viktor sir. We never actually met before.”

“No need to call me sir.” I waved him off gently. “Viktor is fine. Are you a friend of Gladion?”

He nodded before blushing. “I-I’m also the new Champion of Alola.”

My eyes widened before I smiled. “Well what do you know. I knew someone called Elio was the new champion after the mass text Kukui sent us, but we never actually saw your face.”

“I planned on meeting you face to face, but Ilima told me about the meetings and how you were busy, so I decided to wait.” He stretched out his hand to me. “As you know my name is Elio, but I rather be called Sun and that’s Hau.” He pointed to the other male who was enthusiastically waving. “He was my first friend here in Alola when I moved from Kanto about a year ago and he’s also Kahuna Hala’s grandchild.”

“Ah the future Kahuna.” I turned to Hau and smiled. “Hopefully I’ll still be champion to see you become a Kahuna.” He beamed and turned to Gladion, who even though was keeping a frown on his face, his eyes shone in pride for his friends. I turned my gaze to Sun. “Well. Sun. As first champion of Alola, I am happy to see you make it to the top as well.” I pointed to everyone behind me starting from the right. “That’s Poison Elitist Chris, Dragon Elitist Seung Gil, Fairy Elitist Georgi, and Steel Elitist Michele. The guy beside him is his best friend and a great friend of ours Emil.” They all waved and gave congratulations to the boy who took in everything with a proud smile.

“Huh?” We turned to Gladion to see him talking on the phone. “Yeah I’ll be down soon. Okay…Bye.” He hung up and turned to us. “Hau will take your Pokemon and you are free to do what you like until it’s lunch time. I have to go lead the Trial Leaders to their rooms and make sure preparations are set.” We nodded and he walked off.

“Hand me your Pokemon.” I turned to Hau who had a metal tray in his hands. The other Elites nodded and handed them each their Pokemon, although I was a bit hesitant knowing my team before handing over to him telling him to make sure to be wary of Ares cause he’s prone to attack when I’m not around. Once I gave him my instructions on what to expect, he walked away towards the inside of the Sanctuary.

During our time I chilled out in a lounge chair with Chris giving advice and talking to Sun, Seung Gil and Georgi were up against Emil and Michele in Basketball. Lana, Kiawe and Mallow arrived together and chilled out at the pool, Sophocles, Hapu and Acerola arrived after and joined the three, after them came Mina and she painted a portrait of some wild Wingulls, Ilima was nowhere in sight…Hala, Olivia, Nanu and Kahili arrived and sat with us talking as well until Hau cam running out. “Lunch time!” 

We walking into the restaurant to see a buffet already set with Gladion talking to the chef. As we all took our seats in a long table, Hau sat next to his Grandfather and excitedly begun telling him his adventures in Sinnoh which made the old Kahuna smile. “You’re growing into a fine young man my boy.” He gave his grandchild a pat on the head and Hau’s expression softened. “It felt like it was only yesterday I held you in the hospital when you were just born. Sometimes…I wish you would stay the sweet little child i’ve cared for, but seeing you traveling with your friends and discovering who you are makes me glad you’ve grown.”

“Tutu Kane.” We all went silent as Hau’s eyes watered.

“Watching you from your first steps and words, to choosing your starter and battling Elio have been some of my greatest memories. You’ll make a great Kahuna Ko’u Ray o Ka lā Wela.” I smiled fondly as Hala gave his grandchild a hug which Hau returned and we all resumed more content with our conversations. 

I soon remembered something and turned to Sun, “Where’s Ilima? Wasn’t he with you during your travel?”

He smiled sheepishly and gave a nervous laugh. “He said something about meeting us at the meeting.”

I rose an eyebrow, but nodded. After lunch Hau left with Gladion to another part of the Sanctuary, and we followed Sun to the lowest floor in the building, I wasn’t sure why until the door opened. “Amazing!” I said as I looked around. We were going to have our meeting inside a room that could see the entire ocean! We saw Corsolas scurrying across the ocean floor, Luvdiscs swimming and so much more! “This room is simply beautiful!”

The Alolan Champion walked in ahead of us and turned to face everyone. “Gladion said that when they built Aether Paradise, they created this room to keep an eye on their injured water Pokemon and to study their habitats for research purposes.” He motioned us to a large and gorgeous looking table. “You can all take a seat.”

Before he sat I pulled Michele to the side. “Where did Emil go?”

Michele raised an eyebrow and then sighed. “He wanted to go to Melemele Island for something with his Lapras. Said he’ll be back soon around 10? Don’t worry too much about him, he’s a water type trainer, he knows what he;s doing.” I hesitated, but nodded.

I pulled away from him and sat on one end with Sun on the opposite end. Starting from me to Sun on our left was Sophocles, Mina, Hala, Nanu, Acerola, Michele, Seung Gil and Olivia. On our right from him to me was Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Hapu, Kahili, Georgi, and Chris with one chair empty next to Sun. I was about to ask when someone ran in. “Sorry!” We turned to see Ilima catching his breathe before standing up into his normal elegant posture. “Eros, Phichit and I were with Ms. Wicke tending to the water Pokemon when Phichit reminded me of the time.

“Eros is here?” I said a bit to sudden only to have everyone look at me. I returned my gaze to Ilima who had a small smile on his face. “I mean…Oh whatever…He came with you?”

“Yeah. I’m sure he mentioned us traveling together, we still are planning on traveling with him and Phichit so they accompanied us.” He sat down and he was the one to begin the meeting with a somber look on his face. “So…Did Volkner and Flint tell you about the towers?”

My eyes lowered to the table and I nodded. “He told me about three days ago.”

“What happened?” Acerola asked curiously.

“From what we gathered during our stay in Alamos Town, It was a commander of Team Rocket who attacked the towers for the Space-Time Orbs.” Sun’s eyes glinted ferociously, but giving a nonchalant attitude of a normal champion. “Their Leader Lawrence threatened had the area destroyed because they didn’t tell him where the Orbs were.”

“Of course they don’t, They barely managed to hold onto it during the time I stayed over there.” Seung Gil said expressionlessly. “If my Flygon didn’t hear Alice and Toni in time, who knows what could’ve happened. They aren’t weak I could tell, but they had no experience whatsoever with issues like this.”

“They gave you the Orbs correct?” Where are they at?” Ilima questioned the Dragon Elitist.

“Gave them to Viktor when I we met up that week after. I knew they would’ve suspected me so I gave them to him.” He leaned back and sighed. “Though maybe we should’ve given them to someone less conspicuous you know?”

“I’ll figure out something, but if anyone has any idea what to do then give me a heads up.” I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. First Eternal Forest was attacked and Aaron was injured during the raid—” Everyone who didn’t know gasped at the revelation and I rose a hand to quiet them down. “The A-B-C Islands in Hoenn had to be evacuated, Steven and Wallace are checking the area and will update me soon on what they discovered…: I flinched a bit as I recalled the Kanto meeting. “Maiden’s Peak in Kanto was destroyed, but even if she hates me, Misty is there with Sabrina to find clues as to why they attacked that specific area, Alto Mare’s museum was set on fire, so Will is checking on that, and now the Space-Time Towers?” I groaned and laid my head on the table. “Could anything else possibly be destroyed?”

“Actually—“ I raised my head up to the direction of our eldest member. “I’ve been meaning to tell this to Ilima.“ Hala said a bit downfallen. “Verdant Cavern was under attack yesterday.”

“What?” Ilima’s concerned face turned to pure shock. “Your kidding right?”

Hala shook his head. “I’m afraid not son, but please do not fret. Your Gumshoos was keeping watch and even though it was a surprise on him too, he managed to alert everyone to evacuate. Professor Kukui is over there as we speak to determine the damage.”

His gentle eyes dulled as he spoke. “I shouldn’t have them…”

“Nonsense Ilima.” Mallow said gently, “Your Totem Pokemon alerted everyone in time! If anything, getting everyone out of the cavern is the most important thing right? You can’t be to blame, this could’ve happened when you were there! Heck it could’ve happened to any of us!”

“Like she said Ilima.” Hala said as he looked at Ilima. “It’s not your fault. You’re young my boy. Even as a Trial Leader you have the right to travel and explore. Your Pokemon in the Trial site are trained by you to protect the visitors from any harm correct? Thats exactly what they did.” His words didn’t seem to affect him as he lowered his head to where his eyes were covered by his pale pink hair.

“Ilima.” Olivia called out to him with a gentle stern voice. “It’s fine. Besides, traveling for you right now is good. Having you and Sun traveling to another region and helping like you did in Alamos Town is a great thing. Especially since it’ll help Sun get more known as the new Champion of Alola.”

He didn’t respond and everyone looked at each other worried until Sun did something to snap him out of his small depression state. The newest Champion stood up and gently raised Ilima’s head and placed a small kiss on the Trial Leaders forehead. The pinkette’s eyes widen as Sun spoke. “I feel awful as well, we both weren’t in our region, but trust your Kahuna and your Pokemon. Okay?” He hesitated before giving his champion his gentle smile and nod. Sun leaned forward touched foreheads with his own. “That’s my Princy.”

“It’s Ilima.” His friend call quietly, but with only fondness in his voice,

Once he sat down, they all returned their attention to me and I cleared my throat before I spoke again. “Well like I’ve texted you all. We need to keep our guards up higher and I was hoping all of you can train some extra Pokemon not for trials, but to keep eye on the islands. I have a hunch that they’ll be targeting the Ruins or Altars, so get your Totem Pokemon to assist with the training okay?” They all nodded and i continued. “Okay I also want you all to be on the 7 region group chat for any more more updates. I’ve asked the ones who currently in the targeted areas to take photos and to keep tabs on the progress of the reconstructions. Steven had offered to send some of the construction Pokemon from his company to all damaged sites. So if anything else has been destroyed or burned down, call Steven and he’ll send some help if you need extra muscle. Also if there is something that you believe has something to do with Team Rocket, please contact me as soon as possible. I don’t care if it’s something small or something you think isn’t worth hearing, but I MUST know so we can figure out some plans okay? And please. No secrets?”

“Yes Sir!” Everyone said in unison. I saw from the corner of my eye Ilima exchanging looks with Sun, but I didn’t push forward. They’ll tell me when ready.

I gave content sigh and smiled brightly. “Now. Any news to report other than our new Champion?”

“Kukui has been further examining the capabilities of the Z-moves, but right now something is missing.” Lana said quietly.

“He’ll figure it out soon. He’s one of the best researchers I’ve ever met, and a young one at that. A prodigy in science and managing to become a professor at the young age of 17.”

They all agreed to that as well when Hapu gasped catching my attention. “Ah I almost forgot. Do you mind helping me with a small issue Champion? It has nothing to do with the issues going on, but this is starting to get a bit out of hand.” Hapu asked and I nodded for her to continue. “There has been territorial issues between two Lycanroc packs between the Resolution Cave and Poni Meadows. At first I let it be since its normal for pack to be like this, but a week ago it became too violent so Olivia and I tried calming them down, but…”

I waved her off. “Of course. I’ll just tell Touya incase it becomes to out of hand, to not worry if we are a bit late to the meeting. I’ve dealt with territory issues before and trying to solve those can last for days.”

“Will you be able to handle this situation before you leave to Unova?” Kiawe asked me.

“I hope so, if not I’ll have to think of a backup plan. I’ll resolve this one way or another.”

“Of course you will.” Michele said nonchalantly. “But pace yourself Viktor, even with all of us helping you, your still taking in the most stress, combining that with your training for the upcoming Grand Festival and the League is putting more pressure.”

“He going to give himself gray hairs if he keeps this up.” Acerola joked.

“He’s already got gray hair.” Nanu stated bluntly making everyone laugh.

Usually when someone jokes about my silver hair I get ticked cause come on, I’m only 21, I laughed along with them, when something or someone caught my eye in the water. “Wha—?” They all turned to see Yuuri with his Primarina going around many Aether water Pokemon. His goggles were covering his red eyes and shit…He looks damn good in that tight fitting red and black wetsuit. I could feel peoples gaze’s as I stared at Yuuri’s elegant figure. A Milotic slithered around him, A few Alomomola and Lumineon danced around him as he and the Milotic spun around each other. The water-snake did one more spin around him before it swam a few feet from him, I wasn’t sure why until I saw Sapphire swim to her master. The wild Pokemon separated from them and watched along side us the two dancing underwater as though it was just the two of them. We stayed quiet in awe as we witness this sweet show, but it came to an end. After a bit, he motioned to all the Pokemon to go up, and his Primarina grabbed him underwater bridal style swimming up elegantly to the surface.

“My my Champion. It seems Fantina was right.” My eyes widen and I turned to Olivia who had a smirk on her face. “Never thought I would see that look on your face.” 

I was about to say something when Sophocles spoke up for the first time. “Even without collect data. We all can all that our Champion is in LOOOVE.” The girls all cooed, most of the guys laughed, and Ilima just stared at me which made me feel a bit intimidated.

“Oooh you might want to ask him out soon honey.” Olivia said with a wink. “I might just invite him for dinner in the nearby future if you don’t say anything.” My eye twitched and Olivia laughed. “Kidding! But honestly. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a lover.”

“Single.” We turned to Ilima was was looking at the ocean. “He says that Ruby and Ra growl at anyone who tries to ask him out.”

“Single huh?” Chris said with his eyes on me. “There you go Viktor. Hurry the fuck up.”

I faked a cough and stood up. “Meetings over. Gladion said to meet him in the lobby so he can take you to the Pokemon Playground to collect your Pokemons and he’ll lead you to the Greenhouse. I’m going ahead to the Playground cause knowing Selene, she’ll be very edgy.”

I gave them a smile and walked out the door with so much running through my mind. “Viktor!” I looked behind to see Sun running to me with Ilima behind him. “You weren’t annoyed by their teasing were you?”

“Ah not exactly, I’m just…stressed. Anyways since you know Aether Paradise more than me. Do you mind showing me where my Pokemon are at?” Sun nodded and I followed the two to some other rooms. “So Eros. He came with you guys?”

“Yeah. Since we were planning on traveling with him till the Pokemon League, Having him come with us was just natural.” Ilima said and gave a smile. “Actually, he’s the reason why we went to Alamos Town. He and Phichit were going to challenge Volkner for their 8th gym badge, but he only battled Eros for…umm reasons…Phichit has to go to Veilstone City once we leave Alola.”

“Did Eros tell you he beat Volkner, but just barely.” Sun added.

“He beat Volkner? Not many people can do that.” I pondered for a moment and frowned slightly. “Actually both of them didn’t tell me they challenged each other.”

Sun gave a toothy smile. “Shocker, but yeah it was a one on one against their strongest Pokemon, He chose Ruby, but they were so out of tune for the first part.” I was about to question when he continued. “After what what in Snowpoint, Ruby and the others increased their training, but they begun to lose their beauty in their moves. Volkner almost had Ruby, but Eros and Ruby managed to snap out of it and they used their contest moves to win the battle.”

I smiled and looked ahead. “I’m glad. His style and his bond with his Pokemon is what makes him unique.” We arrived at the Playground to see everyone’s Pokemon playing or relaxing, mine were laying on top of Set as they relaxed away from the others. Selene raised her head and turned her direction towards me before running towards me. “Selene!” I opened my arms and she jumped in my arms knocking us both down. She licked my cheek and once we stood up she sat beside me as I turned to look around. “Where are Eros’s Pokemon?”

“Huh?” Sun quirked an eyebrow.

“Well I see everyones, even Phichit’s Pokemons are here, but Eros’s isn’t.” 

His eyes widened and he gave a small laugh. “Ah Eros has been helping Ms. Wicke with the injured Pokemon, but on the first day he was attacked by a Crabrawler. His Gardevoir was nearby and managed to protect him, but since then the others refuse to leave their master’s side, though they can swim, Primarina is the one who stays by his side with the water Pokemon. The others stay on the shore keeping what and fetching the things necessary for the Pokemon.”

“Can…We go see them?” I asked a bit shyly.

“Duh. I already knew you were going to say that.” Sun answered slyly.

“Sweet!” I perked up and called my team over. Once they came close I smiled. “Guess who’s here?” They all perked up and Hades gave a low whine that I knew was meant for Ruby. “Yup! So let’s go!” They cheered and I returned them to their Pokeballs when one of their workers handed me them. I followed the two outback where I saw Yuuri with some water Pokemon with his Primarina swimming beside him. His other Pokemon were sitting close to the end, Ra and Ruby laid a paw in the water, Aphrodite had her feet in as well. Aqua laid around them all with Silver laying on her neck. I saw Yuuri motion to Shadow, who was shaking his head, but aqua swished her long tail and pushed the fox in the water. The small fox was flailing, but Sapphire swam straight to him and picked him up trying to soothe the shivering fox.

I frowned, but Ilima seemed to understand why. “Oh it’s fine Viktor. Eros has trained each of his Pokemon to swim, Silver can’t cause he’s literally all metal and sinks no matter what, but Shadow hates swimming and the others have been trying to get him in.”

“Oh. That makes more sense.” I walked up to them alerting Ra. He turned his head and made a high pitch bark making everyone turn around including Yuuri. All the Pokemon jumped up and ran my direction, Sapphire jumped out of the water as well with Shadow on her head and waddled my way as well. They closed on to me and I was surrounded by his Pokemon. “Hey every—“ Before I could finish my sentence, I was tackled by something wet and when I opened my eyes I saw Shadow’s face hovering over mine. I laughed and gave him a hug even if I knew he was soaked.

“Shadow!” We both turned to see Yuuri dripping wet with his arms on his hips looking at his Zorua. “I’m sorry Viktor.”

I smiled and stood up with the pup still in my hand, “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad to see him too.” I put him down and pulled Yuuri into a hug. “It’s nice to see you again.. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Viktor! I’m wet!” He pulled away slightly and when I turned I realized how close we were. His hair was still soaked and it looked quite nice on him to see his hair down for once, His eyes were slightly red due to being in the water to long, but they shone nonetheless, Water dripped down his covered neck teasingly. God. “Umm.” Yuuri pulled away and laughed nervously. “You smell like wet Pokemon. Where’s your team?”

I laughed a bit. “Wet Pokemon? At least I don’t smell like the water Pokemon.” Sapphire snickered and Yuuri shot her a playful glare. I pulled out my Pokeballs and threw them in the air. “Time to say hello everyone!”. Once released everyone was silent before they all ran to each other in a happy greeting. The girls all jumped around each other giggling in their own ways, the males gave each other headbutts or affectionate growls. After that, Ruby walked up to Hades and nuzzled him, Aphrodite leaned into my Eros’s arms, and Selene licked Ra before nuzzling him as well. I pulled out my phone quickly and took a quick shot of everyone before looking at Shadow who was jumping up and down. I saw a smile on my Lucario and we all turned to watch the little fox shift into many Pokemon. Silver screeched happily to Set, who decided to lay down, as he settled himself on my Tyrantrum’s muzzle carrying on a conversation, Flora sat next to Aqua, who laid her long neck on Set’s back. I turned to Yuuri who’s smile radiated, and even though I didn’t want to, my eyes wandered down…A little too down…..Is it getting hot?…. My eyes went forward to the little scene as I felt my face heat up and tried to empty my head, but damn.

“Viktor?” I looked to Ilima, whose smile was forced, walking up to us with Sun nervously behind him shaking his head at me rapidly. He turned to Yuuri and gave him a wink. “I’m stealing your boyfriend real quick.”

“Not my—“ 

Before he could finished, I was already dragged back to the doors and Ilima placed a finger on my chest glaring at me with his steel colored eyes. “I may not look like it…But I CAN and WILL kick your ass if you look at Eros with those lewd eyes again. Tu comprends?”

I tensed. “Da.” 

“Good. He’s my best friend and if you do anything to hurt him. You’ll have to answer to me.” We walked back when I noticed Yuuri went back with Ms. Wicke. I felt a shove and saw Ilima pushing me towards him. “Go! You should spend as much time as you can with him.”

I nodded and walked away from the two to where he was swimming, with his Primarina nearby watching him intensely. “Now remember Eros. Be careful when handling Toxapex, they are extremely dangerous and if you are poisoned the pain will last up to three days.” The lady handed handed Yuuri a needle which i’m guessing was a medicine. “She’s pretty scared of people due to being abused.” I watched as Yuuri coax the Toxapex out of her Tentacles and slowly injected her with the medicine. It hissed, but Yuuri managed to calm her down and I smiled as she slowly trusted him. Ms. Wicke clapped and nodded, “Excellent, it seems you would make a great Pokemon Doctor if you didn’t become a trainer.”

Yuuri blushed a bit. “I actually thought about quitting for a while to become a doctor, but something happened and I just didn’t want to follow that path.” I cocked my head as he said that. ‘Maybe I’ll ask him about that later.’

“Shouldn’t you three be with the others?” I turned to see Gladion with Hau, who was holding a Lotad with all his legs bandaged. “Everyone is already there battling and Sophocles asked Hau why you were taking so long.”

I coughed and nodded motioning the two to lead the way when I remembered. “Hey everyone let’s go.” My Pokemon stopped interacting with the others and looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed a bit torn between leaving them and separating them from each other.

“Why don’t we split teams?” I looked at Yuuri who was now accompanied by my Aria as well. “I’ll stay with the girls since our Primarinas are enjoying this water, and you take the boys? I’m sure the boys would love some time together.” I turned to them and after exchanging some looks they all nodded. Yuuri pointed to his backpack and I exchanged the balls. Selene sat down next to Ruby and both begun their little chat, while Flora and Aphrodite giggled about something and Aqua laid around them and joined their little chats. I turned to the males only to realize I was being stared at by Ra. He gave his fur a shake and nodded, so I returned all the boys to their balls before waving at Yuuri.

We entered an open sky greenhouse and Olivia motioned to me. “How about a Double Battle Sweetheart?” I nodded and everyone sat down nearby as she called out, “Lycanroc, Golem! Let’s play!”

I smiled and thought for a moment before grinning and pulled out two balls. “Silver, Set! It’s Showtime!” Silver screeched and Set roared when they showed up knowing fully well it was battle time.

“Wow.” Seung Gil said a bit teasingly. “You switched Pokemon with Eros?”

“He’s with the girls, I’m with the guys.” I released everyone else and they sat on the side lines. Shadow being the baby of the family cheered the two on getting rumbles of appreciation from them. Silver landed on Set’s head both battle ready.

“Stone Edge!” Lycanroc and Golem released multiple sharp stones towards us at high speeds.

“Dodge!” Set covered his face with his tail and Silver spun around the stones. 

“Lycanroc use Brick-break and Golem use Steamroller!” Lycanroc jumped and aimed a perfectly executed Brick-break on Silver and he fell near my Tyrantrum. The Golem spun at high speeds and aimed at Set only to be stopped by Silver who used his metal wings as a makeshift ramp making the Golem fly over Set’s head.

“Draco Meteor!” Set launched the attack up and it exploded down throwing shards everywhere. It hit the Golem, but Lycanroc was dodging them all. “Wow. I wonder if I can get a Lycanroc for my team. I shook my head and motioned for Silver. “Silver use Twister!” The steel bird flew in a circular motion and he unleashed the attack on the werewolf looking Pokemon as he was distracted but the previous attack hitting him straight on. “Let’s end this! Head-smash and Brave Bird go!” Silver flew up and then straight down at high speeds before turing straight into Lycanroc and directly hitting him, while Set ran into the dazed Golem and Head-smashed him into the almost fainted Lycanroc. A dust cloud appeared and when it cleared we saw the two fainted. Both Yuuri’s and my male Pokemon cheered and ran to the two and I smiled as I watched them interact.

“I was hoping I could get a longer battle since you were using a different Pokemon, but it seems even Eros’s Silver is quite powerful.” Olivia said as she returned her Pokemon. We both made our way to the Trial Leaders and Kahuna’s when she continued. “It’s nice to see your team happy for once.”

We all turned to the all male group and saw they all laid on Set watching the little Zorua running in circle around the Dino Pokemon in excitement. “You know. Eros’s Pokemon listens to no-one.” I turned to Ilima with a confused look. “Not many know this, but his Pokemon all were either abandoned, injured or abused so they don’t trust many.” No wonder Ra stared at me like that. “It’s taken me all through our travel in Kalos and a bit of our time in Sinnoh to get them to listen to me. You haven’t known them for long, and even though I’m slightly envious of your quick bond with them, I’m glad they trust someone other than Eros.”

“Wow.” I turned back to everyone and my eyes softened when I saw Ares grabbing the little fox and rocking him sleep while the others watched on. “I didn’t know that.”

“Not many do so can you all promise to keep quite? It’s a touchy subject when you bring up their pasts.” Everyone nodded and soon we all decided that today was over with. It was at the moment Sun received a message from his friend and he told us that the dinner was set.

“Alright young-ins. Lets get going.” We returned the Pokemon, except Ares who was still holding the fox and allowed Hala to go first out of respect. We followed him back to the restaurant where a large white table with an assortment of foods and desserts was set. Phichit was already there with Hau laughing, Gladion was talking to Ms. Wicke about something that she was motioning to on her clipboard, but Yuuri?

We sat down, with Sun sitting on my left and my other side was empty with Hala sitting at the end of the other side. Everyone filled in and begin to fill their plates. I gave bits of malasada to Ares who climbed onto my lap and watched everyone interact with one another. The door soon opened to Yuuri still in his wetsuit, but towel drying his hair and he turned to Ms. Wicke. “Hey the Bruxish woke up, so I gave it some medicine to ease the pain, oh Aria and Sapphire wanted to stay the night in the water. Is that fine?”

“Of course sweetie and thank you for all your help.” She praised.

Yuuri blushed before lowering the towel. “It’s no problem, it was fun getting to swim with the water Pokemon.”

“You did seem to enjoy it.” Mallow said with a wink. “You put quite a show out there.” He looked a bit confused and Mallow gave a small girly laugh. “Duh. The aquatic room can see the ocean. We saw you dancing with the Milotic and your Primarina.”

He was confused for a moment before realization kicked in and he blushed darkly. “I—Uh—I…” He wasn’t able to form any sentences which I thought was adorable.

I think the ladies are pulling something cause it seems to be working, Mina, the one I was certain wouldn’t do anything decided to join in. “How about you show us your moves Eros?”

He seemed to understand that they were joking around and joined them. “I’d love to, but I’m not free.” He said with a wink making the girls squeal and guys laugh or smirk at his boldness.

“Pretty sure you’d dance free for Viktor?” Gladion said as he threw a dinner roll at Yuuri. “Wouldn’t you?” Everyone turned to Yuuri expecting a reply, but what he did shock us all.

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and looked at Gladion. “I would, but you’re all here.” HIs voice was extremely seductive, soon he let go and sat a the empty spot beside me and Ilima laughing with his best friend. 

After the second of shock everyone begun to laugh and returned to their meals talking to each other. After a while, Hapu turned to Yuuri. “Do you mind helping Olivia and I with a territorial issue between Lycanrocs? Viktor agreed, but I was hoping you can as well.

He nodded and after we finished our meals, we all decided to retire for the night. I walked slowly with Yuuri behind everyone and I turned to him. “SO would you dance for me?”

“Not a chance Champion.” He snorted before he stopped. “Let’s go take our Pokemon to the Greenhouse.” I agreed and we separated from the group to the Greenhouse and released our Pokemon. Ares walked to them as they all huddled together chatting in suspiciously low whispers and Ruby looked at Yuuri before shaking her head and giving a low growl. His team argued with and she kept looking back to Yuuri whining. After a few seconds, Hades huffed and nuzzled her giving low growls of concern. After a few seconds, she finally broke and she walked up to us and looked at Yuuri. “Do you need something sweetie?” She gave him high pitch barks and he seemed to understand, but his face twisted in concern. “Are you sure? I don’t think—“ She whined and gave the cutest look to him.” ‘Oh she’s playing that card.’ Yuuri sighed and scratched her horn. “Fine, I’ll leave you tonight, but will you please get some sleep? You haven’t been sleeping either.” She wagged her tail and nodded as Yuuri turned to me. “Would you mind allowing your team to stay for the night here with them? We’re suppose to take them to the Playground with the others, but they seemed to want to sleep here.”

“If they wish. I mean Aria and Sapphire are already staying somewhere else, so I don’t mind if you don’t.” He smiled and nodded to Ruby who rushed back to everyone else. I walked up to Selene and gave her a kiss on her nose. “It’s going to be lonely without you by my side tonight, but have a goodnight Moya Koroleva.” I stood up and smiled. “Ya Lyublyu Vsekh Vas.” My team gave their own versions of ‘goodnight’ to me as I walked back to the door meeting up with Yuuri after he gave his own goodnight.

We walked away only to hear a bark, we turned to see Zorua waving at us sleepily and Yuuri laughed. “Oyasami.” We walked back in a comfortable silence close to each other. I felt his hand touch mine and I felt him tense. “Um Viktor.”

“Yeah?” 

He looked ahead and frowned slightly. “Hypothetically. What would you do if someone you cared about deeply kept a large secret from you?” 

I thought of the secret I was keeping from him and I begun to feel a bit guilty. “”Well first I would feel like….like someone ripped out my heart and use Stomp on it. Then knowing myself I probably wouldn’t take it all that well.”

“Oh.”

“Hey Eros? How would you feel like if someone did that to you?”

He thought fro a moment then frowned. 

“I guess. I’d feel cheated.” He begun to whimper and he turned to me with sad eyes. “I have to tell you something.

“Me too!” We both stopped and I motioned for him to go first.

“I—“

“Eros!” I turned to Ms. Wicke who stooped and turned to me. “Would you mind if I take him with me? We have a wild Carracosta whose getting worse and I need an extra pair of hands for this.”

I looked at Yuuri was who upset, but seemed to understand the situation and I gave her a nod. “I’ll take my leave Eros. I don’t want to distracted you while handing a dangerous water type. Goodnight.” I turned to the lady and gave her a small contest bow. “Be careful and sweet dreams.” After they walked away, I made my way to my room only to see Sun, Ilima, Gladion, Hau, Phichit, Nanu, and Chris standing with their arms crossed or on their hips. “Um hi?”

“When are you going to quit stalling and tell him Viktor! You had a perfect chance this whole time.” Phichit said with his eyes narrowing at me. 

I flinched. “I’m sorry. I’m just unsure how to do this. I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“He’s going to get mad of course.” Ilima spoke with such sincerity. “I’ve known him for a long time and I know his temper VERY well. He will get mad of course, but he’ll get over it.”

“For a Worldwide Champion. You are pretty dense.” Nanu said with his usual bored expression.

I narrowed my eyes and fixed my posture the way I usually do when I feel that I’m being mocked. “And what are you doing here Nanu? Shouldn’t you be tucking Acerola into bed?”

He gave a tsk and smirked. “She’s staying with Mallow and Lana tonight.” He lost his smirk and gave me a serious face. “Viktor. He loves you as much as you love him. It’s evident in his attitude. Let’s be honest here kid.” I was about to say something until he raised his hand in a silence motion. “I’ve known you since you were just a kid traveling in Alola. I’m pretty sure you’ve heard this more than once by other Upper Class, but you seem…goofier. Happier and more at ease.” I didn’t move, just raised an eyebrow and he sighed. “When Ilima said Yuuri’s Pokemon did not trust others than him, reminded me of your team. They hate separating from you, going as far as attacking us if anyone tried to keep them from you, but you switched your females with his males? Selene would’ve attacked us and ran back to you.”

“She does hate being away from me. Wait. How did you know his name is Yuuri?”

Nanu shrugged. “His Absol didn’t detect me, but I was standing beside a tree when he changed into his ‘Eros’ personality when he was in Alola. After Ilima returned from Kalos, he was talking excitedly about a red-eyed male names Eros that he became close with. I asked him if his name was Yuuri and when he said yes, I was told to keep quiet.”

“You usually have Selene with you, so where is she and the others?” Chris asked me.

I shifted uncomfortably from my spot and looked to the direction where they were. “Like he said during dinner, our Primarina’s are with the water Pokemon, and everyone else are at the Greenhouse.” I turned to Gladion. “I hope that was alright? He gave a nod of approval.

“Other than time you left her with Ares, you’ve never spent a night without Selene since you caught her correct?” Chris asked. I looked directly at him and he frowned. “You’re hurting each other. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“How about this.” I turned my attention to Sun who was quiet this whole time. “Hapu asked you to help her with the territorial issue. Correct?” I gave him and nod. “We wanted to go with Ilima to Verdant Cavern, so he can finally stop his worrying, and I want to talk to Kukui if he can help with this since he was the last Champion. Chris said that he and the others will be at Melemele Island while your with Hapu, so take this time to talk to Yuuri.”

I nodded in resignation and frowned. “We’ll leave with the ladies tomorrow lunch okay?” They nodded and I forced a smile. “Good. I’m tired and I’ll see you all in the morning. Goodnight.” I guess they sensed how forced my smile was and nodded before they all bid each other goodnight and went to separate rooms. After that I sighed and entered my room, it felt lonely without Selene by my side, but I was happy for her. I showered, then changed quickly and after what felt like hours, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

——

I grudgingly woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I tried to ignore it, but the knocking got louder. I sighed dramatically before I made my way to the door to see everyone already standing there, but with concern faces. It was Sun who broke the silence. “Have you seen or heard from Eros?”

My fatigue washed away quickly and I shook my head. “What happened?”

“I normally wake him up in the mornings, but today when I walked in I noticed he hasn’t slept in his bed. He showered cause his wetsuit was in the bathroom, but that’s it. ” Phichit sounded worried. “I asked Sun and he gave everyone here a call. He called you too, but your phone was off.”

“It’s not off. It died and I forgot to plug it in. Give me 10 minutes.” I shut the door and readied myself quickly before stepping outside where everyone was still waiting. “Where have you checked?”

“Hala, Hau and I checked the first floor, Lana, Kahili and Mina check outback with the injured water Pokemon and the area nearby. Kiawe, Nanu, and Acerola checked the Greenhouse, Chris, Seung Gil and Georgi checked the aquatic area and rooms nearby, Georgi, Sophocles and Olivia checked the restaurant and the relaxation area. Sun and Ilima checked the third floor, Mallow and Hapu checked the second floor—“ Gladion stopped before face palming. “How can we forget?”

“Huh?” We all said simultaneously.

Gladion raised his head and sighed before turning to Hau. “Where does Eros like to stay at when he’s not helping Ms. Wicke or helping us?

The dark-skinned boy was confused before he remembered and sighed. “We forgot the Gardens!” He ran towards the direction I assumed was the Garden with all of us behind him. He stopped at a dead end and turned to Gladion. “Well Mr. President?”

Gladion smirked before swiping a card in a hidden crevice that opened a hidden door. He turned to us when we us gasped in amazement. “The Garden is a secret place my mom created for her and my father. After they disappeared, I tended to the Gardens to preserve its beauty and I’ve only allowed those four—“ He motioned to Hau, Phichit, Sun and Ilima. “And Eros in. They each have they card to enter…Well everyone except Hau, he’s normally with me. When I gave them the card, Eros has spent most of his time, when he’s not doing anything, here.” We walked slower into the room when we heard a voice. Gladion turned to us and placed a finger to his lips signaling us to stay quiet. Once we reached a balcony over the Garden we saw Yuuri and….Our Pokemon?

“Oka—“ He let out a huge yawn. “Your done.” My eyes softened when I saw him finished brushing Selene’s fur. Yuuri yawned once more rubbing his eyes before turning to everyone else “That’s everyone except for Aria, Sapphire and Shadow, correct?” They all nodded. He seemed to think for a moment before snapping his fingers and calling my females over. He pulled out a bag and pulled things out. He wrapped Selene’s tail in this huge bow that matched her eyes perfectly, a diamond studded choker for Flora, and a pale pink star necklace on Aria. “There!” Everyone encircled them and the girls just gave him confused looks before Yuuri winked at them. “I think these really make your features pop out more.” Aria whined and pointed to a pond nearby then pointed to the necklace. “It’s okay Aria. These were specially designed by Wallace. He gave them to me when I entered the Wallace Cup months ago after I won. We talked after the contest and he had a large collection of accessories, he gave me many saying that adding something could accent a specific feature on your Pokemon. Though I don’t think you ladies need accessories to look beautiful, you three already are.” I gasped at what he said and my eyes watered a bit as I saw my girls happy. Selene ran to Ruby showing her the bow which seemed to be opposite of Ruby’s red bow that’s tied around her neck. Aria clapped her paws and Flora spun around emitting the sweet smelling fragrance she normally does when content. 

“Well what do you know?” We turned to Kahili who had kept quiet most of the time. “I always seen your Pokemon so enclosed, but right now, they seem so happy with this boy.”

I turned back to the scene and pulled out my phone taking a few pictures before we heard whimpering. All of us quietly turned our attention to the little fox who was hesitating near the pond. Sapphire was nudging the fox in, but he was fighting back and Yuuri turned to my own Primarina. “Do you mind assisting?” She nodded before waddling over to where the other two were at. While she made her way over, Sapphire picked up the Zorua with her mouth and hovered him over the water only to get high pitch screams from the pup.

“Why is the Primarina doing that?” Lana said quietly.

Ilima turned to us, “While we were in Kalos, Eros and I stopped by a lake. It was night to we went to bed with our Pokemon out of their balls. We don’t know exactly what happened, but we heard his screaming and we ran to see him drowning in the water. Eros and Primarina dove in the lake and managed to rescue him, but after that night his Zorua developed a fear of water. He’s been trying to rid his fear, but with only one water Pokemon helping, it’s kind of a challenge.”

“Pretty sure that’s why he asked Viktor’s Primarina to help while she’s around, and since Zorua seems to listen to Ares, i’m going to take guess and say that he’ll be able to give him the support and motivation that he needs.” Sun finished with Ilima nodding.

We returned out attention to Zorua when Mallow spoke up. “Ummm…Guys. Is something wrong with Eros?”

All of us looked at Yuuri in time to see him trip over nothing. My Hades gave him a concerned whine and the man shook his head smiling. “Nothing to worry! I’ll be fine.” The Pokemon who weren’t with Shadow circled Yuuri and looked worried at one another before Ruby walked up to her master and barked at him. “Ruby! I’m fine! Honestly.” The Absol shook her head and growled. “SO maybe i’ve slept like 6 hours within the past 4 days. SO what? I’ve been helping out more during the night so Ms. Wicke can sleep some more. Her normal assistant took his vacation days this week and she didn’t think she would need help? And what about you Ruby? You refuse to sleep unless I sleep, but because I haven’t slept lately, you haven’t either? Gladion’s Sanctuary has some of the best security, but you’re still afraid to leave me alone. If it wasn’t for everyone trying persuading you to stay with them, you would’ve stayed with me at the medical wing again.” Ra stood in front of the two trying to end their fight, but Yuuri turned to him giving him a sharp look. “Ra. Did Ruby sleep last night?” The kitsune shifted and shook his head, making Yuuri sigh. “Okay look. If I sleep, will you all stop worrying?” My team and his nodded. “Then Hades, make sure Ruby actually sleeps while i’m out okay?” He gave a bark of approval and Yuuri walked to a nearby tree, but Selene went ahead of him and laid down motioning him over. I was shocked because Selene never allowed anyone to sleep on her, and Yuuri seemed shocked as well, but shrugged it off. Ra walked and laid next to her and allowed Selene to lay her head on his paws and he lowered his head on her as they watched his fox cub practice in the water. Yuuri seemed to have passed out as soon as he laid his head down on my Selene’s fluffy fur.

“If he hasn’t slept well, then I guess we’ll wake him up when we’re done.” Chris said as he turned to me. “Let’s leave them be, they seem to be content with Eros.” I nodded, but turned quickly to see Aqua and Set both lay next to the pond besides each other, Silver and Flora laying on Set while my Eros and Aphrodite lean on Aqua’s neck. Hades pushed Ruby next to her master and laid down next to the Ninetales couple. Hades laid next to her and he did the same thing as Ra, but he kept his gaze on Ruby as she also passed out with a fond look in his eye. ‘Well…if they’re all safe then I suppose i’ll be fine with this.’

——

It was lonely these last few hours away from my team, but I got to know Sun more, as well as notice Phichit trying to talk to Seung Gil. I smiled as watched Seung Gil’s face turn deep red when I overheard Phichit complimenting his Goomy that he was currently still bottle-feeding. And they thought i’m the only one that needed to be happy? He’s not once cared about being happy with anyone since becoming a Worldwide Elite. Honestly, Phichit’s personality is too radiant for Seung Gil, but even the darkness needs a little light right?

“We’ll be having lunch in the Gardens wth Yuuri Okay?” We all looked up to see Gladion standing next to Hau while looking at his phone. “Ms. Wicke went to check on him, but since he’s still asleep we’ll just move the picnic from the Greenhouse to the Gardens. Everyone nodded and we followed him to the Gardens, from the top of the balcony we saw the Primarinas praising the tiny wet fox who was shining in their praise, Ares hung back with Silver seeming to be chatting on the sleeping Aurorus, everyone else was basically the same.

Gladion motioned us down and we arrived to the Gardens, all of our Pokemon turned to us and I placed a finger on my lip to keep them quiet. When they didn’t move I quietly walked to where Yuuri was still sleeping in Selene’s stomach wrapped in both Ninetales tails and knelt down and gently shook him awake. “Eros?” I whispered and leaned in closer. “Time to wake up.” He didn’t budge, but as soon as I tried getting closer, Selene being the fox she is blew flurries on his neck.

“Ahhh!” He opened his eyes and….slammed his forehead on my nose. In hindsight, I should have know Selene would’ve done something like this.

I groaned and held my nose. “Fuck…”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Yuuri was panicking.

I waved him off. “It’s fine. Selene care to help?” She snickered and nodded her head placing one of her tails that she froze over, on my nose to soothe the pain. I could hear everyone snickering from behind me, but I didn’t care. “Care to tell me why our Pokemon are here in the Gardens?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he stood up with Ra following. “You could say i’ve been sleeping less for reasons.” I rose and eyebrow and he smiled awkwardly. “Ms. Wicke has been stressing and I wanted to put less pressure on her while I was here. She came to me around 5 this morning and sent me to my room, but after I showered I couldn’t sleep so I took a walk until I reached where the water Pokemon slept, after making sure they were all accounted for, Aria and Sapphire ended up following me to the Greenhouse. When we arrived, everyone was asleep so I tried walking away, but I didn’t notice that Ruby was still awake and she called out to me. Since both our teams were sleeping together, they all woke up and followed me to the Gardens.

“But I had the male Pokemon’s balls? How did my Tyrantrum manage to keep quiet in the halls?”

“Just because they’re giants doesn’t mean they can’t walk lightly. Anyways, I noticed my Silver’s coat was dull so I gave him a quick bath, along with the rest of my teams and yours. Was that fine with you?”

“Of course!” I smiled brightly and stood up slowly with Selene as she kept her tail on my nose. “I was planning on bathing them soon anyways. That was sweet of you.” I heard a high pitch squeak from Aria and I saw that she was motioning to her necklace, and Flora’s choker. “And I see you gave my ladies some accessories?” The two others came running or waddling in Aria’s way, towards me and showed them off with happiness. “They look exquisite on you my queens.” 

“May I interrupt this cute moment?” I blushed and turned to Olivia with a glare as she had a shit eating grin on her face. “Can we get you two to stop acting so lovey dovey so we can have our picnic?”

Yuuri coughed and nodded as Gladion had some of the workers set the area while we chatted with one another. Soon everything was set and we sat down, I ended between Hala and Sun talking about the issues that went on in the other regions and listening to their ideas of how we can prepare ourselves more.

“Come on Seung Gil!” I turned my attention to Phichit was was giving a cute puppy face to the Dragon Elitist. “You can spend a few days with us! Viktor is going to be busy with the territorial issues so come on! You’re the strongest behind Viktor and one of the most strategic! We could use your help.” 

I snickered as his face turned deep red. “You’ll have your friends with you. I’m sure you can think of something without my assistance.”

“Go Seung Gil. Even us Elites need to help out and not just go to the meetings.” Chris said as he bit into an Oran Berry. “Duty calls for Elites too you know.” I laughed under my breath when I understood his undertone.

“Whatever.” Seung Gil muttered, but the faint blush was evident on his face.

“Yes!” Hau and Phichit cheered. Soon our little picnic was over, and after we collected out Pokemon, the Trial Leaders decided to leave quickly by ride Pokemon to begin their extra training, our Worldwide Elites went with Gladion and their group to Melemele island on Gladion’s speedboat.

“Are you ready?” I turned to Hapu and Olivia who were accompanied by two ride Charizards.

“Sure, but there’s only two Ride Pokemon?”

Olivia quickly glanced at Yuuri who was saying bye to the water Pokemon and whispered. “So you can ride with him.” She turned to Yuuri was walking back to us“I couldn’t get any more Ride Pokemon, so I going to ride with Hapu, You can—“Olivia was cut off by Yuuri’s releasing of Shadow and Silver.

He gave Shadow a smile and he turned to us. “Silver and Shadow can help out.” Shadow shifted into a Noivern and nodded his head excitedly with Silver shaking his head in content.

I heard a ‘Tsk’ and from the corner of my eye I could see Olivia’s annoyed expression. “Fine. We’ll ride the Charizards and you take your Pokemon.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably and Yuuri noticed. “I—uh…I’ve never ridden on a Pokemon before. I usually got to places on foot or plane.”

His fake red eyes softened and led me to Silver. “Don’t worry. SIlver’s my main transportation. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you right Silver?” The metal bird screeched and rubbed his beak against my shin in a comforting way. I hesitated, but once the Skarmory lowered himself, I sat on his back and he hovered slightly above. I tightened my grip, but Yuuri reached to grab my hand. “You’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Okay.” After a few breathes, the girls took off ahead of us with Yuuri beside me on Shadow, though his ride seemed to be shaking. “Is Shadow okay?”

“Hm? Since he’s just transformed into a flying type his flying isn’t the best. Also we’re above water and he still doesn’t deal well with water.”

I nodded and we stayed quiet the rest of the way to wherever the girls last sighted the territory issue. ‘Hmm maybe I can take this as a chance to find a new teammate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! And did Yuuri actually flirt? Oh well ;).....I'm slowly adding the Seung Gil and Phichit shipping slowly, but surely...Hala seems to understand Gladion's 'close' relationship to his grandson so what did you expect? Any questions? Tell me in the comments below!
> 
> Hawaiian Terms:  
> Tutu Kane: Grandpa in hawian  
> koʻu Ray o ka lā wela: my ray of sunshine
> 
> French Terms:  
> Tu comprends: You understand
> 
> Russian Terms:  
> Da: Yes  
> Moya Koroleva: My Queen  
> Ya Lyublyu Vsekh Vas: I love you all
> 
> Japanese Terms:  
> Oyasami: Goodnight
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!! I...apologize for being over half a year late......Anyways I'm back and its time to continue with the next chapter! 
> 
> We are going to the Poni Island and we're going to meet some new Pokemon! Hope you like it everyone!  
> Viktor Pokemon: Selene (Alolan Ninetales), Hades (Houndoom), Ares (Lucario), Set (Tyrantrum), Aria (Primarina), Flora (Roserade), Eros (Gallade)
> 
> Yuuri Pokemon: Ruby (Absol), Ra (Ninetales), Silver (Skarmory), Shadow (Zorua), Aphrodite (Gardevoir), Sapphire (Primarina), Aqua (Aurorus)
> 
>  
> 
> Heads up...I'm going to be editing the story a bit if you notice anything different...

Viktor POV

We were flying quietly for about an hour, and after some getting used to, the flight to Poni Island was quite peaceful. I tried keeping my gaze forward, but I kept looking at Yuuri who looked absolutely stunning in the sun. I watched as he gently supported his little Zorua in midst of his Noivern transformation trying to keep pace with everyone else. “Eros, If you would have rode with Viktor, we could have gotten their a lot sooner.” Olivia said as her ride Charizard slowed his pace matching Shadow.

Yuuri looked offended as well as his two Pokemon. Silver screeched and Shadow whined. “Well I’m sorry i’ve been using any chance possible to help Shadow with his flight capability. He’s not an actual flying Pokemon so his flight stamina is low.” I flinched at his annoyed tone.

“I—No I didn’t mean it that way.” Olivia tried to ease the tension.

“Tsk…Save it.” The fox huffed before begun flying faster ahead of us all.

“I told you Olivia.” Hapu said as she commanded her Pokemon to speed up.

Silver watched the Kahuna before he screeched and flew us next to his master talking to the upset fox. “Hey Eros. Is Shadow okay?”

“No.” Yuuri’s voice was curt and it kinda hurt. He turned to me and his gaze softened. “I’m sorry Viktor. Shadow just uses his ability to transform him and keep the stable form, but it already takes too much energy from him. Having him Fly, Swim, or anything just makes it harder. He’s been upping his training on his flying, but it’s still to much.”

I smiled. “He can take however much time he needs. He’s just a pup.” I looked at the current noivern, who side-eyed me, “And a very talented one indeed.” I received a coo from him and Silver made a chirping sound to him in agreement. 

After what seemed like 20 minutes of us just talking, Olivia flew next to us and pointed down. “Hey boys. We’ve arrived.” I looked down to see Poni Meadows, “We’re going to land there.”

“Why there?” Yuuri asked.

Olivia motioned her ride Pokemon down and she spoke as we landed. “You’ll see.” Once we landed, Shadow collapsed on the ground and passed out. “Oh is he alright?”

Yuuri picked him up and placed him on Silver’s head after I got off. “He’s just a pup. He can’t handle more than 2 hours of transforming without falling asleep.

“I’m sorry if I offended you and your Zorua.” Olivia said after she jumped off the Charizard. “I forgot he recently achieve his transformation ability.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just don’t tell Shadow he’s incapable. He’s been training harder than my other Pokemon, so he can help with transportation and aerial searches like his ‘Uncle’.”

Olivia nodded and released her Lycanroc. “Find a safe place for us, but close enough where we can see the packs. He nodded and ran off. “Midday Lycanroc are the pack in the meadows, Midnight Lycanroc are at Resolution Cave.”

“Why are we in Midday territory?”

“Cause we are less likely to get attacked with the Midday then the Midnight.” We heard a howl and we ran the direction where her Lycanroc was standing.

“That’ll do.” Hapu said as she inspected the area. “You can see the area where both packs clash at during sunset.”

“Well anyways. Hapu and I need to start with our trainings. Training wild Pokemon as Island guards isn’t easy, especially since mine are hardheaded like me.” Olivia said as she handed me a pokeball. “I’ll leave you my Lycanroc if you need help getting close alright?”

“We can handle this. Ruby and Ra are great at handling arguments.”

“And Flora has the capability of calming down situations with her sweet scent, but we accept the offer.”

“Okay well. we’ll be off. If you need anything, I live about ten minutes that way.” She pointed behind me and we nodded. “Good. Be careful Champion and Eros.” They jumped on the Pokemon and flew different directions.

“Well.” Yuuri turned to me as I smiled. “I don’t know about you, but my team needs to stretch. I pulled out the Pokeballs and threw them in the air, “Come on out!”

My team came out and looked at Yuuri’s two Pokemon. They huddled around Shadow asking questions to Silver, who hushed them. Yuuri chuckled and released his team as well. Ruby noticed the pup and she ran the Silver before laying down allowing him to slide Shadow onto her stomach, which he ended up sprawling himself all over making everyone coo. Once settled, Ra sat down washing the pup’s cheek with his tongue.

“So what’s the plan?” I asked and Olivia’s Lycanroc tilted its head confused.

“Midday are usually active during the day while Midnight are at night. It’s literally in the name. I researched this last night after Hapu asked me to help you. They have a pack leader and they will pass their leadership to their kin, but will refuse to intermingle with their opposite evolution due to different points of view.” He looked at the setting sun and frowned, “They should be here soon.”

I heard a low whine and turned to see the the packs already closing in on each other with the Midday leader trying to persuade the Midnight leader about something only to have it attacked by the other leader. The Midday stood up and whined again only to get swatted down once more. “I don’t get it.” I turned to Yuuri. “It looks like the Midday doesn’t want to fight, but the Midnight just keeps attacking.”

“That’s the different Point of View I was mentioning. Midday hates fighting and will try to avoid it, but the Midnight are more aggressive and ready to fight.”

Yuuri turned back and frowned which made me turn my attention. “Do you see that Viktor?” I frowned as well when I noticed two pups sneaking away from their packs. “It’s a Shakespeare situation, but it’s more like Romeo and Juliet than anything else.” We heard fighting and turned to the packs where the Midnights’ and Middays’ started fighting each other. I kept my attention on the evolved forms when suddenly I heard a squeal from where the pups were at. “Ruby! Selene!” I turned my attention to where the two were running towards and I noticed one of the pups on the ground while the other stood over nudging it with its nose.

“What happened?” I asked as I saw Selene pick up the standing pup while Ruby gently grabbed the other one.

“One of the moves almost hit the one that was standing, but the other one shoved it out of the way before that attack hit it.” This fighting was coming to an end as both Hades and Ra joined in separating the two fighting leaders with twin Fire Pledges. Set ran in and roared loudly separating the others who looked at him in shock, Aqua joined on the other side blocking them from running off. “Let’s let the Pokemon handle it, we can step in if anything happens, but I know Ruby can handle this.” I nodded and we continued to watch.

Ruby laid the pup as Aphrodite ran towards the injured pup and begun treating it with a potion that I guess she took from Yuuri’s bag and she walked forward barking at the leaders. The Midnight shook its head and turned to the other growling attempting to step forward only to be stopped by Ares and my Eros. “What do you think their saying?” I asked Yuuri whose attention was focused on Ruby.

“I think she’s trying to understand why the Midnight leader is fighting the other, but it doesn’t want to listen.” The Midday whines and tried reasoning with the other only to receive a snarl in return. Olivia’s Midnight Lycanroc stepped forward and snarled back at the same version of him and it seemed like the leader was understanding, until it launched an attack at Olivia’s Lycanroc.

“I don’t think it’s going as planned.” I said softly turning my attention to Selene who was currently licking the one who was awake to calm it down while the other, now fully treated, laid asleep next to her stomach similar to what Ruby would do to Shadow. My attention returned back to the others where it was now Ruby vs the Midnight leader with Ra by her side. “Why are they fighting him?”

Yuuri rose an eyebrow at me, “Didn’t you watch?” I shook my head as he sighed a bit before returning his attention back to the fight. “Olivia’s Lycanroc was hit by Rock Tomb and he landed on the other leader. Ra had enough and attacked it, which led to Ruby joining him. Right now their strategy is to tire it out enough for the leader to hear them out, which seems to be working working cause the Midnight leader looks like it’s starting to wear out. Look.” My attention returned to the Lycanroc and I noticed that it was becoming sluggish. 

“Well I guess she’ll be able to talk to the leader once it wears out.” Yuuri nodded before I returned my attention to Selene who had a look in her eye that i’ve never seen, similar to the look Ruby gives to Shadow when he curls into her stomach. 

I laid down from my sitting position and sighed before turning my head to Yuuri who was steady gazing the fight. “You know. When Hapu said this was an issue that they couldn’t handle, I would expected something bigger you know?”

“True. I guess their Pokemon can’t handle arguments well.”

I watched as the Lycanroc finally stopped and Ruby walked up to it whining a low pitch with Ra protectively behind her if anything happened. “Well Hapu’s Mudsdale is the most capable, but I doubt it could handle two entire packs even with the rest of Hapu’s team, and Olivia’s team are headstrong like she is. They act before they think which isn’t something they need to settle a dispute.” I turned to her Lycanroc who was being held back by my Eros and Ares since it was snarling at the leader in front of him. “Her Lycanroc really isn’t meant to settle things either even if she left him with us.”

“True.”

“While my team have handled situations before, it seems that your Absol has taken charge between both our teams with Ra as her second-in-command.”

Yuuri smiled at that. “She’s not bossy or anything, but she cares deeply about those around her and she’s always first to simmer down an issue. Ra has always backed up Ruby in many situations which is why together they make a great team in dealing with situations like this.”

I gave a small hum before I turned to Flora, who was currently using a calming scent to the pack members, “Normally if there was a dispute nearby, it would be Flora and Ares to calm them down. Selene isn’t really what you would say, mature for that kinda situation and Hades usually makes things worse.” We watched a little longer, Ruby managed to talk some sense into the leader and even though I don’t know exactly what was being said, the Midnight leader walked up to the Midday leader and rubbed its head against it in a form of apology, which the other gladly accepted. “Seems like everything is settled, well for now.” I watched as they walked to where the pups were lying only to be stopped by an angry Selene. “Selene!” I was going to stand when I was stopped and I looked down worriedly noticing Yuuri had a finger to his lip in a silence motion. “What are—“

“Ab…Sol.” I turned my attention to Ruby where she slowly walked up to my little lady. I could hear the Absol giving small whines. Selene snapped at her which shocked Ruby, Ra joined in trying to calm her down, only to be snapped at as well.

“What’s—“

“Her maternal instincts are kicking in.” I turned to Yuuri who was holding Ruby’s gaze before nodded and returned to doing small high pitch noises to Selene. “Ruby dealt with the same thing once Shadow hatched. When a female Pokemon becomes a mother, some become more aggressive and protective of their young. Even though Selene didn’t have these pups, she felt the urge to care for them like they were her own you know?”

My eyes softened and I turned back around as I watched Ruby slowly walk closer to her while motioning her tail to Shadow, who ran up to his mother figure. She barked at Selene who calmed down a bit and tilted her head in confusion. Ruby did a couple more whines before nudging Shadow forward and gazed at Selene for a while with a steady gaze before turning her attention to the leaders who came up and each picked up the pup from their groups before walking away. “Oh. No.” I said softly as I watched Selene stand up quickly only to be held back by Hades. 

“Quick attachment.” Yuuri nodded to himself. “It happens to some females when their instincts come in.” I turned my attention to the Midday packs’ pup who turned its head towards Selene sadly before looking forward with its pack and they disappeared.

The Pokemon returned to us, Selene slowly followed and sat beside me before laying her head on my lap. I placed a kiss on her snout and rubbed her ear gently. “I’m sorry princess.” She sighed before tucking her nose in her tail and closed her eyes. Hades and Ares shared a look before walking up and sat down beside her doing their best at comforting their sister. Ra touched his muzzle to her stomach and his tails brushed against her back gently. “She really took it hard for something that was suddenly.”

“The effects of instinct. You never know when they kick in.” Yuuri said as he turned to Ruby who laid beside him licking Shadow’s cheek gently as he fell asleep in her side once more with Sapphire leaning over singing something softly in his large ears. We looked up and saw the moon shining above us. “I think we should go to sleep. It’s getting late and we could leave tomorrow once we give the packs a check over.”

“Sure.” 

We set our sleeping bags opposite of a small fire that Ra made while we set up. Selene was still upset and curled into herself so I laid beside her and Hades, Set being the giant of us all, curled around my half as my team hurled together. Aqua did the same as his team curled together as well with the fox Pokemon in the center rather than Yuuri. He fell asleep quickly, as did his team, but mine? Selene stared blankly at the fire while the others watched her in worry. I sighed and looked into the blanket of stars that shone beautifully that night. “Selene.” She lifted her head and gazed at mew while I pointed up at the full moon. “Do you remember our first night together? The moon was full and the sky was cloudless?” She nodded. “Do you remember when we won our first ribbon? it was a new moon?” She nodded again. “You are my moon. You bring light in my my life, right now your moon is hidden, you are a new moon, but soon, time will give you what you need to shine once more.” She looked at me before her gaze softened and she lifted her tail to place it on me and licked my cheek. 

“Doom.” We looked at Hades whose eyes gleamed in the light before he nuzzled Selene in comfort and gave a low purr. I smiled and soon the other joined in either nuzzling her cheek or in Set’s way, lightly lowering his tail on her back in a gentle embrace. “Hound…” After some time, she let a low pitch whine of gratitude before turning and falling asleep in my stomach, I carefully laid down and placed my head on her tail. I turned my head to where Yuuir was sleeping to see Ra with his eyes open looking at Selene before curling into Shadow and drifted off to sleep. I smiled following his example soon after. 

~~~~

I was startled awake by the sound of a boom in the meadows. I shot up with both our Pokemon already on alert. “What happened?” It was still pretty dark, but I could tell by the shift of the moon that it was almost sunrise.

Yuuri was looking around and motioned Silver into the air, he sped off and after a few minutes, he returned and screeched before motioning his head for us to follow. Set lowered his head and I motioned Yuuri onto him with me and once we settled, they all took off to the direction that Silver flew off with Shadow behind in his Noivern form. “Viktor look!” We saw both the Midday and Midnight packs in a net surrounded by fire. The leaders were placed in electrified cages leaving them unable to fight.

I growled when I saw who was the one causing it. “Mars!” The red haired female looked at me and smirked. “Well if it isn’t the champion and some nobody.”My team growled at those words. “I don’t have time for this so…” She motioned up and came about 8 Tyrantrums. “Get them!”

We jumped off Set and he roared before running to them colliding head on with the two largest, Aqua was behind and swung her head at one of them. Both our Primarina’s tagged team another, Ruby and Ra teamed, Selene and Hades, Eros and Gardevoir, Silver and Flora, leaving just Ares on his own. The ground shook violently as we watched the giant Pokemon against our teams, during this Yuuri motioned me to follow and we ran around the fight. “Eros!” I shoved him out of the way when I noticed she summoned her own Purugly and it hit me with a Take Down.

“”Viktor!” He looked at me and I shook me head motioning him forward. He hesitated but compiled as he went to shut down a machine with Shadow at his heels.

“You are stupid to defend him, when it could have been US pretty boy.” Mars said with a hint of anger. “It could’ve been us!”

I shivered slightly and frowned. “Sorry Pluto.”

“Mars!”

“I would’ve never chosen you.” Her fisted clenched to her side and she called out to her Purugly to attack. I crossed my arms in front of me bracing for an attack, but it never came. I looked down to see the same Rockruff pup standing at my side growling. “What—“

I heard howling behind me and noticed all the Lycanroc free from the nets including the caged leaders. Shadow was going in on the fight with Ares as he transformed himself surprisingly into a Tyrantrum and slammed into his opponent. The two begun working in sync and soon the packs scattered to assist the others taking them down one by one. “Viktor!” Yuri slid next to me and huffed before she called another Purugly from her personal team. The Rockruff pup was occupied with the other, so this one launched a Take Down attack on us, I pulled Yuuri into my arms and we braced ourselves for this attack, but like the other one, this one never came. We looked to see the other pup helping as well, but this one was more aggressive then the other one. One of it’s eye was red while the other was blue, which is unique considering all pups have blue eyes. Both Puruglies came at them once more, but were stopped once two separate attacks came at them. 

“What—“ Mars stopped mid sentence when both leaders of the packs showed up beside us snarling at her. She backed up and frowned. “Its not like I found nothing useful in this island anyways.” She returned all the Pokemon and ran off releasing a Honchkrow before turning to us. ”You will regret denying me Viktor and the Villainous Seven will prevail!” Her crow Pokemon released a smokescreen attack on us and vanished.

“Obsessive much?” Yuuri asked as the team recollected around us as well as the packs.

“You have no idea.” I murmured before turning to my team. They only suffered a few scratches with Set being the worse with a bit mark down his back. “Is every one okay?” They nodded and turned to Yuuri’s team which also suffered a bit with only Shadow bleeding from his paw but he was showing it proudly to Ra, much to his father’s dismay. I finally turned to the pack to see none of them suffered, so I guess Mars was just capturing them, not hurting them. “Good to see everyones okay.”

The pack leaders came up to me and Yuuri both licking our cheeks before bowing at the team. Yuuri smiled, “It was no big deal.” We heard whining down and noticed both the pups were staring at us then at their leaders. Selene came quickly and bent her head down where the pup that she fell for gave her a nuzzle much to her happiness. Ruby also walked up to the other pup who stood on its hind legs and placed it front paws on her nose and rubbed his forehead against hers.

The Midnight leader looked at them before its eyes softened and turned to the packs who gave it a nod. Both Yuuri and I exchanged a look before the leaders grabbed their pups and walked to us. The Midday nudged the one that Selene likes towards me while the Midnight nudged the heterochromic eyed one to Yuuri. “You want them to come with us?” I asked gently. They both nodded and gave their pups a lick on their cheek which they returned. I turned to Yuuri who exchanged a look with Ra and Ruby before turning to me. “So? Shall we?” He smiled and nodded before Ares returned with two empty pokeballs in his paws. I knelt down and held it out to the pup which it lightly tapped it with its nose. 

“Okay then!” I saw Yuuri as the pup jumped back and he threw the ball in their air where the pup jumped at and slammed a paw on the button before being sucked in as well. After both shook three times, they made their little clink sound and I smiled before turning to the Midday leader and knelt down beside it. “I promise to care for it.” It whines slightly before nodding.

I heard barks from the Midnight and Yuuri laughed before petting it gently. “Don’t worry. Its in good hands.” We both released them and they gave us a toothy smile before Yuuri pulled out his Pokedex. “Now lets see what you are.”

“Rockruff, the puppy Pokemon. A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved. Moves are: Iron Head, Bite, Double Team. Gender Male.”

“Huh.” He shared a look with Ruby who wagged her tail then shifted to the one near me.

“Moves: Tackle, Bite, Iron Tail. Gender Female.”

I heard howls coming from around us and we noticed it was both packs howling, but what I saw made me gasp. We were near the edge of the island and we could see clearly the sun rising across the horizon of the ocean. “Wow.” I breathed out. 

“Wow indeed.” Yuuri stood beside me and we watched as the sun begun rising, both he leaders stood by watching it rise as well. The two looked powerful and I took a photo real quick before looking down to see the Rockruff pups sitting beside us looking content.

I looked behind and noticed that Silver flew back to us with Shadow behind. “When did they leave?”

Yuuri turned around and smiled. “A bit after the battle. They went to get our things that we left behind. Once they landed, Selene rushed into my bag before pulling out her favorite book, the one we used to name everyone, and rushed off to my side.

“Thank you Princess.” I laid the book down, and soon I was surrounded by both leaders, Selene, Hades, the Rockruff pups, Yuuri, Ra and Ruby.

Yuuri’s eyes widen a bit. “So that’s how you named your team.”

I nodded. “See I had this during the second day I met Selene. She loves it when I would read the legends behind the deities, and when I met Hades, we decided to chose a name from there as well. It soon became a thing where I would call out names and if they like one, I would give them a small summary about them.”

“Wow.” He leaned on me as I flipped through pages when Selene placed her paw on one of them. It was a couple and I looked up in question before she pointed one of her tails below. I noticed the girl pup was leaning on the male and he was looking at the pages curiously. I looked at the picture once more before calling out the names. “Eos and Astraeus.” They both turned and looked at me as well as Yuuri. “Eos is the goddess of dawn and married to Astraeus the god of dusk…” I soon gave them a small summary about the two when the girl jumped up and nodded her head. “Eos?” She barked at me before nudging her pup-mate. 

“Astraeus.” The pup turned to Yuuri and he nodded as well. He looked up at me and his gaze softened. “I think we found our pups’ names.”

“I guess we did.” I turned to the newly named Eos and crouched down. “I’m glad you are part of my team.” She barked before rubbing her scruff on me hard.

Shadow came running to the newly named Astraeus and ran circles around him barking excitedly, soon the puppy joined him and they ran around Ra and Ruby who both had a comically exasperated faces before attempting to grab them both. I laughed a little before turning to Yuuri who had that same face reaction. “Looks like you and your team have your hands, and paws full.”

“One pup was hectic enough. Poor Ruby.” Yuuri said as his Absol asked Aqua to use Psychic on the pups. She did and floated them upside down in front of the mother Pokemon. They both gave a toothy smile and licked her cheeks, which she ended up giving into.

“Hey I always wondered.”

“Yeah?”

I picked up Eos and turned to Yuuri,. “How is it that Psychic moves have no effect on dark types, yet that move always works when you deal with our dark types?”

Yuuri turned and rose an eyebrow. “Didn’t you know? Psychic may be a move in a battle, but it can actually do a bit of damage if you are able to strengthen that move.”

“Wow.” I looked at Aqua who was staring back. “That’s pretty impressive.”

Yuuri shuffled a bit before turning to me. “So…can I tell you something?”

My eyes softened and I nodded before motioning him to sit down. “If only I can tell you something back.”

Yuuri turned to me and shuffled a bit. “I—“

He was interrupted, much to my annoyance, by my Xtransceiver. “I’m sorry. It’s Lucian.” He nodded before I stood up and walked away opening the FaceTime call. “Is this important?”

“Yes actually.” Lucian said as he shifted his glasses a bit. “I did the research you asked me to do yesterday and I found out some things—Aaron!” I saw his face turn to the side with a hint of annoyance. “Could you please get down from there!….You’re still injured.…I can handle that here in a bit…Aaron please?” He sighed before looking back at me. “I’m sorry Viktor. Aaron’s getting restless about not being able to help as much as he would like to.”

“I understand. I wouldn’t want someone I love to injure themselves more than what they are.”

He gave a small growl. “He’s just so…so…” Lucian eyes flickered to the side and his features softened. “I honestly can’t describe…”

“Hey I get it. If it makes you feel better. We can all see how much you both love each other.”

“Thanks Viktor.” He shook his head a bit before his eyes return to a narrow position. “So let’s get back to the topic. All those areas weren’t mere coincidences that they attacked. Like here in Eternal forest and the beach Mickey talked about, Diablo’s Ocean, they had sightings of the legendaries right? A-B-C Islands had the Kami Trio residing there for a short time, Maiden’s Peak had Cresselia appear almost everyday for a month before it was destroyed, Alamos Town was keeper of the Space-Time Orbs which was the key to unlocking the Creation Trio. Now under your care I might add. Alto Mare has the Eon Duo which they disappeared already, and I already checked it out, Verdant Cavern had an Ultra Beast sighting.” He looked up from me with eyebrows furrowed together. “If they are after the Mythical and Legendaries, do you think they’re after the Ultra Beasts as well?”

I nodded. “Most likely. They’re said to be extremely powerful so they might be going after them as well. Do you mind doing me a quick favor?”

“Sure Champion. What is it?”

I turned my attention to where Yuuri was laying on Ruby asleep and the others including the packs laid around him as well. “The Lycanroc packs were attacked by Mars. Mind doing a quick search why?”

I heard tapping on his laptop, “Hang on…..Poni Island Sightings….”

“…You get Wifi in a forest?”

“Uhhh you heard of my Metagross? He is magnetically charged so when it came to wifi, he was able to connect me to the nearest connection within a 30 mile radius.” He looked back at his screen before he pushed his glasses up and sighed, “I really don’t like laptops, it strains your eyes if used to often but anyways here’s what I found. Other than Tapu Fini who travels around her own island, Stakataka was also seen there for a short time?” He looked up and rubbed his eyes, “This is getting out of hand”

“Everyone’s trying their best Lucian. But I need to get everyone to meet me soon without having to wait for the biggest meeting of the year.”

“Not to sound a bit pushy, but don’t you think we should meet at the Grand Festival? I mean yeah it’s going to leave the regions defenseless for a few days, but we need to get this word out soon and this specific Festival will be having some of the strongest coordinators like May, and Drew? We can get word out to them since they’re already friends with you.”

“I understand the logic in that, but it’s the fear that once word gets out that we’re all there, then the regions will be attacked further.”

“Word is going to get out either way, Steven’s company is already trying their best at reconstruction around the regions, along with other ones too. The Grand Festival is the closest chance we can get to collecting strong trainers and us Upper Class together for one huge meeting and give everyone the news and see the damages from the pictures that everyone in that area has taken.”

I stared at Lucian whose gaze never left mine before I sighed and nodded. “I trust you Lucian. You not once failed me before.” He nodded his head. “I’ll send a mass text here by tomorrow, I’ll have to arrange some sleeping arrangements for a hotel large enough, and as well as find the meeting place myself, I should also ask Fantina and Paul for help on this.”

“Good, on that day, i’ll give you the report on Eternal Forest and Aaron’s healing.”

I smiled. “Take care Lucian, and take care of your Aaron.” He blushed lightly before nodding and after saying our byes, we shut the Xtransceiver off.

“What happened?” I heard a sleepy voice from behind to see Yuuri rubbing his eye shifting his contact a bit to here I could see his true mahogany colored eyes. 

I sighed before walking back to the group and sat down next to Selene who was currently washing her pup. “Lucian was doing some research for me since he’s the quickest at getting information. He said that in each sighting that was attacked, including this one, had a sighting of either, Legendary, Mythical, or Ultra Beast Pokemon.”

“What? Here?” He shifted quickly startling his Ruby a bit. “Ah Gomenasai.” He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. “Who was sighted here?”

“Tapu Fini, but that was to be known, and Stakataka, one of the Ultra Beasts.” I rubbed my eyes and gave a small groan, I have to set everything quickly for a emergency meeting during the Grand Festival.”

“Emergency meriting? But why at the Festival?”

The Upper Class isn’t made of just trainers. Top Coordinators are also in the same class except they don’t come to the meetings or anything. They are more what you consider the reinforcements.”

His eyes narrowed. “Why wasn’t I ever told? I’m also a top coordinator.”

“No one mentioned you to me until the Hearthrome Tag Team Battle, and if you didn’t place Top Coordinator for at least 3 years prior to the creation of us, then you weren’t included. We needed their strength, not their beauty so I guess it was more of a test you know?”

“Okay I guess. Who’s all going?”

I pulled out my Xtransceiver and wrote down the names included, “Well everyone from the gym leaders up, Drew, May, Dawn, Zoey, Robert and Solidad.” I turned to him and smiled, Now I’m including you as well.” I turned back and continued, “Jesse and James, I can tell Trip can handle it, Tobias, Hau, Gladion, and if you give me their numbers, I can ask MInami and Leo to join. I wouldn’t mind having Guang Hong join, but only if he’s willing to. There are also others, but I’ll get the region leaders to handle it and bring them in that week.”

“Its that bad isn’t it.” HIs shoulders sagged a bit. “I guess I should tell you now, but did know Giovanni escaped?”

“What?”

He shuffles a bit before turning to me. “I…had a run in with Lawrence the week Ilima and the others joined Phichit and I. He told me that he escaped and he was the one that formed the Villainous Seven.”

“Why didn’t you—“

He shook his head. “I already had run ins with him before I met you, and you already had too much to deal with. Lawrence is my issue, not yours like Mars is yours and not mine.” I stayed quiet. I couldn’t believe he kept this from me. “Lawrence is trying to get back at me for interfering with the Bird Trio the same year you mentioned the battle between you all and Team Rocket.”

Slowly I felt my anger rise and fall as he said this. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Viktor. Of course I trust you.” His voice was soft and eyes turned to look at my own. “It just….Ruby and I aren’t ready for you all to understand, not even my best friend Ilima knows the whole story. When I’m ready, I’ll tell you all.” I could feel all his Pokemon turned to him with a blank expression, Ra with a deadly glare which startled many, and Ruby who refused to look at anyone. Astraeus and Shadow who weren’t there at the time were a bit confused, but let it slip.

I stared at him before I sighed. “Okay. I can’t understand, but please. Tell me every time you encounter them? You don’t understand how much it would hurt me if anything would happen to you Yuuri.”

He gave a half smile. “So you knew?”

“Since Phichit called your name entering the Hearthrome Tag Battle. I just didn’t know how to bring it up until now.” I turned to him and gave a small smile. “I never forgot, neither did Selene who remembered you the moment she saw you.”

“Good then. I can stop confusing myself every time you call out Eros. Sometimes I don’t understand if you call me or your Eros.” I gave a small laugh, “I’m keeping the contacts.”

“I prefer your brown eyes. They show much more emotion than the ones hiding, but it’s your decision and I am happy with whatever you choose.”

Yuuri’s Xtransceiver went off and he picked up to see Ilima on the phone with a strained smile. “Ilima? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. We managed to see the damaged and it was pretty bad, we got photos of everything and I found the Pokemon who usually guarded it. Gumshoos has agreed to increase the training and has talked to the Raticates, Toucannons and Yungoos about extra training and keeping alert across the islands. The other captains and Kahuna’s have theirs agree as well.”

“Good.” I murmured getting his attention. “If anything, we managed to calm this dispute which wasn’t as big, more like another Pokemon needed to talk with them. I’m certain the packs can join us and alert Hapu for us if anything.”

“Okay.”

“Princey.” Yuuri called out softly. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

“I know, but this is my Cavern and these are my friends. I mean Kukui promised to what it for me incase another attack happened, but I’m worried about them.”

“We’ll try our best to protect them. I promise.” I said gently.

“I trust you Viktor.”

Yuuri turned to Ilima and smiled. “Hey we’re actually about to make our way back to Melemele island here in a few. It should only take an hour for us to settle the rest here so tell Hau we should have some Malasada. Okay?”

“Okay. Careful.” 

He turned off the Xtransceiver and Yuuri turned to me. “Can’t stay here forever.”

“I know.” I stood up and turned to the pack leaders who watched us the entire time. “Hapu is the one that tried assisting you the first time remember?” The looked at each other and nodded. “These bad people may come again soon, keep on the look out and stay together. You’re packs are a force to be reckoned with together and if it anything happens, tell that girl and she’ll tell us okay?” The Lycanrocs looked at each other before turning their attention to the packs who each gave a nod of approval before turning to us and agreeing. “Good. We’ll see you to your territories and we’ll make our way off.”

After we made our way to their territories, the leaders came up to the pups and gave them a lick on their foreheads before we returned everyone other than Silver and Shadow who shifted into Noivern form. “Ready Viktor?”

I looked down at Silver who I felt vibrating a weird birdlike purr. “As I’ll ever be Yuuri.” Soon they took off and we made our way to Ilima’s trial sight. I looked Yuuri whose eyes were closed and hair flowing in the gentle Alolan breeze. ‘What happened to you that you’re so afraid to tell us?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? We got some new pups in the team! Our own little puppy couple and we're witnessing Selene maturing as well.  
> What happened to Yuuri and Ruby?  
> Why is Mars so obsessed with Viktor?  
> Will Lucian and Aaron get together?  
> Find out soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and should I skip to the Grand Fesival? or go to Unova?? You decide!  
> give Kudos and comment!
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Everyone! Merry Christmas from me, if you don't celebrate then Happy Holidays or Happy Birthday Viktor Nikiforov!!!
> 
> Anyways. We are almost to the Grand Festival, but this chapter is sorta a filler as well as the announcement of what's going to happen!
> 
> I'm trying to update more often everyone

Yuuri POV:

“SHADOW! SLOW DOWN!” I was holding onto his neck as he spun us into Melemele Island where we would meet up with the others. Shadow, currently Noivern, saw two Fletchinders doing aerial spinning moves, which made him want to do it himself. I heard Silver’s screeches from behind as we neared the Verdant Cavern going faster and faster. I could feel him starting to lose control when suddenly, he shifted back into Zorua. We stopped midair before descending down towards the trial sight. I grabbed Shadow tucking him into my chest and closed my eyes when I heard a familiar screech. I landed in someone’s arms and I opened them to see my best friend. “Ilima!”

Once we landed, his Braviary cawed before nudging me with his head and Ilima pulled me into his arms. “I’m glad both of you are safe.” After a few seconds, he punched my shoulder before scowling. “A quoi étiez-vous en train de penser!”

“It wasn’t my idea!” I shot back as Shadow whimpered and tried to make himself look smaller in my arms. “He just…did it on his own. You know how hard he’s been working.”

“Yuuri. Shadow.” I could hear his “mother” voice coming out as he crossed his arms, his Braviary gave a warning click and narrowed his eyes. “Yes. I understand that he’s been working hard, we ALL know that, but something like that is still to advanced for him. It’s too dangerous for his health, especially cause he’s only been doing this for less than two months at an extremely young age.” Zorua gave small barks at him, but Ilima was having none of it. He flicked Shadow’s nose and received a small whine in return. “I’m not the one you should be worried about. Wait till your parents hear about this.”

Shadows ears flattened and he gave a small nod before leaping out of my arms and into Ilima’s, rubbing his nose into his neck in a form of apology. I turned my attention to those around us and noticed our group was here along with Hala and the Worldwide Elites. A familiar shriek came from behind us and I saw Silver landing, once Viktor climbed off, the metal bird came running to Shadow and begun giving his own form of lecture. He pecked his head in a punishment before turning to me and slammed himself into my arms wrapping his metal wings around my legs. After a few seconds, he flew a bit to my level and pecked my head as well. “I kinda agree with Silver you know.” It was Viktor speaking. I turned my attention to him where he was standing next to Chris. “I think you should release Ruby and Ra. They aren’t going to be happy about this one bit.”

I winced before turning my attention to the other who each nodded as well. I turned to Shadow whose ears where still flat but nodded and I sighed releasing my parental pokemon. They looked around slightly confused before Ilima’s Braviary and Silver informed them of our situation. A few seconds of silenced passed before Ra’s tails flared out in anger and both let out low growls. They both turned to the puppy who walked up to them expectant of the lecture. After a bit of angry barks and a few nips at his ears, they turned to me and soon I received the same lecture except I received the nips on my hands. I shook them both after I received the painful nips, “Okay! I get it. It was reckless. I’m sorry.” Shadow gave a similar whine and soon the two parents softened before they each licked my hands that they nipped and walked towards their pup, licking the tears from his cheeks.

“I knew your Pokemon were protective, but to lecture you like that is something I didn’t expect.” I turned to see Hala pondering for a moment before nodding. “Anyways. How was the dispute? It didn’t seem to take much time.”

“It was not bad honestly. It was just a situation that humans couldn’t handle. We mainly allowed the Pokemon to handle everything.” Viktor said as he walked to the Elites. “So now that we’re here. I want to see what happened to Verdant Cavern.”

Sun nodded and motioned both of us to follow while everyone else stayed behind, Ilima joined us since it’s his trial grounds. Ruby and Ra followed us inside and gave low growls once we saw the damage. The entire place was burned down, the bridge was gone and the once beautiful paths to the Totem’s den was covered in nothing but charred grass and soot. I looked at my friend and noticed his eyes were void of emotion, Sun was looking at him sadly, Viktor was silent, but I understood why. He’s seen other areas like this and he doesn’t seem to be fazed by it, more like he’s unable to be damaged any further. “Why.” He said softly.

“Because of the Pheromosa that was spotted here.” We all looked up at the direction of the Totem’s den to see Professor Kukui walking out of it, his white lab coat was covered in soot and his hands covered in small cuts.

“Professor!” Viktor called out. “What happen to you??”

He managed to get to where we were and he gave a deep sigh before looking behind him. “I’ve been researching sightings on Ultra Beasts around the Islands, the Pheromosa seemed to enjoy coming here in this cavern until it was attacked. I didn’t know about it until I heard an explosion. Once I got here, the Totem Gumshoos already had everyone out of the cavern and most of the inland water Pokemon reached out to extinguish the flames. Some of the cavern Pokemon put up a fight as I tried to get them healed, so that’s why I have a few scrapes, but nothing too bad.”

Ruby looked around and started sniffing out some areas, she continued this confusing us all when she whined and pulled something from beneath a bush. I hurried to where she stood with Ra behind me and I felt myself tense. Ra sniffed it and snarled indicating that both me and Ruby were correct. “What is it?” The three of us turned to see the others looking at us, but it was the professor who called out. “Why did you Pokemon act like that?”

I exchanged looks with Ruby before we grabbed what she found and handed it to Sun who seemed to notice it, “That’s the insignia of the Villainous Seven.” He flipped it around and read something that I didn’t notice. “I’m back.” He scanned it a bit more before frowning. “That’s all it says.”

I could feel Viktor and Kukui tense before they exchanged a look with one another. Viktor turned to me with a frown. “So he really is back.”

“What are you talking about?” Sun asked.

I turned to him as both my Pokemon returned to me. “Remember when Lawrence mentioned that Giovanni broke out of prison and created the Villainous Seven?” He nodded. “Well he’s starting to make himself known.”

“According to Lucian, the sightings each had at least one sighting of either Legendary, Mythical or Ultra Beast in the area. Like here you said Pheromosa was sighted? Well other areas had something similar, even in the Poni meadows where we were at.”

Sun titled his head in confusion. “Wait? What?” I motioned them to follow me outside of the cavern where the others were standing, but not before Ilima gave his cavern one last look.

Once outside Chris stood beside Viktor and Kukui, Phichit stayed next to Seung Gil, Ilima and Sun stood next the Hau and Gladion who were in the middle of some discussion with Hala, Georgi, Emil and Mickey were sitting on the rocks nearby, Ruby gave a small bark that made Shadow, Braviary and Silver come to her as she told them what she saw, Ra stood next to me with his tail wrapped protectively around my legs. Viktor clapped his hands getting everyone to look at him. “Okay everyone. As we said before it wasn’t a bad dispute, it was a Pokemon situation so those two.” He pointed to my partners. Handled most of the talk with the leaders while the rest of our Pokemon handled the packs, but..” He sighed and looked at me.

“This morning, there was an attack a couple hours before sunrise.” I finished.

“Does Hapu know?” Mickey questioned.

I shook my head. “Not yet, but I’ll tell her later today. There was no actual damage, but I had Lucian check somethings for me and he said there was an Ultra Beast sighting along with Tapu Fini. Mars was the one who was there.”

“You mean that obsessed chick that’s been trying to gain your attention?” Seung Gil asked raising an eyebrow. 

I nodded. “Yup. She somehow managed to capture both the packs and their leaders, but our Pokemon handled her Pokemon, I distracted Mars while….Eros…” I raised my eyebrow but didn’t comment, “and Shadow released the packs. They agreed to help keep a lookout for anything suspicious and report it to Hapu if anything happens…also.” He turns to me with a smirk.”We brought a present.”

I smiled and we both brought out our Pokeballs. “Eos/Astraeus! Come on out!” We said at the same time. Both Rockruff pups looks around before Eos whined and hide a bit behind Astraeus, Shadow ran up to them and jumped around them excitedly. The two seemed to relax a bit before they tackled Shadow and begun play fighting.”

“Oh My!” Ilima smiled before kneeling down gaining the attention of my Astraeus. “They’re so cute!”

“They were actually both like Romeo and Juliet. Separate packs, but wanting to be together.” I said as he ran up to my friend and started sniffing him before rubbing his neck on him.

“His eye?” Gladion questioned me before kneeling down next to Ilima with Phichit, Sun and Hau beside him while Eos was surrounded by the Elites. “Pretty unique, I almost feel bad for your parental Pokemon. They had one energetic puffball and now they have two.”

“Don’t I know it. Ruby already claimed him as hers while Selene took in Eos.”

“Selene?” Chris seemed shocked. “But she’s….too…immature for a pup.”

“I thought so too.” Viktor said as Eos walked away from the humans and into his hands. “But from Yuuri’s experience with Ruby, her instincts kicked in, so she might change a bit. I’m not worried though, Ares and Flora are great with baby Pokemon.”

I turned my attention to Hala who was watching his grandson with a smile before he clapped his hands. “Well. Let’s get going shall we? There’s bellies to fill and Malasadas to eat.” 

As we made our way into town, I fell back and watched everyone else. Ruby stood by my side with Shadow on her back as he chatted excitedly to her, while Ra had Astraeus who was hiding in his tails, and Silver was flying slowly with Braviary above drifting in the Alolan breeze. I felt a nudge on my hand and noticed Ruby motioning me to look at Gladion, which he seemed a bit suspicious as he talked privately with Seung Gil, Hala was watching his grandson with the same expression that he had a while ago as he watched him talking with Viktor about something that I couldn’t catch. ‘I wonder what both are thinking.’ I thought as we made our way into a nearby restaurant. Once we arrived, Eos joined the others and they settled nearby as we picked a table and talked with one another. 

“So Lucian came up with the whole ‘meeting’ at the Grand Festival since it’s going to be a few days after the Kalos meeting. I think it’s a reasonable idea and the hotel is big enough for both the Coordinators and all of us Upper Class.” Viktor pointed to Gladion, Hau, Emil, me and Phichit. “You all will be attending. According to the Grand Festival’s president, he accepted the Top Coordinators from the other regions so we can see where we all rank.”

“I believe that is a good idea young’in.” Hala said with a nod. “It won’t seem like anything big is gonna happen and we could tell the press, since I’m certain they’re going to question us, that we came to see one of the most anticipated festival in years.”

Gladion was going through his phone before he gave a satisfied smirk. “I believe that Ms. Wicke can handle all the arrangements for the Hotel, we just need to know who is going to attend.”

Viktor thought for a moment before nodding. “Ms. Wicke is one of the best to deal with all those type of preparations. I have no doubt she can handle this and for who I am calling, I will text you the list of people that will be needed.” Gladion returned to his phone and I’m guessing he was telling her everything that he just said.

“I’m sorry but,” We all turned to Phichit who blushed at the sudden attention. “If you count all the Upper Class, that’s almost 100 people. Excluding Top Coordinators, League Champions, us and past Elite members. The Hotel I can understand, but to have a meeting that big? Where are you going to set it?”

“The stadium.” They all turned and looked at me. “Remember. The Sinnoh Grand Festival is different compared to the others. It has a rest day after the first appeals round so on that break day or the day after the contest, we could meet there on one of the three stages. Viktor. You, the Worldwide Elites, and the Region champions can stand on the stage since you are the ones that lead the regions.” 

Sun blinked before turning to Hala wide eyed. “Wait. I’m less experienced for this. Maybe you should lead Alola.”

Hala shook his head with a small smile. “Sorry my boy. I may be experienced with age, but you shown us you are worthy of the spot and your youthfulness will show others that we are as powerful as the champion that took over.”

Sun lowered his head. “I don’t feel like I can handle this.”

“Elio.” Viktor chided as he called out his real name. “To be a champion means more than just winning a few battles. It means that you shown you are confident in your skills, you remain focus at the tasks given to you, your honest and true to your region, you remain positive in the darkest times, you make decisions when the pressure is too much and you inspire those around you. From what Kukui said in our messages, you are all those and much more.” 

Sun held his gaze for a few moments, gave a small smile and nodded before sliding back up into a more suitable position for a champion.

I smiled at my friend, and we continued to talk about the meeting before the Elites decided it was time to go. Once more I caught Gladion having a private conversation with Seung Gil before Phichit and Hau came up to them.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and looked at Viktor who motioned me to follow. After we separated from the team, Viktor turned to me with a smile and pulled out his Pokeballs which I understood and followed. Ra, Ruby, Silver, Shadow, Astraeus and Eos walked to the others before Viktor told them to say their byes. It was worst than the first few times, Eos ran the her pup-mate and cried hard making me want to cry as well when I remembered that this will be their first time apart. Shadow gave a small whine and smiled before jumping into Ares paws licking his face. Set and Aqua placed their heads down and were surrounded by nuzzled from the others, the possible mates gave their own farewells before they decided to separate. The Rockruffs refused to leave each other, but both Selene and Ruby gently nuzzled them away. The two leader Pokemon gave each other a lick before walking separate directions. Viktor returned everyone before hugging me which I returned and made his way to their plane that arrived while we were eating.

I felt my phone ding moments after they left and saw a message from him.  
Viktor: You will be included in a mass text message here in a few hours. You should probably turn off your notifications for this. It’s going to get annoying.

Me: Okay. 

I set my phone in my bag before looking at my team. Astraeus was whimpering as he kept his gaze on the path that the plane took off. I could feel my eyes softened and I crouched down pulling him into my arms.”It’s okay. We’ll see her again. I promise.” He rubbed his cold nose on my neck before jumping off and into Aphrodite’s arms. 

“Hey guys. The planes’s here so we should get going.” Gladion said as he released his Silvally. “It landed about 10 minutes from here so let’s get going.” He climbed on his back and held out a hand for Hau who took it. Phichit rode on his Winter Sawsbuck, Sun rode Luxray, Ilima rode his Spring Sawsbuck and I returned everyone except Ruby and climbed on her back. After a few words from Hala, we made our way. It was first just us riding our Pokemon until both Sawsbucks started going faster trying to out run each other, soon we went on a full on sprint with the Sawsbucks tying first, Silvally second, last it was both Sun and I. Once we got on the plane, Gladion helped Hau off and he walked to the front to talk to the pilot. Ilima, Sun, Hau walked to the white couches and started talking about the events that just recently happened. 

I was about to join the when Phichit pulled me aside. “Can I asked you something?” I tilted my head in concern and nodded. The younger male shuffled before sitting us down when the pilot said we were about to take off. “I was wondering..about the whole meeting situation. They said they’re calling all Upper Class along with the Top Coordinators, and some other people. I can understand why he called everyone here, but me? I’m one of the weaker trainers. Why would he allow me to go? I know I was there, but he didn’t have to include me.”

I gave him a soft smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are strong. I have seen you train and watched you grow into a strong trainer. Heck on our first battle, your Sawsbuck won against my Aqua quickly. Yeah I said before to expand your Pokemon with different types, but as I watched you grow, I realized you don’t need to expand your Pokemon,, you just need to go with the flow and find ones that match who you are.”

Phichit smiled and nodded. “Thank you Yuuri. I’m glad to have found a friend like you.”

“Likewise. So tell me. What’s been going on with you and Seung Gil?”

~~~~~

Two hours of us either sleeping or talking, we made our way to the Veilstone City Airport and checked into a room with two beds and two pull out couch beds, pretty comfy, not going to lie. I released Ruby and she made herself comfortable on the bed before motioning me on her stomach and we all drifted off.

The next morning, we all got ready, I fixed Ruby’s bow and we made our way to see Phichit’s battle for the final badge. While the battle went on, I felt a vibration on my phone as it went off and looked down.

Viktor, Ilima, Sun, Phichit and 120 others group chat:  
Viktor: This is a mandatory meeting. The day of the Grand Festival I want everyone in this chat to come to Lake Valor for the largest meeting of all. After everything that has happened within the past few months, I am calling all to gather. The Champions will discuss what has happened in their regions while the ones who are currently situated there will show and give us their reports. This is a meeting you CANNOT refuse to come. Ms. Wicke has already prepared the hotel rooms for everyone, and I talked with the president of the Grand Festival if we can borrow the stadium. To those who don’t know…Giovanni has escaped…To those who know..This is worst than what happened years ago. Everyone. Arrive to the Festival prior to the opening ceremony so we can see who is here and who is not. If you are asked…You came to see the best of the best Top Coordinators fight for the Cup. I will see you then and remember. Be careful.

“Guys?” I turned to Sun to see his face void of emotion. “This really is happening isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Hau said as he looked up from his own phone, turning to his best friend. “Are you…”

“I’m fine.” He looked at Phichit who defeated Maylene’s first Pokemon. “I just…I’m afraid that I’ll mess up. This is my first time being in front of people, I usually speak to only five or six at a time, but over a hundred? I’m afraid I’ll say something wrong.”

Ilima placed a hand on his leg and gave him a smile. “Then look at us. Look at your friends and take a breath. We’ll be watching you from above. We can’t full on stand by you, but we’ll be cheering you on from above.”

“Viktor will be down there with you. So don’t worry much okay? You’ll do great.” Gladion said as he nudged him a bit. We heard another ding and we looked back at our phones

Viktor: Btw Hala has an announcement to make that day. He is our most respected Kahuna, so remember to be courteous. He’s been around longer than us even slightly longer than Agatha and Bertha. He deserves the utmost respect from us all.

“What did he mean by my grandfather having an announcement?” Hau said confused. “He never mentioned anything to me?”

I smiled and pulled him in for a side hug. “Hey don’t worry. Your grandfather is one of the strongest people out there. Surely it will be something good.”

“Lucario is unable to battle and Sawsbuck wins! The match goes to Phichit the Challenger!” We turned to see him cheering as his Sawsbuck went up to him and licked his cheek.

“He really has gotten stronger since we first met him huh?” I looked at Sun who had a small smile. “He was strong before, but now he’s getting even stronger. I’’m glad to watch him grow.”

I nodded as Phichit was presented his last badge with Sawsbuck, and Whirlipede by his side. “You know he thought he shouldn’t have been invited to the meeting with us.”

“Why? He’s strong and he’s defeated many leaders as well as those Team Rocket weirdos.” Gladion said as he looked back at his phone. “He deserves it just as much as any of us.”

Hau leaned on him and gave him a teasing smile. “Since when did our bad boy get so soft.”’ Gladion blushed as continued looking at his phone as Hau turned to me. “Well whatever happens, I know we can handle whats thrown to us.”

We all agreed as we stood and headed down to the stage, Ruby ran ahead congratulating the Pokemon, and Mayene looked at her phone before frowingin and looking up. “Why the Grand Festival?”

“Since many of the Top Coordinators are already going to be there, Viktor said we can use it as a cover story for why all of us are gathering.” Sun spoke. “Also its the closest day we can after the Kalos meeting.”

“Over a hundred trainers are going to attend. I knew that Aaron got injured because of the Eternal Forest attack, but wow.” Maylene put her phone up and sighed. “There’s no arguing with the Champion. I’ll have to make sure someone keeps an eye on my gym while we’re there. I would’ve asked Reggie, but it looks like he’s going too.”

“You’ll figure it out. Anyways we should be heading off. We’ll see you at the meeting.” I said with a slight bow, Ruby gave one as well.

“Likewise. Be careful out there okay?” We nodded and she waved us off as we headed back to the hotel room to collect our things to go to a nearby forest with an open plain to train.”

As we sat down, I pulled the Grand Festival papers out and read the requirements: Hello Grand Festival competitor! We are glad to have you participating in our yearly Festival! This year will be a bit different! 128 competitors will be attending, this will be the line up:

128: Double Pokemon Appeal  
64: Triple Pokemon Appeal  
16: Single Pokemon Battle   
8: Double Pokemon Battle  
4: Single Pokemon Battle  
2: Double Pokemon Battle

Rules:  
~Two moves per Pokemon in the Appeals round  
~Abilities do not count as a move so you can use that if it can be triggered within the round.  
~There is no specific amount of Pokemon that you can use in these rounds unlike the Pokemon League.  
~The trainer is not allowed to be in the appeals as it is to show the beauty in the Pokemon and not focus on the trainer.  
~The round has no time limit but it is preferred to be only five minutes in length.  
~Accessories are take off during this round so it won’t affect them or the move.  
~You will be in Festival Attire.  
~Your Pokemon must be groomed.  
~You must respect other challengers. 

Triple Appeal is our new way this year. Do you think you’re up to the challenge? There will be three stages: Blue, Red and Green. As well as six judges: Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Pastoria, and Jubilife Cities Nurse Joys, and the retired Top Coordinators, Fantina and Juan. We will see you soon! Good Luck!

 

I cursed under my breath as everyone looked at me worriedly before I released all my Pokemon. They looked confused before I reread the paper out loud. Ilima frowned. “I can understand the Double appeal, but Triple? I wonder how that’s going to work out.”

I shook my head. “Doesn’t matter. We can handle it right guys?” My Pokemon cheered except for Astraeus who looked confused. I looked at them all for a bit before smiling. “I think I know. Ruby, Ra, and Shadow will have the triple appeal.” They tilted there head for a bit before I continued. “You three are known to many as a family correct? Well we are going to make it known to them that you three are as powerful as a family as well as elegant to the entire region.” They nodded their heads, but Shadow blinked in confusion. “I know this will be your first appeal round, but I know with your parents you will be fine.” His ears dropped a bit before nodding. “Astraeus. I haven’t had the chance to properly train you for this so you are going to skip out. Is that alright?” The Rockruff barked and I turned to the rest. “Then I think I’m going to use Aphrodite and Sapphire for the double appeal.” The rest nodded and I turned to my group. “I have a idea.”

During the practice, I had Aqua and Silver train with Astraeus while I worked with the five others. Although Aphrodite and Sapphire have never been in a contest together, the two worked in sync creating something unexpected. I had the two try a few more times before I moved onto the family. “We can use two moves per Pokemon. I say that Ruby and Shadow will begin with Dark Pulse.” The two followed and after a few seconds of Ruby giving the pup a few tips, the two spun around on their hind legs creating two spinning pillars that curved into twin arcs that connected to each other forming a heart. “Now Ra use Will-O-Wisp.” He measured the strength of his family’s arc and nodded before spreading his tails and sending small fire puffs into the arc which was being pulled in by the Dark Pulse and ignited around it creating a flaming heart.

“Wow!” Ilima said as he watched from his place with the others. “That really does show the power and family in your Pokemon.”

“I instructed the move. It was they who created this themselves.” I smiled and returned to the move. “Ruby, Ra jump and Shadow transform! They stopped spinning without stopping the move and jumped into the air while Shadow transformed into a Noivern and flew up catching his parents on his back, but the impact must’ve been too much because he transformed back and the three fell. Aqua stopped mid training and released a Psychic catching the three. Shadow looked as the move disappeared and his ears drooped. “Shadow.” I walked up to him and picked him up and he refused to look at me. “It’s okay to mess up. This is your first Grand Festival and it’s your first appeals round.” He snuggled deeper and I felt something wet on my shirt. “Hey. It’s okay. No one is mad at you.”

Ruby and Ra ran up to me and I knelt down as they came up to their pup and nudged him. “Do you think he’s nervous?” I turned to Hau. “I mean you say this is his first right?”

“Yeah. I never used him more than battle rounds. He’s a great fighter, but using it for beauty rounds isn’t his strength.” I shifted the pup who lifted is head out of my arms and looked at me. I pressed my nose to his and smiled. “Hey. It’s okay to be nervous. I messed up my first Performance and so did your mother. You have two great parents by your side and I will be there as well. We won’t be upset if you do something wrong okay? You are more important to us than a silly cup.”

Ruby cooed before she picked up the puppy from my hands and sat him down on the ground licking his wet cheeks. Ra gave a small purr and licked his drooped ears in agreement. After a few seconds of this, his eyes flashed in determination and he shifted into Noivern once again. The parents seemed to understand and worked on the jumping part of the move. As they did this, I turned to the others who were working with Astraeus, to see the other puppy jumping up and down happily. “You should have seen it Yuuri! He learned Drill Run!” Phichit called out.

I smiled and called to the small Puppy who ran into my arms in excitement. “Let’s see this move.” He nodded and Silver came at him using a slightly lower powered Brave Bird, but the Rockruff ran to him before jumping up and spinning to the Brave Bird and stopped it mid attack without hurting the two. “That’s amazing!” I was about to say something before all our phones rang at the same time.

Touya: Two areas in Unova were attacked…  
N: Absentia Natural Park was one.  
Touya: Area 28 was another.  
N: Lucian has already checked the sightings and said both Deoxys and the Genesect army were in those locations.  
Steven: I’ll send some construction Pokemon and workers to help clear things up. They should be there by tonight.  
Touya: Thank you.

Gladion was typing on his and we received the message soon after.  
Gladion: I’ll take the injured Pokemon to Aether Paradise until they are well enough. The Sanctuary should be safe enough to protect them.   
N: Thank you Gladion. We’ll send them through Skyla’s jets.  
Gladion: To all regions, if there is any Pokemon you are truly worried about their health, send them to the Sanctuary where they will be cared for as long as they need it.  
Steven: Thank you  
Paul: Thanks  
Lance: Appreciated  
Blue: Truly is appreciated  
Diantha: Nothing has happened here yet, but I appreciate it as well Gladion.

 

“Thanks man.” We turned to Sun who was looking at the still practicing Pokemon. “That gives everyone one less issue to handle. The Aether Paradise is one of the more secure Sanctions around the world.” 

Gladion typed on his phone. “I hope it remains safe. I hired some of the best people when I first started so they can protect the Sanction if anything was to happen. Our first priority is to protect the injured.” He looked at us before giving us a sad look. “I have to leave for a while.”

“What?” Hau was shocked. “But we just got back from Alola yesterday!”

“I know. But with everything happening, I need to strengthen the defenses of the Sanctuary and make sure everything is suited for each and every injured Pokemon coming. Ms. Wicke handles that most of the time yes, but I need to be there as a symbol for Aether Paradise. I need to go alone, it’ll be faster.”

Hau’s expression changed as both Sun and Ilima exchanged a glance. “Are…you sure you want to go alone? I don’t mind going with you?”

Gladion’s eyes softened and he walked forward leaning on Hau. “I’ll be fine and you shouldn’t worry so much okay? I’ll be fine. Silvally is going to be by my side.”

“When are you leaving?” I asked as we all walked towards them, including the Pokemon. 

He checked his phone and frowned. “In a bit.” He put his phone up and released Silvally who seemed to understand the situation and rubbed his nose to his master. “I actually should be heading back to Veilstone City so I can get on the plane.”

“When will you be back?” I felt a pang in my chest when I heard the soft voice of Hau, which is so uncommon. 

“Day that Viktor called us. It’ll only be for three weeks.” He gave a small smile. “Besides. I have to deal with boring paper work and meetings. You at least still get to travel.”

Sun sighed and nodded. “We’ll go with you then back to Veilstone City.” Gladion nodded and I returned my crew other than Ruby, We rode back in a slow pace with our Pokemon, I looked at the corner of my eye as I noticed Hau leaning on Gladion’s back with a slightly upset look, and I exchanged a look with Phichit who seemed to understand as well. 

Once we arrived, the plane was still there and we returned our Pokemon other than Silvally who was standing next to the door and Incineroar who released himself not moments ago to talk to the rare Pokemon. We each gave Gladion a hug before Hau rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m going to miss you.”

We could see a blush rise from his cheeks before he wrapped his arms around Hau’s waist. “Me too. Be careful will you?” The future Kahuna nodded in his neck before they separated. Gladion gave us a wave and entered the plene with his partner behind him and they took off.

Hau’s gaze never left the sky and my eyes softened before I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine. Gladion’s a great trainer and a strong fighter.”

“I know. I just…” His gaze turned to me. “We haven’t traveled away from each other since Sun and I convinced him that he had us. That was before he became president of the company.”

“I remember that.” Sun said with a tone that sounded like he was reminiscing. “He was always a bit distant, if it wasn’t for you Hau, he probably would’ve stayed that way.” The two exchanged a smile before Sun started walking. “Well the journey isn’t going to continue itself. Let’s get moving shall we?

After a few hours of us walking peacefully through the forest, another buzz went on my phone and I saw who it was.  
Guang Hong: Hey Eros. Leo, Minami and I received that one message from Viktor. We are making our way to Lake Valor soon. Hopefully we’ll run into you soon. Leo finally got his last Badge and Minami won his last ribbon. 

Me: Yeah. Viktor wanted you guys to be apart of this. And that’s amazing! Tell them congratulations from me will you? I hope MInami is ready for the triple appeal. Please be careful okay? Keep watch and don’t let your Pokemon out of your sight. I’ll see you guys soon. 

I looked up to see the sun setting and we decided to set up came fro the night. Ruby released herself and watched Hau with a sympathetic look. “You sensed it. didn’t you? I asked quietly as we watched the boy who’s gaze was up in the stars. She gave me a few whining noises and I nodded. “It must be hard for him, but he’s strong and we’ll make sure he’s safe.” She gave a small whine before she looked at me and I gave her a nod, She stood up and walked over to him and laid beside him, much to his confusion. She curled around him and purred making me smile. Hau looked at me with a soft smile before falling asleep on Ruby as she laid her head on his back and closed her eyes as well. After I made sure everyone was fine, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> What were you thinking!: A quoi étiez-vous en train de penser!
> 
> Dont worry guys. Gladion will be back next chapter! The next chapter is the appeals round and the start of the meeting!
> 
> What's going on between Seung Gil and Gladion?  
> Why is Hala acting like that?  
> Will Shadow be ready in time?  
> What's going to happen at the meeting?
> 
> Most will be answered in the next two chapters
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments below! Give me a kudos is you liked it! See you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait!  
> I didn't abandon this and to those who support this story...thank you...
> 
> We now head to the Grand Festival and the meeting of everyone from the previous chapter!  
> ~Warning~  
> Mention of past abuse and slight panic attacks...

Those few weeks swiftly passed, Shadow was becoming more nervous due to the upcoming Festival, Rockruff’s been training with Ilima while Sun’s been distracting Hau from Gladion’s leave, and Phichit’s been upping his training. We decided that since the Grand Festival was only two days away, that we should finish the rest of the journey to Lake Valor, which was only about half a days walk. 

As we walked, Ra stayed out of his ball and stood beside Ruby as we watched Astraeus and Shadow running ahead of us, Silver flew over with Braviary as they chatted threw the the light breeze. Incineroar walked while pointing at different cloud forms in the sky as he carried his trainer on his left shoulder keeping them at a peace. “Eros!” We all stopped and turned around to see Guang Hong running up with both Leo and Minami behind him. “It’s been a while.”

“It has been hasn’t it?” We stopped and turned to them. 

Guang Hong turned to the others and gave a sweet smile. “My name is Guang Hong, Future Pokemon Breeder.”

Leo pointed to himself. “Leo, Pokemon Trainer.”

“MInami.” He said giving a small bow. “Pokemon Coordinator.”

Sun walked forward. “Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Elio, but everyone calls me Sun. I am the current champion of Alola.”

“Greetings. Ilima here.” Ilima gave them a wink. “Trial Leader of Melemele Island.”

Incineroar walked up to them and Hau waved. “Alola! I’m Hau. Future Kahuna of Melemele Island and this is Incineroar, my number one.” The Pokemon gave them the similar Alolan wave as his trainer and gave a toothy smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Guang Hong said before turning to me. “So are you ready for the Grand Festival??”

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. “Sorta.” I turned to Shadow who was currently laying on Ra’s tails with Astraeus trying to climb on his newly adopted father. “Shadow’s been a bit…nervous. It’s his first Appeals at a contest.”

“Really? But he did so well at the Hearthrome Contest?” Minami said confused.

I made a slight face before turning to my Pokemon and scratched Shadow’s ear. “The thing is, I’ve only used him for battles, so doing a contest battle isn’t hard for him. I usually place him in a double battle with one of the more experienced ones like Silver. It doesn’t seem like it, but he’s really shy and freezes when the attention is on him in a crowd. The main reason I decided to make this his debut is because he’ll have both his parents backing him up, which I think is the best way to introduce him to a contest crowd.” We continued our way as our conversation continued. “What about you?”

“Well I recently caught both genders of the Meowstics so I’m using them for the double appeal and Leo’s allowing me to use his Noivern for the Triple with Plusle and Minun.” Minami said as we walked ahead of the group. “I’m nervous actually. After the whole group message thing we received from Viktor, I feel like I need to step up my game to see how far I can make it with all of you Top Coordinators.”

I shoved his shoulder and gave him a smirk. “You’ll do amazing. Just relax and trust in your Pokemon and everything will be fine.”

After that conversation we went to different topics as we neared the citing of the Grand Festival. We made our way to the Hotel and checked with our names before going outside where everyone was starting to show. “Yu-Chan?” Everyone turned to Ilima. “I read that there’s a nice restaurant around here. Let’s go check it out?” Everyone nodded and begun following the older male.

“Hey.” I turned to Guang Hong as he, Leo and Minami kept in pace with me while everyone else was ahead. Why does he call you Yu-Chan?” Guang Hong whispered to me.

I shared a look with Ruby and she shook her fur in approval. “My real name is Yuuri. Eros is just my stage name, but feel free to call me which ever you want.” They nodded before we ran to catch up with the others, who decided to race to the restaurant.

The rest of the evening with relatively peaceful, we didn’t run into anyone from the upcoming meeting surprisingly. I decided to take a walk my own and found myself sitting near a cliff on this moonlit night. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the night Pokemon in the Lake when I heard one of the pokeballs open. I opened an eye and looked to see Shadow laying beside my looking up at the sky. I gave a small chuckle and looked at the lake ahead. “Not so energetic now are we?” He gave a long whine and turned his attention to me before resting his muzzle on my leg. I scratched his ear gently before I begun speaking. “Let me tell you something.” His attention was on my now. “Before you hatched. All of us, we weren’t the best team out there.” He cocked his head and gave a small high pitched whine. We…failed a lot when we were younger. I actually still have some videos of them from when we first started. I mainly took them as reference, but now they are nice to look back on and see how much we grown. Do you want to see them?” He jumped into my lap and I pulled out my phone scrolling down to some old videos. The first was Ruby who tried spinning on her hind legs and fell down in one video, the other she tried using Thunderbolt which redirected and electrocuted her instead, the last one was when she knew the move Flamethrower and burnt her tail when she was trying to do a spin move, which caused her to jump into a nearby river.” Shadow was surprised, he looked up and I shifted him and smiled. “She was anything but graceful, and just like you, she was scared. At this time, I begun doubting myself to the point that we almost quit until she made me realize that if we give up, then what was the point of trying in the first place, you know?” Shadow cooed before I played the videos with everyone else. This time Ra ran into tree as he tried dodging one of Ruby’s moves. Aphrodite as a Kirlia attempted to use her old move Hypnosis and ended up falling asleep herself. Sapphire as a Popplio made bubbles before they each popped and fell on Ra who was a Vulpix at the time. Aqua as an Amaura stepped on Silver’s wing making him attack her. 

His eyes were wide during the entire time as he watched these and I smiled. “None of us were perfect, no one ever will be, but we had each other and that’s what makes us stronger.” He jumped out of my hands as he stood beside me looking ahead once again. “I chose this contest as your debut because of the Triple Appeals round. Ra and Ruby will be by you side and so will I.”We looked at each other and he begun wagging his tail slowly. “Shadow. None of us will be upset if you’re scared, we won’t get mad for something like this okay? We just want you to enjoy yourself and show that you are just as strong and your parents. The crowd out there shouldn’t matter to you, just be yourself and do your best.”

My small pup turned back towards the direction of the contest arena, for a few moments he kept his gaze then turned towards me with a new determination that I haven’t seen before before lifting up his muzzle and gave a howl into the night.

~~~

Message after message has been received of those who have arrived, except Gladion much to Hau’s dismay. An hour before the contest started, I was in my room changing into my festival clothes, Aphrodite was checking herself over and Sapphire was drinking this warm tea thing that Guang Hong brought made especially for Primarinas . I smiled at them and put in my contacts before returning them and exiting the room. Nobody I knew was in my wing of the backstage halls, so I allowed Astraeus out for a bit so he can see what a contest backstage was like. Soon we were called out and I returned him and made my way out. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Grand Festival here in beautiful Lake Valor! I am your host Marian! Here are your Judges!” The announcer continued her announcement and the lower competitors walked into the stadium as she announced the judges. “And now! Here’s the big twist this year! We have all current Top Coordinators here figuring out who ranks the highest! Starting with!” She called out all top coordinators; Wallace, Zoey, May, Dawn, Drew, Solidad, Robert, Jesse, me and Viktor. We each walked out there as our names were called and we gave them a wave or bow. “Now! turn to your right and you will see the entire Upper Class here to see them all go head to head in this once in a lifetime experience!” The screen popped to everyone around and they each gave a small wave, Leo, Guang Hong and Phichit sat with them as well and smiled sheepishly once they showed up much to my amusement. “And we have an even special guest. Today, we were told that we were being sponsored by none other than the Aether Paradise! They are the largest sanctions in the world and most recently became to top in protecting all Pokemon! Just recently they had a change in president so Lusamine will not be the one attending. According to sources, she had a son who took over the foundation over a year ago and has been the one who made Aether Paradise the sanction it it today! Not only that but he has a rare Pokemon not seen before! Here they are, Aether Paradise new president Gladion with his Pokemon Silvally!

My eyes widened as he walked in next to the judges. He was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes and a black vest with a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows including a red Cravat, as well as holding his white jacket in his arms. Silvally was shining brightly beside his trainer, his head held high and gave a vibe of power. Gladion accept the headpiece and turned to the crowd. “Hello everyone. I am truly honored to attend such a momentous occasion. All you coordinators are looking your best I see.” Screams from the crowd were loud and I could see him flash a look towards me giving me a wink before returning his attention to the crowd “Aether Paradise is proud to be sponsoring the largest Grand Festival in the last decade. Anyways.” He threw his fact over his shoulder earning more screams from the crowd. “Enough talking and lets get down to business shall we? I want to witness someone knocking down our champion from one of his thrones.” He winked at Viktor and Viktor gave him a smirk in return. They both gave a bow before joining the Upper Class in the stands taking a seat next to Hau, who tackled him in a hug. How do I know? They broadcasted it through the large screen.

“You heard the young president! Let’s begin!”

Back in our halls, I watched the coordinators go one by one. Minami used his two Meowstics like he said, Wallace used two Milotics, Zoey used Mismagius and Glameow, Solidad used Lapras and Slowbro, Robert used two different Vivillons, Kenny used Alakazam and Floatzel, Dawn used Buneary and Togekiss, May used her Beautifly and Drew’s Masquerain. How do I know? Since they started dating, they begun sharing each others Pokemon which is cute. Anyways, last, Drew used his what I’m assuming is a newly caught Arcanine and his Roserade.”

“Sol?” I looked down to see Ruby out of her Pokeball as she watched Drew’s performance. “Sol.”

“Right? Those flaming petals are genius.” We turned to his ranking and saw that he made third, just behind Robert and Wallace. “That’s going to be tough to beat.”

She cooed before looking at our number and shoving me to the door. I nodded and we made our way to the stadium.

“Please welcome our next contester and Top Coordinator Eros!” 

I waved at the crowd as Ruby gave a small bow and we made our way to the stage. “Aphrodite! Sapphire! Time to Shine!” The two were surrounded by mist and came out regal looking. “Sapphire Water Pledge! Aphrodite Magical Leaf” My Primarina slammed her front paws down and came pillars of water, a few seconds after release, Aphrodite spun around and shot the leaves towards the base of the pillars. They merged and showcased different colors in each pillar. I ignored the commentary and readied the next moves. “Now. Dazzling Gleam and Moonblast!” As the move continued, Sapphire created a moon above the pillars like she was displaying it and soon Aphrodite followed with her move creating stars around to moon as it shimmered around it. The move ended as it went down and dispersed into a rainbow mist. The crowed roared in excitement as I turned to the screen to see that I had a perfect score and now currently in first by two points. The girls ran up to me and tackled me into a hug as we went off stage once the commentary was done with.

“Last but not least. Our very own champion Viktor!” 

I turned from the stage door and stood by watching as he walked out smiling and waving at the crowd. “Now. Set, Ares. Let’s do this!” Set came out first with Ares flipping on his head waving to the crowd. “Earthquake! and Dragon Pulse!” We felt the ground begun shaking in a steady rhythm, Ares jumped up in spun around shooting multiple Dragon Pulses in different colors that looked like he pend countless hours trying to perfect. Each time one hit the ground, it would bounce around due to the previous move and danced around Set and Ares. Every time they collided with each other they would split and form more dancing lights. I heard small barks and we looked beside Sapphire to see both Shadow and Rockruff out of their balls standing on Aphrodite’s shoulders. Rockruff’s eyes seemed to be in a trance as he watched his first appeals round and Shadow, though a bit more mentally focused, looked shocked as his eyes focused on his idol. We turned back in time to see Viktor call out his last moves. “Flash Cannon and Draco Meteor!” The field stopped shaking and the shimmering lights suddenly stopped before they all moved towards both males and were being absorbed by the combined move. They launched the move in the air and similar to the Hearthrome Contest, the move broke and created a light show of fireworks. They exploded in different colors and faded of into a colorful aura mist. I cheered along with my Pokemon as Viktor and his team bowed before walking towards the center of the stage returning his Pokemon and allowing Selene out. 

I returned the team except for Ruby, and made our way onto the stage with every other coordinator. I wasn’t surprised to see any of the Top’s in the lineup, but I was ecstatic to see Minami in 11th just behind Jesse. I tied with Viktor in this appeals round making us both 1st. Once they finished talking and let us go, I made my way to where the Upper class were stationed. I noticed more people making their way towards them and realized it was the ones Viktor notified for the meeting.

“Yu-Chan!” I turned to see my friends running towards me. Ilima jumped in my arms which made both of us lose balance for a bit. “They did beautifully!” The Trial Leader released me, and allowed the others to come near me.

“Of course they did Princey. They are amazing in general.” Sun answered jokingly before turning towards Gladion. “See what you missed out on?”

“Damn straight.” Gladion said as he fist bumped me. “For my first contest as a President, that was pretty epic.”

We all talked for a bit mingling with the others and giving some introductions to those who haven’t personally met. I felt a nose on my hand and noticed Ruby pointing her muzzle to where Viktor was off to the side watching the last of the people leaving. I’m guessing they all left because he released Set and put on a headset that he had in his hands. Set looked to his master and after a minute the Dino, Viktor stood in front of his Pokemon and the Dino let out a loud roar gaining everyones attention. “Okay so I will make this quick. I want you all to be in this—“ Out of no where, one of his pokeballs opened on it’s own showing Eos. She looked around and let out a huff before turning to Viktor and begun whining and throwing a small tantrum. ‘Don’t—“ She started tearing up before throwing her head up and let out a strained howl. Viktor rubbed his temple before tuning to me sheepishly. “Do you mind releasing him?”

Ruby gave a small snicker before I pulled out his Pokeball and releasing my own pup. Astraeus looked confused at me before he heard Eos’s howl. My pup ran up to Eos and begun licking the others cheek making her stop and do the same back. “Aw!” We looked up to see most of the girls cooing. 

Viktor shook his head and looked back at us. “We gained these two through their rival packs a few weeks ago. Anyways—“ The pups soon begun running around the field earning many amused looks from the crowd. I could feel Ruby about to go forward when Selene snarled making the two freeze. After a small, yet amusing argument between mother and adopted daughter, the pup settled down, with a defiant look in her eye while Astraeus had the decency to look shameful. “Tsk. I don’t know who was worse. You or her.” I don’t think the comment was made for us.

“We heard that!” Laughter erupted from us as Chris yelled that comment. “You have your work cut out for you Champion!”

Selene huffed and turned her head up and Viktor gave an unamused look before continuing. “Anyways. Tomorrow. Noon. Get here at least 30 minutes early. Enter through the Red Stage and there will be a paper with everyone’s name from each region. Right your signature and sit down in that specific area. Okay?” Everyone nodded and he sighed. “Good. Now get out of here. Coordinators go get something to eat since I’m certain none of us eaten all day.”

Everyone agreed before we dispersed. I finally gave Gladion a look over and winked. “That look suits you. You look like an actual president of the Aether Paradise and not some punk.”

“Shut up man.” His Silvally turned his head and snickered. “You too Silvally. Anyways. I just got here so what’s the game plan?”

“Your sharing a bed with me again.” Hau said with a bright smile. “Let’s go find my grandpa first because we all decided were to eat after the contest and I want him to join.” We agreed and followed the future Alolan Kahuna through the Upper Class. He found Hala and ran into his arms in an embrace. 

I was making my way over with them when I turned to see Viktor scolding the pups. I sighed and turned to the group “Give me a few minutes guys.” They nodded before I ran down with Ruby by my side coming behind Viktor. “You know. Scolding pups isn’t going to solve anything.”

“At this point. I’m just to stressed to bother.” I gave him sympathetic smile as he turned to me. I could see the bags under his eyes as he turned to me with a smile. “I’m happy to see you again, just not under these circumstances.”

“I understand. I’m happy to see you too. Any dinner plans tonight?” 

“Honestly. I just want to get something fast and go to sleep. I haven’t slept well in days and i’m taking this as a chance.”

I placed a hand on his shoulder. “You do look like your about to pass out.” I turned to Selene whose tail wasn’t as perky as normal. “Even Selene.” She gave a low whine as Ruby walked up to her and head butted her shoulder gently. “We’ll just grab out pup and let you go. Night?”

“Yeah. Night Yuuri.” He returned Eos, much to her dismay before walking away with a yawning Selene.

The night went fast, Gladion told us everything that’s been happening, we told him about our training, and Hala mentioned that he was a Aether Paradise for a few nights much to Hau’s surprise. After dinner, we took Hala to his room first and then made our way ours. We each took a shower in the double showers and fell asleep. I smiled as I noticed Hau unconsciously leaning into Gladion’s arms and Ilima curling into Sun’s sleeping form. Phichit was asleep in his pullout couch happily snoring away and I turned to Ruby who was gazing back at me. “Whatever happens tomorrow, we’ll have each other.” She purred before laying her head on her paws and dozed off as I joined her not a few moments after.

 

~~~~

“Okay Shadow. Do you see the stage?” The small pup nodded. It was the next day and we decided to get there about an hour and a half earlier with the gang in the stands. “This is your battleground., but you won’t be going at it alone.” The parental Pokemon nodded beside me as my other Pokemon stayed below the stands cheering them on. ‘How about you try the first part?” He nodded before standing below his mother’s neck scruff. Ruby purred and rubbed her nose on his ear as Ra gave encouraging grunts and cheers. The two did their spin and it looked amazing especially once Ra enter the picture. Shadow barked happily before turning to his father and licked his muzzle in happiness. 

“That was pretty cool.” Gladion said from the stands with Silvally agreeing. “But I’m guessing that’s not all of it?”

I smirked before turning to Shadow who snickered. “Nope, but the next part is a surprise even to the others.” Shadow shifted into Noivern and took off as his parent jumped in the air and he caught them on his back without transforming back. My Pokemon cheered and I smiled. “He’s come a long way with that move, hasn’t he?”

“Since we traveled in Kalos he has.” Ilima agreed. “He’s become quite a powerhouse, even at his young age.”

I smiled as I looked up to see Shadow flying lazily in circles with him parents lying on his back looking down. Even from down here, I could see his parents faces shine with pride as their adopted pup spoke to them. “You do know that Illusion isn’t even suppose to do this?”

“What do you mean?” Phichit asked.

“Illusion is what it is. An illusion, but for some odd reason, his illusions are more real then they’re suppose to be. He shouldn’t be able to carry others, or anything like that, but for some odd reason, he did.” I folded my arms behind my head as they descended down, “I honestly don’t understand, but I feel like he’s special you know? Not just because he’s mine, but there is something to him, Like Ra using Fire Pledge or Aqua using Psychic effectively on Dark types.”

“You think that because you saved them and gave them each a better life, that they are unlocking their true potential?” Gladion said leaning forward on the rail. “Look at Ra, weakness is water right? Yet you trained him to swim, and he loves being in water. You’re not training them in a basic fashion, you’re training them to know their weaknesses and face them.” He jumped the rail and walked towards me looking up at the family trio. “I feel like they are unlocking hidden potential for you Yuuri.”

“Think so?” I smiled at him which he returned before we heard a distressed bark and noticed Shadow shaking midair. “Shit.” I turned to Aqua who was already standing. “Use Psychic!” She unleashed the move and grabbed the three as he transformed back. I caught the pup in my arms as the two settled next to Gladion. “You okay?” He yawned and nodded. I kissed his forehead and he leaned into my neck. “I’m proud of you. You definitely deserve a rest.” He barked and jumped out of my hands and into Ra’s tails.

“Quite a show you put on there.” I stiffened and we all looked to the red zone noticing a huge crowd already there. Viktor walked beside me scratched Ra’s chin. “You’ll definitely make it the the battle rounds with those three.” He turned to the both of us and handed us some headsets. “You two stay down here with Sun.”

“Sure?” I turned to out group as everyone walked from their place to the crowd and Sun leaped from the stands to join us. We joined the small crew down below noticing it wasn’t just the Champions and Worldwides, but at least one or two others from each region standing next to their champion. From the corner of my eye, I could see my Pokemon walking below the red zone where Viktor’s Pokemon were sitting at.

After a few minutes. Viktor stood in front of us, “Welcome everyone to this urgent meeting. I’m sorry if it was sudden.” He turned to us and looked back at the group. “A few months ago, things have begun taking a turn for the worst. We brought you all here with information you all need to hear starting with the longest running champion and we’ll go down to the newest.”

He backed away and Steven walked forward. “In the Hoenn Region, the A-B-C Island was attacked and we had to evacuate all three islands. Currently now I have workers there helping the islands rebuild and Wallace stayed behind to watch over them for me.”

Wallace gave the crowd a wave before walking towards this monitor that I just noticed, i’m guessing it was Clemont since he was standing next to the monitor. The coordinator pulled out a flash drive, spoke a few words to Clemont, then showed us on the huge screen above. Many of us gasped at the damage and I could sense a somber feel from everyone. Wallace went through the pics and explained that one of the Islanders in each island has sighted a Kami legendary. The progress was looking like it was working and I could see Skyla’s Jet in one pic sending the injured Pokemon with Gladion talking to Wallace in one picture. “I have been going around each island and noticed that in each area the exact same coordinates were attacked.”

“Wallace and I will be going back once more after the Contest until everything is settled.” Steven said before both gave a small bow and walked back to their spot.

Blue walked forward with both Misty and Sabrina. “In Kanto, a memorial was destroyed.” Misty plugged in her Flash Drive and the statue of Maiden’s s Peak was shattered getting a bunch of gasps from the crowd.

“Maiden’s Peak was one of our longest memorial and one of the most mysterious location in our region.” Misty begun. “It was the sighting with the legendary, Cresselia. Sabrina and I stayed and since it was by the cliff I went underwater with my Pokemon to see what we can find below.”

“Misty found this.” Sabrina pulled up a picture of a symbol which I recognized and heard Ruby growl making everyone turn to her. “I’m guessing she knows?”

I shuffled and nodded. “That is Lawrence’s symbol.” I murmured into my speaker. Hushed voiced were scattered around me and I could feel the concern look from Sun beside me as well as Viktor and Gladion’s. 

“Well with knowing that, we might me able to figure out a bit more on that with Lucian and Clemont’s help.” Sabina said as she shifted to the next photos. “Progress is slow since many are against rebuilding the memorial, but others want to see it revived once again. We’ll return to it and give a vote to see if the locals want to revive it or not.”

Once those three stepped down, Lance walked up with Will. “The Alto Mare’s Museum in the Johto region was destroyed with them narrowly missing the Secret Garden.”

Will plugged in his Flash Drive and half of the building was crushed. “I had my Pokemon lift up the rubble and not a single thing was saved. I talked to the owner of Alto Mare and he said that one of their “generals” came and ordered them access to the Secret Garden.” 

“Because it is their sworn duty to never tell anyone the location unless they are what you consider “worthy”, they attacked the museum.” Lance murmured. “Unlike the other areas, we aren’t able to truly rescue Alto Mare unfortunately.” The area became deadly silent once more. “I apologize, but not much can be rescued in our sector. The best we can do is rebuild the building and let the locals handle the rest.” The two gave a small curt bow before walking away.

Diantha walked up with Seibold plugging in his Flash Drive. She sighed before looking up. “A few days before we came here, Mt. Molteau in Kalos was surrounded by scientist with these weird looking machines.”

Seibold scanned through the photos which mainly showed the scientist and a machine that looked strongly familiar to me. “I tend to travel often to these mountains to look for this berry I use for my cooking and I was lucky enough to get here on time.” He looked at the crowd and his eyes narrowed. “While I am a Water Elitist, I have a summer Sawsbuck who helps me in the forest, She was the who alerted me of the scientist and who took this video.”

He pushed a button and all our attention focused. One of the scientist’s yawned. “How much longer?” Another. “Shut up. Do you want Lysander to hear about your complaining? You know what he’ll do to you.” The first. “You’re right. But are you certain the Moltres is here? Lawrence said something about that Eros kid stealing the orbs from him. There isn’t more than one Moltres and if he has the orb, then that bird can’t be out here..” The second. “Lawrence was defeated by his apprentice—“

“Hold up.” I tensed as Seibold paused the video and turned to Paul who narrowed his eyes at me. “What does he mean by apprentice.” I shuffled as Ruby and Ra walked in front of me and growled at Paul. His eyes showed a bit of shock before returning to the stoic gaze. “Well?”

Ruby snapped her jaws at him earning some gasps form the crowd. “It’s okay Ruby.” She turned to me and whined shaking her head and Ra crouched in an attack position. “You too Ra. It’s fine.” He paused for a minute before he sat down and gave a curt nod as I turned to Paul. “I wouldn’t consider myself his apprentice, but I’ll explain it. After everything else has been explained okay?”

“Yuuri.” I heard he disappointment coming from Viktor’s voice as he called my actual name. “Is this why you know so much?” I nodded and he sighed before turning to Seibold. “Continue it.”

He pushed play once more. “—and had the orbs stolen by him. Why are we going to listen to him?” First. “Because he’s still the number one collector as well as one of the smartest minds? Giovanni trusts him the most to collect all the legendary items.” A third came up. “You two be quiet and focus! Once we can determine if Moltres is here or not, we can call Lawrence and Lysander then get the hell out of here. I hate the mountains so let’s hurry.” 

The video was cut and Seibold begun talking. “There was no sighting of Moltres, obviously, and they ended up leaving so I didn’t have to force them out or anything, That’s all I got.”

“We got more than enough. Thank you.” Seibold gave a small bow at Viktor’s direction before the two backed away.

Touya grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him to monitor and plugged in their Flash Drive. “So…two areas in our region were attack simultaneously. First, Absentia Natural Park which N stayed and kept an eye out for me while I went to Area 28 with Lenora.” 

N clicked through the photos of the first location and I heard a small tsk before he spoke. “While you all know. I don’t actually have Pokemon like you all. My friends in the park have mentioned something about the Genesect and how they have been nesting there for months before my fa…” He flinched a bit, “I mean, Ghetsis, discovered their location and sent one of his sages.”

“Also, another sage, was the one who found Deoxys location.” Touya added. “A Beeheeyum was curious about the sage and why he kept showing up, I had N translate for me in both areas where we figured out the Pokemon’s side of the story.”

N clicked through the photos once again and I was slightly amused when I saw a photo of Gladion, but this time he was talking to Touya as Pokemon were being loaded into the jet with Silvally standing guard beside his Umbreon and Greninja. “We had many injured and quite a few of them were separated from their packs. We were able to return the missing members back to their packs and with Gladion’s assistance, we were able to get the injured to Aether Paradise. The legendaries according to Beeheeyum and Zoroark are still safe for now.”

The gave a small bow before stepping back and Paul came forward with Volkner. Lucian made his way towards the monitor. Paul begun speaking. “We had two sections attacked as well, with suspicious activities in the Diablos Ocean. Volkner overlooked Alamos Town’s progress and Lucian overlooked Eternal Forest. Although…” He paused before looking at Lucian who nodded. “We had one of our members injured trying to defend the forest.’ The stadium went silent, but I could see many looking at Aaron who was trying not to be bothered by al the attention that turned to him. I’ll let Michele talk about the Diablo Ocean beforehand.”

“Thank you Paul.” Michele said walking forward. “We did not get photos honestly, I didn’t believe it was much concern up until the Sinnoh meeting, but..” He paused for a moment thinking for a bit before continuing. “Once Seibold showed us the video, I noticed that they had the same lab coats as the one at my location. These scientists aren’t just from one region I noticed.” Many nodded their heads at this. “But they had two symbols if you looked closely. One was the Villainous Seven’s new symbol, the one that was slightly smaller was the original region they were in you know? After a few days, I questioned them making them run off, and according to Paul, they haven’t returned. Lucian was the one who found out for us that the ocean was the sighting of Lugia, but it hasn’t returned since.” He gave a small bow. “That’s all I have for you.”

Volkner came near closer and nodded to Lucian who begun his portion of the photos. “As you can see, the Time Towers got hit hard. Tonio and Alice said that they went for the time orbs that Seung Gil saved.” He motioned to Sun. “Although not his region, he and his group of friends including…Yuuri?” I nodded. “And Phichit helped assisted in cleaning the area for a few days before leaving me to the rest.” He uploaded his pics and the first one was the words: ‘Eros. I will come after you soon enough. I’ll catch you when you least expect it.’.” He turned to me and frowned. “I promise i’m not accusing you of anything, but what does he have against you if you two seemed to know each other?”

I flinched and looked at Ruby whose eyes flashed deadly. “Look…He’s my problem.”

“It’s not just your problem now son.” I looked up to see Hala with one of the mics in his hand. “Whatever it is. It’s hurting both you and your Pokemon.” He motioned behind me where I noticed my group, minus the pups, looking at me with tensed postures. “We can help you if you let us boy.”

Ruby’s growls slowly became a whine and she looked down before she begun shaking. “She’s afraid.” I could hear N speaking for us. “She fears that our opinions would change about them, and they would be left once again.” 

“Our opinions will not chance Yuuri.” Sun said to me as he got closer to my side with Gladion on the other. “What ever it is, it doesn’t change what we have now.” 

I curled my fist and spoke. “Please….Can we continue the meeting before I tell you. I need to collect my thoughts a bit and Ruby needs to calm down.” She was still shaking a bit in front of me and Ra wrapped his tails around her the same way he used to do when she would have nightmares.

It was silent for a few seconds before a small fine came from Viktor’s lips in a gentle tone. “We will carry on, but please…trust us?” I nodded.

Volkner carried on. “The Space-Time Towers will be reconstructed soon. It also gave the Alolan champion a bit of street cred among the residents.” Cheers were given for Sun and he smiled sheepishly. As they cheered on, I quickly turned my attention to Ruby who was taking deep breaths before locking eyes with Ra who was walking her through the process. 

After the cheers died down, Lucian walked up and motioned Aaron down. “I was only there for the past months helping out Aaron and the forest Pokemon clean up and keeping an eye on his progress cause come on..” He motioned to Aaron as he placed an extra headset on. “He can’t stay still.” The small comment earned him a bit of laughs from most of us who know Aaron’s personality and earned him a punch on his side from younger Elitist.

“Yet you stay by my side huh?” His smirk was evident and Lucian gave an eye-roll before Aaron took a breath and turned to everyone. “Soo…” He shuffled a bit. “To sum it up, Eternal Forest was attacked when I was searching for a Volcarona, There was a fire, I managed to get the trust of some wild ones to put the fire out and attack the people who set the place on fire, I protected a family from a Mightyena, which resulted in my broken arm, and I was rescued by the Volcarona who ended up coming with me.” He took a breath and spoke once more. “I saw something, but I’m still not certain, but some of our Sinnoh Leaders think I was rescued by Virizion.”

Lucian skimmed through the pictures and some gasped at the pics and one of the pics was Aaron’s arm taken by scans from the hospital from when he arrived and now where it was slowly but surely healing under Lucian’s gentle care. “Stay on your guard, but don’t be too conspicuous.”

The champion, Elite, and Volkner backed down while Aaron, after returning the headset, made his way to his seat in the stands. Sun took a breath and stepped forward with Gladion moving forward beside him. “It’s true what Volkner said, I joined Yuuri and Phichit in Sinnoh with Gladion, Ilima, and Hau. We’ve had a few clashed with them and I received word from the Trial leaders that Ilima’s trial sight was attacked.” Gladion stepped forward and plugged in a Flash Drive I assumed was given. The pictures were from the first day that Kukui mentioned. “From what Professor Kukui told us, they attacked due to some sightings and managed to do that while we were gone.” His voice softened when he looked at Ilima. I turned my gaze up and noticed he was looking down and Hau was leaning on him in a small attempt to comfort him. “His Totem Pokemon managed to alert everyone and get them out in time, and Ruby found a note with their new insignia stating that they are back.” He flipped to the next photo where Kukui had taken a photo of Ruby snarling at the picture that Sun was holding. “Also, Poni Meadows was attacked, but I’ll let Yuuri and Viktor in on that.” 

He motioned to me and I smiled sheepishly. “Well before that we were asked to settle a territory dispute, but then the next day there was an attack led by Mars.”

“Isn’t she that crazy chick that doesn’t know when to quit with you?” Seung Gil questioned from my left side. 

He sighed. “She’s getting on my nerves.” He clicked his tongue before turning to the group. “There was two separate packs according to Hapu that needed to be put in check, it was more of a Pokemon dispute so our Pokemon led by Ruby handled the situation.” She received some cheers which she curtly nodded. “We were awoken the next morning by an explosion. Mars captured both teams, so after the fight, she left saying she didn’t find anything before leaving, but on the bright side.” He shrugged. “We got puppies.” He earned some laughs from the group and Ruby as well who seemed to be finally loosening up. 

He nodded towards Gladion who took it from there. “As most of you know and seen, I’ve been doing a lot of traveling from region to region. We had our best doctors for the Pokemon tending to their injuries as well as some therapy doctors for them. As of next week, about 20 Pokemon will be making their way back to their regions.” He received cheers and praise from all. He took it with a shy smile before continuing. “Those that were checked into the emergency center have all been given the greenlight, but are currently healing and ongoing their rehab time. They should return within two months or a bit more depending on their injuries.” 

He and Sun shared a fist bump before we all bowed and let Viktor once again speak. “Any questions?” A silence was his answer before he turned to me. “Then it’s your turn.” 

He backed off and the stadium became silent. I shared a look with Ruby before she did a clicking sound at me and motioned N with her tail, then did the same to Meowth in the stands. He understood and left his boyfriend’s side and Meowth jumped down standing next to us as well after being handed a headset from Wallace. She made some noises at N before he turned to everyone. “It seems that she wants our assistance in telling their side of the story.” Everyone nodded and I allowed her to start. I understood her, but after a series of clicks and a whine or two, N spoke up. “She says it started when Yuuri first begun his journey and both of them failed their second contest in a row, they ran into a guy who was crashed into her master. She was about to attack him when he stood up apologizing and assisted him to his feet and invited him to dinner for knocking him down.”

“So a date?” Flint said a bit questionably. “And second?”

“Not a date, and in the same month, I lost my fifth battle…and my second contest battle.” I shuffled bit. “We…didn’t have the best beginning. Anyways we found out his name was Lawrence and that he was traveling Johto with his Houndour, which is where we were from. After a few days, he was getting ready to leave when he invited me to travel with him and his partner.”

Ruby whined a bit before making a few more clicking noises. “During their travels together, Lawrence mentioned something about Mega Evolutions he heard about from Professor Sycamore’s mentor in Kalos. Mentioning something about how some Pokemon have the ability to advance past their original forms to become stronger which is where Yuuri’s “Eros” form was born.” N repeated.

“This.” I motioned to myself. “Was Lawrence’s idea.”

Low rumbles from Ruby sounded. “They traveled for two years when one day Lawrence disappeared. They found him a month later in a different town, but he was acting strange.” 

“He started acting a bit more….obsessive.” I shuddered and Ruby shook her fur as Ra pressed his nose on her horn for comfort. “I guess I should’ve seen the signs, but soon he started becoming physical with me.” I hugged myself refusing to look up at the crowd. “He’s never done anything bad to me before, but after an argument, he lashed out on me, but it didn’t end with me. His Houndoom, who evolved before we found him, attacked my Ruby.”

“Wait, but if a Houndoom attacked her, then why isn’t see a bit more aggressive towards Hades?” Viktor said in shock as his own walked forward and gave her a low whine before rubbing his muzzle on her cheek in a way that looked like an apology.

“She isn’t one to blame an entire kind for what one did.” I said as Ruby raised her head. “We…tried so hard to help them, but…” I bit my lip. “I just couldn’t leave him. Even as it got worse, the hits, the taunts, his aggression, I couldn’t. I didn’t want to believe that he turned out like that, but it wasn’t until one night when it was the worst. This fight…started because of a touchy subject, he ended up breaking three of my ribs. It was that same night, I ran away.”

“Yuuri.” I felt a familiar arm pulling me to a one-sided hug. I turned my attention to see Sun giving me a slightly understanding look. “But then why did you say you met him at Kanto?”

Silver cawed before he flew forward and hovered above us screeching at Meowth who nodded. “They ran off to Kanto that week. Almost s month later, his bird heard something and saw it was Lawrence again. He was attempting to capture the legendary birds which he almost succeeded.”

My Sapphire waddled forward and sung a couple of off key notes. “She says that Ruby and Silver attacked their makeshift lab, while she and Aphrodite dealt with releasing the birds.”

Ra pointed his muzzle as N and gave a few low growls followed by a small pained yip. “He says…that him and Aqua were going to assist them when they saw their master being slammed onto the floor. They were going to him, but were stop by other scientists’ Pokemon.”

My team looked at me expectantly when I remembered that they didn’t see the next part. I felt someone grab my hand and noticed it was Gladion. He removed both our headsets and whispered in my ear. “Are you certain you want them to know?”

“Not really, but….It is kinda important.” He nodded and placed our headsets back on again. I looked to the side and saw Sun giving me a reassuring look, I glanced up at Phichit, Hau, and Ilima who each gave me a supportive smile. I took a small breath before continuing, “We got into a fight again, but this time, I tried to fight back, but I never wanted too hurt him.” I curled my fist. “When I hit the ground, he had a piece of glass in his hand and slid it across my chest.”

Suddenly the place was filled with unbelieved voices, I closed my eyes shut at the sudden noise, my heartbeat racing, and I was growing dizzy. “ENOUGH!” I’m guessing no one ever heard him lash out before because the entire place when dead silent. I felt my headset being removed and someone place their hands gently on my cheeks. “Yuuri? Yuuri. Look at me?” I opened my eyes to see Viktor’s ocean colored eyes. “Mimic my breathing…” He was taking deep breaths which I followed. After a few times, I could feel myself relax and I closed my eyes while leaning forward into his chest. “I’m sorry for making you speak about this.”

“No-no…”

“It’s hurting you.”

I looked back at him, “It’s been hurting me…And it’ll keep hurting unless I tell someone.” HIs eyes softened, but I could still see a hint of worry. “It’s fine. I really need to get this next part out anyways.” He nodded before letting me go, I sighed for the umpteenth time that hour and continued after placing my headset, “I could tell he was aiming to kill me, but suddenly, the legendaries were released and there was an explosion. It gave me a few seconds to react, but I grabbed a shard of metal and stabbed him in the eye.” 

There was a dead silence before Aqua made a sweet sound. “She says that with her Psychic, they managed to leave the area with the birds. At this time, after Aphrodite attempted to calm the bleeding, Yuuri fainted due to blood loss.” N said softly.

Aphrodite walked forward and whispered to N and he nodded. “She says that the legendaries assisted in finding a hospital nearby before flying away.”

Silver gave a low shriek to Meowth. “He says that they were told to bring him to their islands when he left the hospital. Once meeting them, they entrusted him with their orbs before falling into deep sleep which proves why they couldn’t find the bird in Seibold’s video.”

The area remained silent for a few minutes allowing the group of hundred or so to collect their thoughts before I heard movement. I looked up to see Hala walking down and he placed both hands on my shoulder before pulling me into a hug. “Nothing changes about what we think about you my boy. You are still the same person we all care bout.” 

The moment he pulled away, I was pulled into a group hug consisting of Sun, Gladion, Ilima, and Phichit. “Like Tutu Kane said. Nothing changes.” Hau whispered to me. I smiled and placed my head on the closest shoulder, which was Ilima, before mumbling a small thank you.

“If I may break this up for a bit.” I looked up to see Viktor shuffling bit. “Do you have the orbs with you?” 

I nodded and grabbed my backpack that Phichit was carrying for me. I pulled out the there orbs from the case I carry and handed them to Viktor. Ra flared out his tails and howled a bit. “He says that according to the legendaries, when they are needed, go to their islands and place each one on their respected platform. They will only listen to Yuuri and only him because he was the one to risk his life to save them.”

“Do you want to keep them?” I asked.

Viktor gave a small smile before he shook his head. “No Yuuri. They asked you to guard them, and you’e done a great job. Keep them with you.” I smiled at him and he gave a wink before turning back to the crowd. “This was…” He paused for a sec. “something to say the least. Everyone, keep yourselves on alert, but don’t be too obvious. Any thoughts?” No reply. “Okay. If you think of anything, or have any more issues going on, send to the group chat or to myself. If needing a specific number, the chat will have it . Now with this…depressing topic…out of the way, we have one more announcement for out one and only Hala.”

He backed away and everyone turned to the respected man as he was given Will’s headset. “As you all know, I have served as the Kahuna of Melemele island since I was 18 myself. I have met many of you and watch you all grown, I have watched my region gain itself a champion with Viktor as the first.” Hala turned to the side with a fond look. “I have even witness my own grandson grow through his journey as he became stronger and gained friends that care about him as much as he does.” His attention was forward once more. “We all know this was going to happen one day.” I had a feeling, but I turned to Gladion who had a knowing look in his face as the next words shook us all. “I am retiring as Kahuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> I'm sorry about what happened to Yuuri and Ruby...  
> Gladion may seem a bit OOC, but i'm pretty sure if he traveled with Hau, he would've been like this.  
> Viktor has his hands full with both the issues and his new pup....poor thing right?  
> How do you think Hau's going to react to Hala?
> 
>  
> 
> ~Sigh~ I might edit a bit of the story, should I edit it or leave it be?
> 
> Anyways....next chapter will be dealing with Hau, Hala and Gladion cause who doesn't love their dynamic and why Seung Gil and Gladion have been hush hushed lately...then Grand Festival!!!....
> 
> This is going to be a three parter cause you know in the anime it was three episodes? Well i'm dedicating three chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments below! Give me a kudos is you liked it! See you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Okay so for once in this story we will be in someone else's POV. It's actually relevant to the story, but also a big ole fluff chapter. Get ready for something cute and something shocking!
> 
> Tutu Kane: Grandpa or Grandfather
> 
> We will be getting back into the Grand Festival next chapter!

Hau POV

“I am retiring as Kahuna.” The entire stadium erupted as my grandpa calmly looked around. I turned to Gladion who was unfazed, then to Viktor who was stunned by the announcement. “I will be passing my title to my grandson, Hau.”

Forgetting the crowd, I made my way to my grandpa and grabbed his arm. “Tutu Kane.”

“Yes my little one.”

“Why?” I whispered.

He turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulders. “I’m getting too old for this, I’m not as young as I once was. It is time for me to step down and allow you to take my title.” His eyes softened. “My boy, I have been watching you progress for years, you are no longer that small child who always found himself in some sort of mischief. You are stronger, and much wiser than you think.” He removed his hands from me and smiled. “I know it’s hard to accept, but the winds of change have come and I have made my decision.

“I…” I looked down. “But I’m not ready.” 

“Yes you are.” I turned my attention to Gladion who made his way to my left side, his green eyes softening in a way I only seen twice. “Hau. I don’t think you noticed, but you have gotten so much stronger since we’ve started traveling together. You’re one of the few people that can challenge Sun and handle most of the Pokemon therapy jobs in my company when I need you.”

I saw movement to my right and watched as my friends came up to us each with a smile on their faces. Princey came up to me an rested one of his fingers gently on my nose. “As one of your closest friends, and Trial Captain of your grandfather’s Island, I am glad to say that you are powerful and you’ve become so much more balanced since I met you in my trial years ago.” He flicked my nose and winked making me laugh a bit.

I felt a hand on my shoulder then someone lean on me, which I recognized instantly. “Hey man. You’re my first friend in Alola and one of my best. We started out journey together and you were the one who kept making me smile even when things were bad…” His eyes twinkled. “You were one of the few that chose to stay near the new boy and show him what it means to be an Alolan.”  
“Hau. We haven’t known you as long.” I turned around to see Yuuri who seemed better than he did after his revelation, and Phichit beside him. “But as we traveled together, you became one of my close friends and a reason we constantly smile through all the bad stuff that’s happened recently.” I heard a coo and looked down to see Ruby gazing at me with Ra beside her nodding his head. “Even my two most cautious Pokemon accepted you easily, I mean with Ilima becoming a friend of mine not that long after my…incident, they were afraid to trust, and as weeks passed with everyone, even they opened up.”

“You also have taken it upon yourself to teach me new things while Yuuri would train with Sun or Ilima.” Phichit chimed in before letting a small laugh. “As well as handling the most excitable Shadow and Astraeus when their parents need a break.”

I laughed at that. “Even they need a break from their hyperactivity.”

I felt them all gather around me and pull me into a hug while in the stands I heard, “Hau! Hau! Hau!” I looked to see Leo begin chanting my name and soon the entire stadium was filled with it making me tear up a bit. 

I pulled away and turned to my grandpa. “Doesn’t this mean we have to battle?”

“Oh not me. This time, you will have someone else.” This confused me until we heard a screech pierce the air. Everyone stopped chanting and looked up to see something flying fast towards us and stopped right in front of me. I was stunned to see who was standing in front of me. “My boy. Tapu Koko will be your opponent.”

A few seconds passed before, “What!?” I turned to my grandpa. “You haven’t beaten him. What makes you think I will?”

My grandpa chuckled. “It’s not about winning or losing, as the Guardian he wants to see your strength. Tapu Koko has been watching you boy. He’s kept an eye on you since you became a trainer and when we went to his temple to get approval of my retirement, he was the one insisting on battling you. This has never happened to a Kahuna before, everyone is chosen and they either battle their previous Kahunas or leave it as is, but never in all my years have I seen a Guardian challenge anyone.”

“It’s true.” I turned to Gladion. He shuffled a bit before looking at me. “Hala asked me to come with him to the temple.” I titled my head a bit in confusion. “Well. Since I been traveling with you for a few years now, he wanted me to tell him of how you grown through the years.”

“Well…There was also some other talks we had.” My grandpa mused before returning to his more Kahuna voice. “But anyways, we both agreed that you were ready and Tapu Koko heard our voices.”

“But Alola is almost a day away by plane? How did he even know were we were at?”

“Flying that much isn’t really an issue, but halfway through the flight I noticed that he snuck onto my plane.”Gladion huffed. “During the flight, he was curious about everything and made his way into all of the stuff in there. I feel so bad for the inflight maid…” 

i was quiet for a bit before, “So.” I turned to Viktor who came up to me with his hand placed gently on his hip, but his aura was giving out serious champion vibes. “Are you accepting the challenge?”

I turned to Taku Koko, then to the crowd and nodded. “I accept the challenge”

The people below the stands were filing into the stands each giving me a good luck or pat on the shoulder. “I have faith in you and whoever you chose.” Ilima. “You can do this.” Phichit. “Chose your Pokemon wisely and have faith in them.” Yuuri. “I’m proud of you and to call you my best friend.” Sun. I was watching them go by and soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hau.” Gladion was looking away before turned to me. “I know your grandpa and I made a great decision in this.” He gave me a soft smile before leaning closer. “And just because you’re battling a Guardian doesn’t mean you shouldn’t fight like you normally would okay? I wanna see you smile in your moment okay?” I nodded and he walked where our gang was standing near the rails close to the Pokemons all while Silvally released itself and nodded its head in encouragement to me.

“Koko..” I turned to the guardian who was on the other side. His trill was intimidating, but exhilarating.

“This is going to be the battle for the Kahuna title!” Viktor begun his announcement. “This will determine if Melemele Island will have a new Kahuna or will have to wait a little longer.” Geez. Pressure. “Tapu Koko and Hau will go head on for the first time in Alolan history!” Cheers crossed the stadium and I looked to see my friends cheering the loudest and the 3 pups jumping up and down excitedly. “Normally under these types of battle, either I or the person of their choosing will referee, but as this is a momentous occasion as well as an Alolan Right of Passage, I will not referee. Hala will take over as referee since it’s his title being battled for as well as his grandson’s Right of Passage.” He walked passed up to me and patted my shoulder. “Good luck Hau. And remember to enjoy this moment.”

After he said this, he turned to my grandpa and gave him a small bow before joining my group standing next to Yuuri with Selene loyally beside him. Hala looked at me and nodded. “Chose your Pokemon.”

I pulled out a Pokeball and looked at it before I smiled, “Incineroar! Let’s do this!” My number one came our surprisingly intimidating and turned to me with a knowing nod before I turned to my grandpa. “Tutu Kane. Years ago we promised that when this day came, it would be the two of us. We begun the first part of our journey together and we will finish it to begin the next part of it.”

“Well then. Let’s see how far you two have come and how much trust he has in you.” Incineroar gave him a gentle growl and I quickly released the others before telling them bits of the situation. They each gave me and Incineroar a nuzzle or lick of good luck before retreating into the corner with the others. After a few seconds Hala moved towards the referee point and turned to the center. “Begin!”

The guardian unleashed an electric surge around the field. ‘Electric Terrain.’ I thought before Incineroar readied himself. Incineroar gave me a quick look and I nodded. ‘Let him go first.’ The guardian went first as we hoped for and slammed into Incineroar who managed to hold his ground. “Roar!” He called out as he steadied himself. 

I nodded and turned to the battle. “Use Heat Wave!” He took a deep breath letting his belt shine before releasing a fiery breath that we managed to convert into a firestorm sorta fog with the help of Ra. The Electric Terrain sparked before it ended forcefully and burned the guardian. “Now! Incineroar use Flare Blitz!” Blue flames surrounded his body before only to be powered up by the remaining Heat Wave and slammed into the stunned Guardian, although he took damage soon after due to it’s recoil effect.

“Go Hau!” I could hear them cheering my name, but as much as I wanted to take it in, I needed to focus.

“Koko!” The guardian slammed his crab-like hand down and unleashed an attack that surrounded the entire battleground before hitting my Pokemon.

“Incin!” My number one called out before dropping to one knee. 

I could see him shake a bit, “Come on Incineroar!” He turned to me quickly before getting back up. Taku Koko surround himself in electricity before charging at us, ‘Hold it.’ It was charging closely and at the best moment I could get I called out. “Brutal Swing!” He hit the Guardian head on making him slam back, but stood up quickly. 

“Dark moves have little effect on fairy types!” Someone called out.

“You don’t think I know?” I mumbled. ‘Now that he’s pushed back….’ “Heat Wave!”

He let that move out once more only for it to be deflected by Tapu Koko shutting himself in it’s ‘Shell?’ The guardian opened up before charging once more this time using Brave Bird. “Block it!” He crossed his arms in front of his muzzle before allowing the attack to hit him head on. The guardian was managing to push him back a few feet before I yelled out, “Heat Wave again!” He let it out quickly in the small opening the Tapu Koko gave him and directly hitting him while inflicting another burn.

“Ko?” He shook off the burn and released another Electric Terrain before rushing towards us in a powered up Wild Charge. It was faster than before due to Electric Terrain’s help and hit Incineroar into the wall behind him. “Ko…” I looked to the Guardian who looked directly at me with a curious gaze before it changed into a more determined one and charged towards me.

“HAU!”

Is this a test? I didn’t move to see what would happen even though people were yelling at me to move. I could feel everything around me slow down and just before he got too close, I was grabbed out out the way by my Pokemon. He let me down gently giving me a look over and growled at the guardian. Tapu Koko came once again with Brave Bird and my Incineroar spun around towards the guardian covered in red-ish black colored flames. They collided and I could see the two struggling to stand their ground. Darkest Lariat. The hardest move any Incineroar could learn and it can only be learned if the Incineroar was willing to protect someone at any cost. “Incineroar.” I whispered affectionately. He gave me a smile before retuning his attention to Tapu Koko.

“Ko…” The guardian shook his head as the Electric Terrain move wore off and it watched my Incineroar stand up once more. He gave a trill before it slowly allowed it’s body to be consumed in one of the largest burst of electricity as Incineroar roared and allowed his own body to be consumed as well, but instead of his normal blue, it shifted into a maroon color.

“Wow.” I could here Viktor. “The flame shifted into the what seems to be Incineroar’s color.”

‘Huh Guess we’ll see who wins with this last move huh?’ I thought as my number one turned to me with a knowing nod. “Give it all you got Incineroar! Use Flare Blitz!” My Pokemon roared once more powering the move more and charged forward as Tapu Koko used Wild Charge. The two moves collides for a few seconds before it bursted into smoke covering the entire arena. I coughed for a few before looking up to see the field still covered in smoke, but the two standing looking at each other before Incineroar dropped down. “Incineroar!” I ran forward and dropped down to my injured Pokemon. “You did great buddy.”

“Ince..”

“Ko….ko…” I looked up to see the Guardian slowly float down before it dropped down and fainted a few feet beside me.”

“Tapu Koko!” I stood up for before running to the Guardian and hesitantly touched his shell. “Hey… Are you…”

“Ko.” 

“Incen…” 

I looked back to see Incineroar struggling, and I shifted my gaze toward Tapu Koko before I determinedly picked him up. ‘Wow. He’s not as heavy as we all expected.’ And carefully carried him next to Incineroar before gently placing him down. 

“The battle is over. Tapu Koko won by a few seconds.” I looked up to see Hala standing a few feet in front of me before closing the gap. “I’m proud of you Hau.”

I heard a single clap before slowly they started getting louder.

“Here my boy.” I was given two oran berries as well as a few potions to heal them up enough until I can get them to a nurse.

Incineroar was easy to give the berry and the potion, but as soon as I was done, I noticed Tapu Koko attempting to get up. “No.” It’s eyes shifted towards me before he tried again. “Hey I said no.” He trilled lowly before I walked in front of him and frowned, “You’re injured. Let me make sure your fine at least.” He gazed at me for a second until I offered him the Oran Berry. He took the offer and allowed me to heal him a bit.

“Koko…koko….” It sounded hurt for a bit but soon relaxed into a small hum. Within in these minutes I assisted the two, I could hear the chattering before the two stood up once more facing each other. “Koko…” The Guardian trilled before giving me a nod.

“The Guardian has spoken.” I heard the voice of my grandfather radiate throughout the stadium. I looked up to see everyone standing, including the Pokemon. “With utmost pride and greatest happiness, I hereby pass my title as Kahuna to Hau. The new Kahuna of Melemele Island.”

The stadium bursted in claps and cheers, Yuuri’s and Viktor’s teams’ cheered in there own way, while mine made their way down and tackled Incineroar. “Ko?” I turned to Tapu Koko who was watching us before he closed is eyes and flew into my bag grabbing something before making his way back to me and shoved something in my hand blocking the view of everyone else.

“A-are you sure?” 

“Hau?” I looked up to see my grandfather confused before I turned around. In my hand was a Luxury Ball. 

“That’s the Pokeball I bought you.” I turned to see my close friends and Viktor come down towards us. Gladion blushed a bit before continuing, “But why did he give you it.”

“We can answer that.” N leaned forward on the rail next to Meowth who was sitting on his shoulder. “The Guardian said beforehand that he wanted to see the potential of the one who was going to claim his Island.”

“While the Twerp didn’t officially win, he managed to knock out the Guardian and showed him kindness soon afterwards, Something not many people would do challenging a powerful being as himself.” Meowth interjected.

“Tapu Koko wants Hau to catch him.” They said together earning gasps from everyone.

I hunched a bit before turning to Tapu Koko. “I don’t think—“

“KOKO!!!” It shook it’s head trilling. “Ko…kokoko.”

“He says it’s for a double purpose.” Meowth said. “He overheard what’s been happening to the other regions and thinks that with being in the hands of a trusted member then…”

“Then we’ll be having an upper hand.” Viktor said with a snap and smile, before it faltered. “The only question is how?”

“The Bird and Creation Trios!” I turned to Yuuri. “The birds have my trust and my team. Soon as the Grand Festival ends I can go to the Birds and speak about this. With Tapu Koko as well, we can convince them, then go to the Creation trio and ‘Separately’ gain their trust as well.”

“Actually. Aether Paradise Scientists have created a new Pokeball called the Beast Ball for the Ultra Beast and I can get more Masterballs manufactured for the others.” Gladion said with a tilt of his head.

“So to sum this down.” Wallace said. I forgot the others still had their headsets on. “We are suppose to go to Aether Paradise for these Pokeballs and who ever they choose will capture them?”

“It sounds easier than what its going to be.” Aaron interjected. “They are not going to trust us just by talking to them…Some of us, i.e. Yuuri and I went through something for them to trust us.”

“True. But Tapu Koko knew of the attack in his Island and wants it to end. If the others care about their regions, they might give us some thought.” Georgi countered. 

“But to keep them contained in a ball is something we ALL agreed never to do in the beginning of the Upper Class. “ Valarie said. “Isn’t it wrong?”

“Of course we’ll be breaking one of the biggest rules established..” Viktor looked quickly at Hala who nodded. “But…sometimes…Rules are meant to be broken…Even if it’s for a bit.”

“Even so young ones.” Hala said in a firm ‘No arguing tone’, “It’s only until this war has passed. We will release them soon after and let them return to their homes. It’s just to make sure their safety is assured in some of the safest hands. Some of us may have more than one and some of us may have none, but this isn’t a game. Lives are on the line, Legendaries, Beasts, and Mythical need to be protected at all costs. No pettiness or anything of the sort will be allowed.”

I could feel the uncertainty wash away and replaced by determined glances. “Ko?”

I turned Tapu Kok and he looked at the ball. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for a Masterball?” He shook his head and poked at the ball. I smiled. “First choice is your only one huh?”

“Koko…”

“He says it’s also because that Pokeball meant something to you. It would mean a lot to him if you caught him in it.” N said in a singsong voice. “Cute.”

I blushed before turning to the Guardian and pointed the ball in his direction. He stretched out a claw and pushed the button allowing himself to be consumed by the red light. It was the most agonizing 3 shifts of my life before it chimed. I could feel everyone let out a collective sigh before I let him out and stretched out a hand. “I hope I can make you proud as a Kahuna.”

“Ko…” He trilled happily before floating over to Incineroar and landed on his head.

“That was exciting.” I mumbled.

“It’s not over for you just yet.” 

I turned to my grandpa who had a huge grin. “What do you mean by that Tutu Kane?”

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was handed a small black box with a silver bow. “This is the reason why I left early this morning.” Gladion said as his face sported a light blush. “I hope you like it.”

I cocked my head and turned to my team who shrugged but Tapu Koko trilled happier than before. I opened the box gently and pulled out a Love Ball? I felt my face heat up and could hear collective ‘awes’ for the crowd. “I-“

“Just…release him.” 

Him? I pointed the ball down and released, “A Jangmo-o?” My face light up. “It this really the dragon I been looking for?” 

I knelt down and the little dragon pup looked at me before looking at Gladion who also knelt down. “Go on little one. This is the one I mentioned to you.” It made a little coo sound before stumbling forward into my arms and snuggled into them. I stood up and turned to Gladion who soon followed. “I don’t—“

“You been searching for one since a year after we started traveling together. I asked Leo where he found his, but it was a present…soooo I asked Seung Gil to help me.” He shuffled a bit. “He went to a dragon nursery near his town and said they had only one egg. It was the first one they ever had of this breed since they are pretty rare. I managed to get the egg and I kept it in Aether Paradise during our travels. Just the day before your grandpa left the sanctuary, the egg hatched. So he’s technically only about 3 days old.”

My eyes softened. “Gladion. You went through all that searching for me?” 

“Y-Yeah.” I looked at the Jangmo-o then I looked up and tip-toed up, cause he’s like four inches taller, and placed a simple kiss on his lips. Our faces being blocked by Tapu Koko who quickly floated in front of the crowed, but not my friends. When I pulled away, his reaction was cute, his blush was darker and after a few seconds he lowered his head and placed a small kiss on my forehead. “So?”

“I guess we’re together?” He nodded and I smiled hugging Jangmo-o closer as he wiggle his little paws in the air.

“Guess we are.” He leaned forward until our foreheads were touching, the small dragon cooed and wiggled his paws once again before making this trill sound.

“New power couple in the house everyone!” Sun screamed to the crowd as the girls cooed and the guys cheered. I heard someone scream out. “FUCKING FINALLY!” which made me laugh.I pulled away and looked at my Pokemon who each cooed in their own way and Incineroar winked at me.

“Now that all the excitement is over and we have a confirmed couple.” He said with a sing-song voice. “The meeting can come to a close.” I looked at Viktor who directed the attention to himself. “Everyone. It’s almost 5 so you all go enjoy the rest of the day. Coordinators good luck tomorrow.”

As they started leaving, some were assisting Clemont with the monitor and others were collecting the headsets. I heard a small bark and watched as Eos and Astraeus run around each other while Shadow was tucked under his mother’s neck fluff. 

“So now what?” Phichit asked us as he leaned on Sun’s shoulder.

“Well….”I turned to Yuuri who seemed deep in a conversation with Viktor and it looked pretty serious by the look in his face, especially with Ra protectively curling his tails around him as they did. “Let’s head to the Pokemon Center first. I need these two healed.” I motioned to Incineroar who was conversing with both Primarinas and Tapu Koko who was curiously floating around Viktor’s Tyrantrum. 

Everyone nodded and I ran to tell my grandfather who agreed to come along as Ilima told Yuuri and Viktor. The rest of the day went by smoothly, Tapu Koko decided to stay in the pokeball for safety reasons as I carried my Jangmo-o in one arm and hold Gladion’s hand on the other. Soon as the sun went down, we all decided to go to sleep early because Yuuri and Viktor had to be prepared for tomorrow. Tapu Koko popped out of the ball and sat down next to the window and drifted off while we all returned to our normal bed routine. Jangmo-o didn’t want to sleep in the ball, neither did Shadow because of pre-contest jitters and Astraeus, so Ruby called them over and they all slept tucked in her belly fur as she normally would have her pup, while Yuuri slept beside her. I could hear the soft sounds of my friends light snores and the gentle sounds the baby Pokemon made. “Hau?” 

I turned to see Gladion facing me. “I thought you were asleep?”

“No, but i’ve been meaning to tell you something.” I felt his hand caress my cheek and I leaned into it as we unconsciously shift closer together. “I am so proud of you.”

“You are?” I looked at him through the moonlit night and noticed a small smile on his face. 

“Yes Hau.” He removed his hand and I picked up my head long enough for him to stretch his arm across for me to lay my head on it. “I’m not just talking about today. Ever since our paths crossed while I was still on my own I felt something for you. When you persuaded me to join you guys I couldn’t say no and I’m glad. You changed me and you made me happier then before. When your grandfather asked me to come with him I thought it was just to discuss the situation, but he asked about you. I told him and he smiled before saying that he would give me his blessing to make you mine.” My eyes widened and he pressed a small kiss on my nose. “I love you.”

I smiled and kissed him. “Think that Love Ball gave me a huge clue.” He chuckled a bit. “I love you too Gladion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Super cute and fluffy huh? I did say it was relevant. Hala will not step down from protecting the region if you thought that. Just stepping down from his title. And Gladion? Did you think he can be that sweet and romantic? Jangmo-o was actually tied with Deino for Hau's Pokemon but ultimately after a Poll with my family and friends, Jangmo-o won. 
> 
> Next chapter will be intense so get ready! and we'll return to Yuuri's POV. How will Shadow do in his appeal? 
> 
> Anyways I'll be back next chapter!
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


End file.
